Pokemon: The Aura Adventures - Season 1 Kalos
by BlueRenegade-GX
Summary: In the far off Kalos region, a boy name Luke sets out on his Pokémon journey with a Riolu he received from his father. But this Riolu has powers that even it doesn't know. Together they will face many challenges, make friends, rivals, and enemies. Especially the evil organization calling themselves Team Neon. Will they be able to stop their plans, and become the best they can be?
1. Episode 1: The Journey Begins

**"THE FOLLOWING IS AN ORIGINAL FAN MADE STORY"**

**POKÉMON IS A MEDIA FRANCHISE OWNED BY THE JAPANESE GAMING COMPANY NINTENDO, OWNED BY THE POKÉMON COMPANY, AND CREATED BY SATOSHI TAJIRI. I DO NOT LEGALLY OWN ANY OF THE POKÉMON, BUT I USE THEM FOR THIS STORY.**

**"PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATORS AND THE SERIES. THANK YOU"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pokémon: The Aura Adventures<strong>

**Season 1, Episode 1: The Journey Begins**

**_-Somewhere in the mountains of Kalos, Morning Time-_**

In the Kalos region, deep in the mountains, a strange man wearing a grey jacket with brown straps across his chest, a red scarf around his neck, black finger-less gloves with a black wristband on his left wrist with a mysterious rainbow color gemstone with a strange symbol in the center, long dark green pants, and black boots was standing along the edge. He appeared to be middle aged with hazel eyes, and spiky grey hair. He stood there with his hands in his pocket as the sun rose over the horizon.

He grinned as the he sun revealed the vast green forest, and the Pokémon living in them. Eventually, the sun hit the mountains, showing their large formation on the land. Even as the sun was in his face, he kept his eyes wide open. He then slowly took his hands out and reached for one of the Poké Balls on his belt.

"The curtain rises on a new day in Kalos," the strange man said as he clipped a Poké Ball off his belt and then clicked the button on it, expanding it in size. "Hmm... I wonder if I'll find that worthy opponent soon? Of course, who would be strong enough to face me?"

The man brought the Poké Ball to his face and his grin grew bigger. But as he gazed at it, he got a glimpse in his head of another strange man, but he was hiding under a black cloak. "Hmm... I wonder if I'll run into him again? He was a good challenge, but not exactly a worthy opponent."

"I need to find someone who can push me and my Pokémon to the absolute limit," the strange man stated as he turned around and threw the Poké Ball in the air. "Come on out, Salamence!"

The Poké Ball opened up and out came the dragon Pokémon known as Salamence, who made a loud thud upon its entrance.

Salamence is a quadruped, draconic Pokémon with a long tapering tail. Its primarily blue with a gray lower jaw and thickly scaled underside. There are red markings on its throat, the underside of its tail, stripes on the inner surface of its legs, and it has large red wings.

Salamence let out a roar toward the sky, signalling its release. But this Salamence was wearing a strange brown strap around its front left leg with a large stone resembling its colors on it. As it roared, the strange man made his way over to his Pokémon and placed his hand on Salamence's neck, calming the dragon Pokémon down and causing it to look at him.

"My, we sure are eager today," the strange man said as he rubbed Salamence's neck. "I can tell you're itching to find that opponent too."

Salamence nod its head in agreement, and then the man stopped rubbing his Pokémon and then jumped on Salamence's back. The man stood up on top of Salamence as the dragon Pokémon flapped both its wings and gazed up at the sky.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" the man asked as he crossed his arms and gazed toward the sky. "Our worthy opponent is out there somewhere, and we are going to find 'em no matter what! Let's go, Salamence!"

The man then uncrossed his arms and pointed toward the sky. When he did, Salamence let out another roar and it flapped its wings and took off into the sky with the man balanced on its back. They flew towards the rising sun, hoping to find the opponent that will truly challenge them. But who?

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Aquacorde Town, Someone's House, Morning Time-<strong>_

In a small town called Aquacorde Town, near the river that separated the town from Route 2, in a small two-story house, a young boy was sleeping as the sun had risen over his hometown. He was under his bed covers and was silently snoring, but he was woken by the sound of Fletchling flying over his house.

He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them as he took his covers off, revealing that he was wearing light blue pajamas with Poke Balls around them. The boy appeared to have short blonde hair and light blue eyes. As he got out of bed, he slowly walked over to his bedroom window and gazed out at the river and smiled. He opened the window and look up to see the flock of Fletchling coming back and fly off into Route 2.

"Ah those Fletchling... They never change," the boy said to himself. He always sees those Fletchling fly pass his house about once a week. He then turned his head toward his calender that had today's date circled. When he saw what day it was, his smile grew. "Alright! Today's the day at last!"

The young boy jumped with joy as he made his way to his closet and started rummaging through it. Today was the day after his 10th birthday, so that meant he was now eligible to become a Pokémon Trainer and get his first Pokémon, which he dreamed so long for. When he was done rummaging his closet, he came out wearing a blue shirt with a Poké Ball logo on the back, black finger-less gloves with red straps around the wrists, long brown pants, and black and red sneakers.

"This is gonna be great. I've been looking forward to this since... forever!" he stated as he headed to the bathroom in his bedroom and closed the door. He brushed his teeth, fixed his hair, and did the usual morning flush. When he was done, he burst out and went back to his closet. "Okay, let's see if I got everything I need. This is so exciting."

As he went through his closet again, his window was still open, and the only person who noticed was a young spiky black haired boy with green eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt with red on the upper half and black on the lower half, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. He was also wearing black goggles on his head. He crossed his arms and smiled as he gazed at the open window. _"Wow, he never changes."_

"Hey...! Luke...! You up there...?!" the boy shouted, "You left your window open again!"

Just as the boy known as Luke was finished rummaging his closet, he heard the black haired boy and then hit his head on the way out. The boy didn't see it happen, but he heard it. Luke was carrying a grey and black backpack in his hand as he made his way toward his window. When he did, he looked out and saw the black haired boy waving at him, which made him smile.

"Kevin...! Hey...!" Luke shouted, waving hello down at the boy called Kevin. "What are you doing here so early?!"

"Waiting for you of course!" Kevin responded, putting his arm down. "Remember, we'd promised we go on a journey at the same time. You do remember, right?"

"Yeah, I remember," Luke answered, "Don't worry, it won't be long now. Once I get my first Pokémon, everything begins."

"Good. I'll be looking forward to it." Kevin replied with a smile as he walked off.

Luke and Kevin were close friends. Despite the fact that Kevin lives in Vaniville Town, which was close to Aquacorde Town. Kevin is three months older than Luke, so he got his first Pokémon already. But he wanted to wait for Luke to get his first Pokémon so they could go on their journeys at the same time.

As Luke watched as Kevin went around the corner, he closed his window and put his backpack on and walked over to his bedroom door and smiled to himself. _"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it too, Kevin."_

He opened the door and burst out. He zoomed down the hallway and down the stairs and into the living room. The house was nice and clean with all the necessities for living. As Luke entered the living room, he was surprised when he saw his little sister on the couch.

His sister was four years younger than him. She too was blonde, but with long hair and brown eyes, and she had the most adorable face. Right now she was wearing her pink pajamas with yellow flowers around them. When she heard Luke coming into the living room, she turned around and smiled at him.

"Good morning, big brother." She said as Luke walked over toward her with a confused expression.

"Morning, Lily," he responded, "What are you doing up so early? You don't normally wake up this early."

"I know, but I wanted to see my big brother leave for his Pokémon journey," she answered, "You're really lucky, Luke."

Luke's then grew an embarrassed smile and he rubbed the back of his head. He and Lily have a good brother and sister relationship. Whenever she was in trouble or needed help, Luke was always there. That's why Lily looks up to him. But as Luke finished rubbing the back of his head, he heard footsteps coming behind him. He turned around to see his mother coming into the room.

Like them, she was also blonde with long hair, but longer than Lily's, and brighter then theirs. She also has light blue eyes like Luke, and her face was quite similar to Lily's, but more adult-like. She was wearing a white housewife dress with a blue apron and had white socks that almost reached up to her knees and green slippers.

"Well, looks like someone remembered to wake up this morning," she said with a smile to her son. "Good morning, Luke."

"Morning, Mom." Luke replied as he walked over toward her and looked up at her as she placed her hand on his hair and started rubbing it.

"Look at you, all grown up and ready for your own Pokémon journey." She said, while Luke was feeling embarrassed, but his sister giggled at him.

"Mom, stop that... I just did my hair." Luke said, pulling away from his mother's constant rubbing. When he did, she kept smiling at him as she retracted her hand.

"I'm sorry, Luke, but I'm just so glad for you," she said with a warm smile, "Seeing you go off on your own journey reminds me when I left for mine at your age."

Back when Luke's mother was his age, she too went on a Pokémon journey, and she did exceptionally well. And it was also how she met Luke's father. His father is actually from the Hoenn region, while she was from Kalos. After he met her, his father eventually settled down in Kalos and married his mother.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You and Dad were Pokémon Trainers too." Luke said with a smile, while his mother nod in reply.

"That's right. It was a great time." She said, looking down at Luke. But then, Lily jumped off the couch and walked over toward them. When she was near them, she too gazed up at her mother.

"Do you think I'll be able to go on a Pokémon journey someday, mommy?" Lily asked with a big smile and her eyes open wide at her mother in a adorable way. Seeing her like this, Luke just smiled and rolled his eyes, while his mother giggled at her.

"Of course you can, Lily," she answered, "But you gotta be patient, okay sweetie?"

"Okay, mommy. I will." Lily replied with a smile.

Seeing his little sister smile always made Luke smile too. But he then turned his attention toward the living room shelf that was displaying five trophies on top, and three below them. The five on top were his father's Pokémon League trophies, while the ones below were his mother's. Every time he looked at them, he wished one day that he would have one of his own, and now he might just get that chance.

"Well, I better get going," Luke said, slowly walking away from his mother and sister and head toward the front door. "If I don't hurry I'll miss my chance to get to Lumiose City and get my first Pokémon."

Luke knew it wasn't safe to travel in the wild without a Pokémon to protect him, so he had to take the next bus to Lumiose City. But as he was about to reach for the doorknob, his mother approached behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder, surprising him.

"Hold on there, Luke," she said as he turned and faced her. "You can't go just yet."

"But why?" Luke asked in confusion. "If I don't go now I'll lose my chance to get to Lumiose City, and if that happens I won't be able to get my first Pokémon."

"Well, that's just it," she replied as she started walking toward the shelf with the trophies on them. "Before your father left, we decided that you're not gonna get one of the starting Pokémon."

"What?!" Luke asked with a shout, surprising Lily in the process. "What do you mean?! I thought...!"

"Now calm down, Luke," she said, placing her hand out at him. "Before you start yelling, let me finish first."

Hearing that, Luke took a deep breath and calmed himself down and then looked back at his mother, who was taking an old cardboard box on the bottom shelf out and she slowly walked back into the living room with it. Seeing their mother do so, Luke and Lily followed. When all three of them were in the living room, Luke's mother placed the box on the table and slide it over to Luke.

"This is a little something me and your father wanted to give you after your birthday." She said with a smile and placing her hands together. Luke was a bit confused though, but he decided to slowly open the box, and when he did he reached inside and to his surprise... he was holding a Poké Ball in his hand.

"A-A Poké Ball...?" Luke asked in shock. It was a nice and shiny new Poké Ball, so shiny he could see his reflection on its red surface.

"That's right," she answered, "Your father wanted to give you something special for your journey. He wanted you to have not just any Pokémon, but a Pokémon that you'll really become friends with."

When Luke heard this, he was shocked. He'd dreamed of having his first Pokémon someday, but he always thought it was gonna be one of the Kalos starter Pokémon, but now he was holding a Poké Ball with a Pokémon he didn't know.

"Wow... So what Pokémon is it?" Luke asked, looking back at his mother.

"Why don't you find out," she answered as she and Lily stepped back from Luke. "You may wanna stand back, Lily."

"Oh... Okay, mommy." Lily answered, hiding behind her mother's legs.

There was a moment of silence as Luke gazed back at the Poké Ball. He was curious to find out what Pokémon his father had gotten him, but he was hesitant for some reason. He didn't know what Pokémon it was gonna be, but he needed to know. His father went through this much trouble for him, so he took a deep breath and he threw the Poké Ball into the air.

"Alright, here goes! Come on out...!" Luke shouted as he, his mother, and sister gazed at the Poké Ball in the air and it opened up and out came the Pokémon Luke's father got him. The stream from the Poké Ball hit the living room table and out came a small blue canine Pokémon known as... Riolu.

Riolu is a small, blue, canine Pokémon with black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It has rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. It has a black "mask" and red eyes, and it stands on its toes instead of its entire foot.

Luke was in shock and surprised as Riolu smiled and got up on its toes and let out a shout, signalling its release from its Poké Ball. As Luke gazed at Riolu, his sister mouth dropped, but his mother was still smiling. Being a former Trainer herself, she was use to this kind of thing.

"N-No way...! A Riolu!" Luke shouted in surprise, but that got Riolu's attention as it turned around and gazed up at Luke. It was at that moment the two gazed into each others eyes. When they did, Luke's shocked expression faded.

"Wow...! A real Riolu!" Lily exclaimed with a big smile as she got out behind her mother's legs and ran towards Luke and Riolu. They stopped gazing at each other and noticed Lily coming toward them. She stopped at the end of the table and gazed up at Riolu and smiled. "I can't believe I'm seeing a Riolu in person! It looks so much cuter than it does in the pictures."

When Riolu heard that comment, it showed a little red on its cheeks and started rubbing the back of its head in embarrassment. It was the first time it heard that. And judging by the way it was reacting, this Riolu is a boy.

"Um... By cute you mean cool, right?" Luke asked her as she continued gazing at Riolu. But then his mother walked towards them and looked down at her son.

"Oh don't mind her, Luke. She's still young." She said with a smile, but Luke was just confused. But soon he turned his attention back on Riolu, who also turned away from Lily and stared back at him.

For a moment, they looked at one another in the eyes, but then Luke's mother put her hand on his shoulder and got his attention.

"Luke, Riolu here is gonna be your starting Pokémon for your journey." She said to Luke, which surprised him.

"What? Me and... Riolu?" Luke asked her with his eyes wide open, but she only nod in reply. He then turned his eyes back on Riolu, who was still looking at him. But suddenly, Riolu took a step closer towards Luke, surprising him a little. "Um... What's he doing?"

"Relax, Luke. Riolu is only feeling out your aura." His mother answered with a comforting smile, catching both Luke and Lily's attention.

"What?" Luke asked.

"You see, Riolu is a Pokémon capable of feeling out a person's aura," she answered, taking her hand off Luke's shoulder. "So this little one just wants to know how yours is."

Now Luke was staring to understand, but his sister was still confused. Then they turned their attention back on Riolu, who only took another step closer towards Luke. Riolu gazed deep into Luke's eyes and then started to feel out his aura. When he did, he was shocked. What he was seeing was a big light blue aura admitting around him.

At first, Luke was a bit nervous by Riolu's reaction. But then, Riolu calmed down and grew a big smile on his face and he suddenly jumped towards Luke, shocking him. Riolu jumped right on Luke like a dog would and Luke grabbed Riolu with his arms. His mother just giggled, and his sister was in awe.

"H-Hey, what's the big idea?" Luke asked the cheerful Riolu with a smile. He soon found himself holding Riolu close and Riolu gazing at his eyes with a big smile and then rubbed the side of his head on him with excitement. At first, Luke was surprised by the sudden affection, but then his smile returned. Then, his mother walked closer towards him and he looked at her.

"Well, looks like Riolu really seems to like your aura very much. And I mean really much." She said with a smile, surprising Luke.

"What...? Is that what this is about?" Luke asked, but only got a nod from her. Then he turned his sight back on Riolu in his arms, but all he got was smile and a cheerful yip from him.

"Wow big brother, your aura must be really big for Riolu to jump on you like that." Lily said with a smile as she walked towards Luke and Riolu, who only looked down at her.

Yet, looking at the smile on her face, Luke couldn't believe that his father went through so much trouble to catch him a Riolu and having it end up liking him already. He turned his sight back on Riolu, who was still smiling at him, and he smiled too.

"So Luke, what do you say? You and Riolu starting a journey together?" His mother asked, causing Luke and Riolu to look back at her. Of course, Luke smiled even bigger when he heard the question.

"You bet!" Luke exclaimed, and then he turned his sight back on Riolu, who turned back toward him. "What do you say, Riolu? You and me on an adventure. What do you think of that?"

When Riolu heard Luke's question, the little canine Pokémon smiled even bigger and yipped in excitement and raised his arm in the air. Just like Luke, he too was overcome with joy about the idea. When Luke got his answer, he did the same thing.

"Alright!" Luke shouted in joy, and Riolu let out another cheerful yip. Hearing this, his sister couldn't help but jump in joy for her big brother. However, his mother remembered something she needed to tell Luke.

"Oh Luke, I almost forgot to tell you," she said, catching both Luke and Riolu's attention. "Your father told me that this Riolu is only a few weeks old."

When Luke heard that, he was surprised. He looked back at Riolu again, but still the young Pokémon smiled at his new Trainer. Seeing the smile on the Riolu's face, Luke couldn't help but smile again.

"Well no wonder you seem so energetic," Luke said to Riolu, "I bet you're just itching to go on an adventure as I am."

Again, Riolu yipped cheerfully, giving him a yes. Once Luke knew a little more about Riolu, he put him down on the floor and the little canine Pokémon got on his toes and looked back up at him. Then Lily walked over and looked down at Riolu.

"Hey Riolu, you and Luke don't get into any trouble out there, okay," Lily said to Riolu with a smile, who responded with a yip, a smile, and a salute, making her giggle. "Hehehe... You're funny, Riolu."

"Don't worry about us, Lily," Luke said, looking down at his little sister with a confident smile. "I got this all under control."

Of course, Lily had her doubts about that. She remembers how Luke can sometimes be a bit of a troublemaker, but that's just who he is. She looked up at him and smiled with her eyes closed. Then Luke, along with Riolu, turned back towards his mother, who was getting something out of the supply closet nearby. She walked back with another box, but was a bigger than the one Riolu's Poké Ball was in.

"Well Luke, if you're going on an adventure, you're gonna need these," she said as she placed the box on the couch. Luke, Lily, and Riolu watched as she pulled out five empty Poké Balls from the box and handed them to Luke. "First, you're gonna need some Poké Balls to catch any wild Pokémon you encounter."

"Figured as much." Luke said as he took the Poké Balls from his mother and placed them in the side pocket of his backpack.

"Next, your gonna need this map of Kalos, and a Holo Caster, just in case you make any new friends," she said as she took out a map of the Kalos region and a blue Holo Caster and handed them to Luke.

"Definitely need those." Luke said as he took the map and Holo Caster from her and put them in his backpack.

"And don't forget Riolu's Poké Ball." She said as she handed Luke Riolu's Poké Ball.

"Of course." Luke stated as he took the Poké Ball from his mother's hand.

As he took the Poké Ball from her, Riolu gazed up at him and smiled as Luke looked down at his new Pokémon partner with the Poké Ball in his hand and pointed it at him.

"Well Riolu, you ready to go?" Luke asked him with a smile. In response, Riolu yipped out a yes in excitement. "Alright, then let's get this show on the road!"

Luke then aimed the Poké Ball at Riolu and a small red beam shot out and hit Riolu and sucked the little canine Pokémon back inside the Poké Ball. Luke took one more look at the Poké Ball with his new partner inside and smiled. His little sister then walked towards his side and gazed at the Poké Ball too.

"You must be really excited, big brother." Lily said with a smile, catching Luke's attention. He looked down at his little sister and smiled at her with his eyes closed.

"Lily, you have no idea how I'm feeling right now." Luke said with a warm smile to her as he put the Poké Ball on his black Trainer belt. Then they turned back towards their mother as she was getting one last thing out of the box.

"And one last thing I need to give you before you go." She said as she pulled out a Kalos style Pokédex and handed it to Luke.

Luke was a bit surprised though. He thought he get his Pokédex in Lumiose City. He slowly reached for it and took it out of his mother's hands and gazed at it for a moment.

"A... Pokédex?" Luke asked as he gazed back at his mother. "But I thought I had to get one of these in Lumiose City?"

"Well, your father went the extra mile before he left," his mother answered, "He stopped and picked up your Pokédex for you. So really, that's another gift from him."

"Wow..." Luke said as he turned his sight back on the Pokedex. Not only did he get a Riolu, but now a Pokédex from his father. He smiled and put it in his pocket and gazed back at his mother. "First my own Pokémon, and now my own Pokédex. You and Dad really planned this out."

"Well, your father only got you Riolu and your Pokédex. I just had it all organized for him," she stated with a smile. Luke only smiled. He knew how his parents worked, but he never expected them to go this far for him. "Besides, we just wanted you to have a good start on your journey. So we had all this planned out just for you."

Hearing this, Luke looked at the floor and smiled. He never would've imagined his parents would do this for him. His mother was confused by his reaction at first, but she was then surprised when Luke ran and hugged her.

"Thank you, Mom," Luke said as the side of his head was on his mother's apron. "You and Dad are the best."

Seeing the smile on his face, she couldn't help but smile again as she placed her hand on his hair and rub it like before, causing Luke to look up at her with a smile.

"Thank you, Luke. Hearing you say that means so much." She said to her son. Seeing her brother and mother like this, Lily smiled too.

Once everything was set for Luke's journey, outside, the front door opened and Luke burst out into the streets. Luke took a deep breath and gazed up at the sky. Then, his mother and sister walked out a step from the front door and then Luke turned around toward them.

"Alright, wish me luck!" Luke shouted in excitement at his mother and sister.

"Good luck, big brother! You and Riolu come back soon!" Lily shouted to him, waving good-bye.

"Be careful out there, son! And don't forget to call us whenever you can!" His mother shouted as she waved good-bye to him. Luke also waved good-bye as he started heading down the street.

"Don't worry, I will!" Luke shouted back, "See ya, Mom! And you too, Lily! Next time you see me, I'll be as strong as Dad!"

To hear her son say that, his mother couldn't help but show a small tear in her eye. To think that her son was going off on his own journey and wanting to be as strong as his father made her very proud. She wiped the tear off her face, and Lily smiled at her as they held each others hands and watched Luke set off on his journey.

_"Be strong, Luke,"_ she thought to herself, _"Make me and your father proud."_

Seeing the smile on her mother's face, Lily looked up at her and smiled, catching her attention.

"By the way, mommy, will you and daddy be doing this for me when I go on a Pokémon journey too?" She asked, but her mother only giggled at her as they head back inside.

"Hehe... Well since you asked, of course we will, sweetie," she answered with a warm smile, "But remember, you gotta be patient, okay?"

"Okay!" Lily exclaimed in joy as the door closed behind them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Aquacorde Town, Morning Time-<strong>_

After leaving his mother and sister, Luke raced down the streets, smiling with joy. He got more than he wanted at the start of his journey. He got a Riolu, a Pokédex, and everything he needed from his mother and father. As he ran through the streets, some of the townsfolk waved to him as he passed by.

The people knew Luke very well, and his mother and father. Despite the fact that they didn't like his mischief when he was younger. But now he was grown up and mature enough to set off on an adventure.

"Morning, Luke!" A store keeper greeted as he was putting boxes away.

"Good morning!" Luke shouted back, waving as he passed by.

"Hey Luke, good luck out there!" Said a teenage boy with two friends behind him as Luke passed them too.

"Thanks!" Luke shouted back, waving to them as well.

Everyone in town knew he was going on an adventure, because Luke told them about it, and they were glad to see a new Trainer entering the world. Especially a Trainer who's mother and father were great Trainers back in the day.

Once he got his hellos and good mornings from the townsfolk, Luke stopped in front of the bridge that connects the town to Route 2. He could hear the sound of the river below and he could see the path ahead. All he had to do was cross the bridge and into an adventure.

"Alright, here I go," Luke said to himself as he gazed at the road ahead, and then looked at the Poké Ball on his belt with Riolu inside. He smiled and then turned back ahead and slowly started walking down the bridge. "Okay, this is it... Adventure here I...!"

"Luke...! Wait up...!" Said a familiar voice, cutting Luke from his sentence and making him stop.

In shock, Luke turned around to see his friend Kevin running towards him, now had a yellow backpack on him.

"Kevin..." Luke said in surprise. He completely forgotten about the promise he made to Kevin for a moment.

"Yo," Kevin greeted as he stopped in front of Luke. "You seem eager to get going. But I thought we were gonna take the bus to Lumiose City and get your Pokémon. Why you going off on your own already? Its not safe."

"Well, that's not a problem," Luke said with a grin, making Kevin a little confused. "You see, I don't have to worry about that, because I already got my first Pokémon. And its right in this Poké Ball."

To Kevin's surprise, Luke clipped the Poke Ball off his belt and clicked the button on it and it expanded in size and he showed it off to him. When Kevin saw the Poké Ball, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"What? You have a Pokémon already?" Kevin asked in disbelief. In response, Luke nod and brought the Poké Ball back to him.

"You bet I do." Luke answered.

"How is that possible?" Kevin asked.

"Well, let's just say my Mom and Dad made some arrangements. Now I got a Pokémon that isn't any of the starters." Luke answered with a big smile and his eyes closed, feeling a little cocky. Of course, this got Kevin curious.

"Really? Well then, what kind of Pokémon is it? Can I see?" Kevin asked.

"Sure..." Luke replied as he threw the Poké Ball in the air. "Come on out, Riolu!"

They watched as the Poké Ball opened up and out came a stream of light that impacted the ground and out came Riolu. Riolu shouted the moment of his release and crossed his arms and smiled. When Kevin saw Riolu, he was surprised. He took a step back while Luke turned towards him and grinned.

"T-That's... That's a... Riolu." Kevin said nervously and hesitant.

"Yeah, you bet it is," Luke responded with a grin, "My Dad caught him for me."

Kevin was still in shock, but Riolu turned and faced toward them and walked over towards them, surprising Kevin in the process. Riolu stopped in front of them and then Luke pointed at Kevin.

"Riolu, this is my friend Kevin. Say hello." Luke said to Riolu, who responded with a cheerful yip at Kevin, saying hello. Hearing this, Kevin started to calm down and gaze down at Riolu.

"I... I can't believe this," Kevin responded, "Of all the Pokémon, you got one that's so cool."

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky aren't I?" Luke said, giving another grin. But it went away when he remembered something. "Oh yeah, I should tell you that this Riolu is still young."

"Really?" Kevin asked, gazing back at Luke in confusion.

"Yeah, really," Luke answered with a smile, "This little guy is only a few weeks old."

They then looked down at Riolu, and little canine Pokémon yipped in agreement to what Luke said and rubbed the back of his head with his paw and smiled. But as Kevin was gazing down at Riolu, he started to wonder.

"Hmm... Only a few weeks, huh." Kevin said.

"Yep." Luke replied. But then, Kevin turned his attention back to Luke and gave a grin of his own, confusing Luke a little.

"Is he strong?" Kevin asked, surprising Luke in the process. "They say a Riolu is pretty strong, even if they're young."

"Well, I'm not sure." Luke answered, scratching the side of his head as he looked back down at Riolu, who was confused too. "I mean, I just got Riolu. So I don't know."

"Wanna find out?" Kevin asked, causing Luke to look back at him in shock.

"W-What? What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Oh come on, Luke. Think about it," Kevin replied, "We're both Trainers, and we both have Pokémon, so what do you think I'm talking about?"

At first, Luke was still confused, but then he started to realize what Kevin was talking about.

"Oh... I get what you're saying," Luke responded with a grin. "You wanna have a battle?"

"You bet I do." Kevin answered with a big grin.

The two gazed at one another in the eyes for a moment, knowing they were gonna have a battle at last after knowing each other for so long. However, Riolu had no idea what was going on. But then, Luke turned his attention back to Riolu and kneel down to him.

"What do you say, Riolu? You up for your first battle?" Luke asked Riolu with a smile. Riolu looked up at his Trainer and was a bit hesitant at first. But seeing the smile on Luke's face brought him confidence. So, the little canine Pokémon yipped in joy and made a fist with his paw, signalling he was eager to battle. "Alright!"

"Well in that case, why don't we battle over there." Kevin suggested as he pointed back to the wide open street. Luke got up and he and Riolu looked over to where Kevin was pointing, and they smiled at him.

"Sounds good." Luke replied, feeling ready, and so was Riolu.

* * *

><p>A few moments later, Luke and Kevin were off the bridge and gazed at each other from separate sides of the street, ready to go for a Pokémon battle.<p>

"Alright, Riolu, let's go!" Luke exclaimed down to Riolu, who yipped in agreement and ran in front of Luke and prepared himself for battle.

"Okay then," Kevin said as he reached for the Poké Ball on his blue Trainer belt and clipped it off. He then clicked the button on the Poké Ball and he threw it into the air. "Come on out, Chespin!"

Luke and Riolu watched as the Poké Ball opened up out came a stream of light and it impacted the ground, and out came the Pokémon known as Chespin, who shouted upon release.

Chespin is a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon. It has a light brown front with dark brown arms and three triangular markings on its face, and wears a tough green shell on its back, which extends from its head to halfway down its tail.

When Luke and Riolu got a look at Chespin, they were surprised. Luke had seen a Chespin before, but not one up close, and this is the first time seeing Kevin's Pokémon.

"So that's the Pokémon you got at Lumiose City." Luke stated.

"Yep," Kevin answered with a grin, "Luke, meet my partner Chespin. A grass-type Pokémon."

Chespin let out a shout with a confident look on its face, causing Riolu to look more serious. But, Luke slowly pulled out his Pokédex and held it in front of him.

"So, Chespin... Let's see what the Pokédex has to say." Luke said as the Pokédex opened up and the holographic screen displayed Chespin and its information.

_Luke's Pokédex: Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. The quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock._

"Chespin sounds tough all right, but I think you can take it, Riolu," Luke said to Riolu, who replied with a smile, a yip, and made a fist with his paw. But, Luke realized something. "Although, I don't know what moves you have."

That shocked Riolu out of his smile. How can Luke use Riolu without knowing any of his moves?

"That's not a problem," Kevin said aloud, catching Luke's attention. "Just use your Pokédex. It'll tell you Riolu's moves."

"Oh..." Luke said as he looked at his Pokédex and pointed it at Riolu. Soon it displayed Riolu's move set, which brought a smile back to his face. "Ah, here we go. Let's see... Riolu knows Quick Attack, Force Palm, Copycat, and Counter. Sounds good to me."

Once Luke had that problem fixed, he put the Pokédex away and gave Riolu a confident smile, which gave the little canine Pokémon his confidence back as he gazed back at his opponent. There was a moment of silence around the Trainers and their Pokémon, but it was broken when Riolu and Chespin looked back at them.

"Okay, you ready, Chespin?" Kevin asked Chespin, who shouted back and noded its head in reply, meaning yes.

"You ready to do this, Riolu?" Luke asked Riolu, who did the same thing as Chespin and replied with a yip and nod. "Alright!"

With both Pokémon ready for battle, they gazed at each other with confidence in their eyes as they took their battle stances. While Luke and Kevin showed the fire in their eyes, ready for the battle to begin!

**_LUKE AND RIOLU V.S. KEVIN AND CHESPIN_**

"Just so you know, Luke, we're not holding anything back," Kevin said with a grin, "This is me and Chespin's first battle after all."

"Yeah well, this is me and Riolu's first battle too!" Luke said, smiling and making fists with his hands, and Riolu shouted in agreement. "So we're not holding back either! Riolu, use Quick Attack!"

Listening to Luke's command, Riolu started to glow and he instantly charged towards Chespin. Riolu sprinted so fast, he was already in front of Chespin, surprising the grass-type Pokémon and Kevin.

"So fast...!" Kevin exclaimed as Riolu hit Chespin in the stomach and sent 'em flying back in pain. But Chespin was able to regain its balance and land back on the ground, but still slid back towards Kevin, who was surprised by the sudden attack. "Whoa, that Riolu is faster than I thought."

"I won't lie, I'm kinda surprised too." Luke said honestly as he gazed at Riolu.

"Well, since you showed me your Pokémon's power, I'll show you mine's!" Kevin exclaimed as his face changed from surprise to serious. "Chespin, use Vine Whip!"

Responding to Kevin's command, Chespin jumped in the air and released two green vines from its shoulders and sent them towards Riolu.

"Riolu, dodge it!" Luke shouted to Riolu, who immediately reacted by doing a back flip at the last second and continued until he was close to Luke. Seeing Riolu do such amazing back flips, Luke was quite surprised, and so was Kevin. "Whoa...! Riolu...! That was...!"

"Incredible..." Kevin stated as Chepsin landed back on the ground and was also surprised. "I thought that Riolu was a few weeks old. How can it do that already?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Luke answered, looking at Riolu in surprise, causing him to look back at him in confusion. "Riolu, how do you know how to do that?"

Truth be told, Riolu didn't understand how he did it either. He just shrugged in uncertainty at Luke. But to see a Riolu do that, Kevin and Chespin were fascinated.

"Well this is certainly interesting. Don't you think, Chespin?" Kevin asked his partner, who responded by looking back and shout joyfully and nod.

"It sure is. But enough of that." Luke stated as he got serious again, and so did Riolu, along with Kevin and Chespin.

"You're right. Let's get back to business!" Kevin shouted, and Chespin charged towards Riolu. "Chespin, Rollout, now!"

Then, Chespin started rolling like a ball and headed straight for Riolu, who was preparing for the attack.

"No you don't! Riolu, Counter!" Luke commanded as Riolu took a stance and started to glow blue. He stood there as Chespin impacted on him, but was easily sent flying back.

"Chespin...!" Kevin shouted as Chespin landed on its back in pain, but it slowly got back up.

"Oh yeah, worked like a charm. Now Riolu, use Quick Attack!" Luke commanded as Riolu glowed again and sprinted towards Chespin.

"Chespin, counter with your Tackle attack!" Kevin command as Chespin faced the charging Riolu and charged back at him. The two Pokémon collided heads, and they seemed to be equally matched as they struggled to push one another back. "That's it! Keep up the pressure!"

"I don't think so! Riolu, Force Palm, now!" Luke shouted. In response, Riolu manage to move his arm and forced it towards Chespin's stomach and his paw started to glow, catching Chespin and Kevin's attention.

"Oh no!" Kevin shouted along with Chespin as Riolu's palm exploded in front of Chespin and sent the grass-type Pokémon flying back towards Kevin in a lot of pain and landed on its back. "Chespin!"

But refusing to quit, Chespin slowly got back up, but was reaching its limit. Meanwhile, Riolu assumed its fighting stance again. Yet, Luke was surprised by how strong Riolu is. Being only a few weeks old, this Pokémon sure knows how to fight, which made Luke smile. _"Wow... I never imagined Riolu was this strong. Dad, I really can't thank you enough."_

"No, I won't lose this! Chespin, lets show them your best attack!" Kevin shouted to Chespin, who immediately agreed with him. "Use Pin Missile, now!"

Following Kevin's command, Chespin jumped and the spiky quills on its head glowed and they shot out a beams with sharp tips right towards Riolu. Riolu saw the attack coming, and gazed in shock.

"No! Riolu, quick, dodge it!" Luke shouted to Riolu. Doing as he said, Riolu started moving around to avoid being hit by the Pin Missiles, but it proved to be quite difficult due to the number of shots coming at him. But Riolu kept on dodging as best he could, and eventually the attack subsided. After constantly dodging, Riolu was panting hard. "Whoa, that was insane. What was that?"

"That was Chespin's best attack; Pin Missile," Kevin stated with a grin, "No matter how fast Riolu is, even he can't keep dodging forever! Chespin, use Pin Missile, again!"

Listening to its Trainer, Chespin again fired a barrage of sharp tipped beams from its spiky quills and sent them towards Riolu.

"Dodge it again, Riolu! Hurry!" Luke shouted. Responding to his command, Riolu started dodging again. But as he was dodging, he got slower and slower until the Pin Missile eventually hit him and he yelped in pain. "Riolu, no!"

But Riolu was able to break out of the smoke caused by the attack that hit him and skid across the ground back towards Luke. However, Riolu took some damage from the attack, due to the bruises and heavy panting, making Luke worry.

"Riolu, are you okay?" Luke asked Riolu, who responded with a nod.

"See, you can dodge all you want, but you can't out run Chespin's Pin Missile forever." Kevin stated, and Chespin shouted in agreement. But just then, Luke got an idea.

"Is that so? Well in that case, watch this!" Luke exclaimed, catching Kevin and Chespin's attention again. "Riolu, concentrate and use Copycat!"

When Kevin heard the attack, he was surprised. Riolu then took a deep breath and gazed at Chespin while his body started glowing red. Riolu was rewinding and replaying Chespin's last attack in its eyes. Eventually, Riolu grit his teeth and aimed both his arms at Chespin and they started to glow and they fired out a barrage of sharp tipped beams. Riolu was using Pin Missile, shocking Kevin and Chespin.

"What...?!" Kevin shouted as Chespin saw the incoming attack. The little grass-type Pokémon tried to avoid the attack, but the number of beams were to great and Chespin was caught and blasted repeatedly, and it screamed in pain. "No! Chespin!"

Chespin continued screaming as the attacks kept coming. When the attack was finished, Chespin landed on the ground on its back. The little Pokémon tried to get back up, but it took to much damage. So in the end, Chespin fainted back towards the ground, showing it was knocked out.

"Chespin..." Kevin said in shock, while Riolu put his arms down and got down on his knees, due to the effort he put into that last attack. To see Chespin down for the count, Luke was surprised. He won.

"I-I can't believe it. We won...?" Luke asked himself, but he soon grew a big smile on his face. "Alright! We won, Riolu!"

Luke jumped in joy, catching Riolu's attention. He too was overcome with joy by their first victory. He got back up on his toes and ran towards Luke with joy and he jumped up and landed right on Luke like a dog would to its owner, and Luke caught Riolu with his arms and the two laughed in joy.

As they were overcome with joy, Kevin was a bit disappointed, but he couldn't help but smile for his friend. He then walked towards the injured Chespin, who got back up and was disappointed in itself for losing. However, Chespin's face soon changed when Kevin picked 'em up from behind and turned 'em toward him.

"You okay, Chespin?" Kevin asked with a small smile. Seeing Kevin's smile, Chespin smiled, nod, and shouted in reply and was soon riding on Kevin's shoulder. "Don't worry, will get them next time. This was only the beginning."

Soon, Luke approached Kevin and Chespin while holding Riolu in his arms and they smiled at them. But then, Luke extended his hand out to Kevin for a friendly hand shake.

"That was a great battle. Don't you think, Kevin?" Luke asked his friend, who responded with a smile too and they shook hands.

"Yeah, it sure was." Kevin answered with a smile on his and Chespin's face. For a moment, they gazed at one another until they eventually broke off the hand shake. "But don't think I'm not gonna try again. Next time, I'll win."

"Yeah well, don't think I'll make it easy for ya." Luke stated as he smiled and made a fist along with Riolu, who agreed with him and yipped.

"Good. We'll be looking forward to it, right Chespin?" Kevin asked Chespin, who quickly agreed.

Once the battle was over, Luke put Riolu down and the young Pokémon got on his toes and looked back up at his Trainer with a smile.

"So Riolu, you gonna be okay?" Luke asked, looking down at him with a smile, but Riolu replied with a yip and nod, which made Luke relieved. "Alright, then let's get going!"

For a couple seconds, they shouted with joy, and then they started sprinting towards the bridge leading to Route 2. Kevin and Chespin watched as they ran across the bridge with smiles on their faces. However, Kevin couldn't help but think back about that battle. Looking back, that Riolu displayed capabilities in battle beyond what it should know at its young age. Yet, Kevin kept smiling.

"Hmm... You know Chespin, that Riolu is something else," Kevin said to Chespin, who responded back. "The way it battled was impressive, especially since its young. Of course, you were great too, pal"

Hearing the complement from Kevin, Chespin showed a little affection by rubbing his head on the side of Kevin's, and he smiled and laughed. Eventually, Chespin stopped and they gazed back at Luke and Riolu heading off in the distance. "Looks like we got a lot of work ahead of us. Special or not, we'll beat them."

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Aquacorde Town, Luke's House, Morning Time-<em>**

Back at Luke's house, Lily and her mother were watching the morning news. But then, the phone rang in the kitchen, catching their attention.

"Mommy, the phones ringing." Lily said.

"I know, sweetie," her mother replied as she got off the couch and walked towards the kitchen phone. "Don't worry, I'll get it."

She slowly walked towards the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

_"Hey honey, its me."_ Said a strange man's voice, which appeared to be her husbands voice. When she heard his voice, she made a big smile.

"Why hello, dear. Good to hear from you again." She replied, but she soon got Lily attention. The little girl peaked over the couch in curiosity.

"Mommy, who's that you're talking to?" Lily asked, catching her mother's attention.

"Its your father, sweetie." She answered. When Lily heard who it was, she made a big smile.

"It is?!" Lily asked in excitement, and her mother responded with a nod. "Hi, daddy!"

_"Is that Lily?"_ Said her father through the phone, catching his wife's attention.

"Yes it is. She says hi." She told him.

_"Well then, tell her I said hi back."_ He said, causing his wife to giggle a little. She then turned back to Lily for a second.

"He says hello, sweetie." She said to Lily, causing her to smile again and jump in joy and then she jumped off the couch and ran towards her mother.

Lily enjoys being around her father, much more than Luke does. She has quite an attachment to him for some reason, but that's what he liked about her. When her father left a week ago, she was a bit upset about it, but every now and then she would hear her father's voice through the phone whenever he was gone, so it made her feel better.

"Mommy, can I talk to daddy too? Please..." Lily asked, looking up at her mother with a puppy dog look. This made her smile and leaned down to her daughter with the phone in her hand.

"Sure, sweetie. We can both talk to him." She answered Lily, who let out a big smile as she grabbed the phone with her mother.

"Hi, daddy." Lily said into the phone with joy.

_"Hey, sweetie. Are you being good?"_ He asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She said to him in a cheerful tone, which only made him laugh a little.

"By the way, dear, I gave Luke your present this morning." She said to him.

_"Oh that's great to hear. Did he like it?"_ He asked, but he couldn't see the nod and smile his wife made.

"He sure did. He was very excited to go on his journey with Riolu." She replied.

_"Well that's good to hear. I knew he would like Riolu as his first Pokémon."_ He said back to her.

"He did, and that Riolu really liked him too. So it worked out nicely." She said.

"Hey daddy, will you get me a Riolu when I go on my Pokémon journey someday?" Lily asked.

_"Sure... I'd be happy to find a Riolu for you too, sweetie. I mean, I won't lie, they are good Pokémon to have."_ He answered, causing her to grow a big smile on her face. She even twirled around a little in joy.

"Thank you, daddy!" Lily exclaimed to her father. But then, he remembered something.

_"Oh yeah, that reminds me. There's something I forgot to tell you about that Riolu. Its important."_ He said, catching Lily and his wife attention.

"What do you mean, dear?" she asked, "Is something wrong?"

_"No, no, nothing like that. Its actually quite an interesting story. Now where do I start?"_ He asked himself as Lily and his wife listened closely.

A couple minute went by as Lily and her mother listened to his story about Riolu. Meanwhile, Luke and Riolu were walking down Route 2. Yet, the focus was mainly on Riolu, who was slowly recovering after the battle with Chespin. Once Luke's father was finished telling the story to his wife and daughter, they were shocked.

"W-What?" She asked.

_"Oh yeah... That's the truth."_ He answered.

"No way!" Lily exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Lumiose City, Techno Enterprise, Morning Time-<strong>_

Far from where Luke and Riolu are, in the biggest city in Kalos, Lumiose City, was a building forty-stories high known as Techno Enterprise, one of the most popular technological research companies in Kalos. But on the top floor, a man got off the elevator and walked down a dark hall.

His face wasn't seen, but he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with long black pants and black boots. But the shirt and pants had diamond shaped markings on the sides that were in lime green color, and on the back of the shirt was the letter "N" also in bright lime green.

The mysterious man made his way down the hallway until he reached the end to a double door and he opened them. He then entered a large room where he saw a man sitting on a leather chair behind a dark brown desk and looking out the window that showed a large portion of Lumiose City. The strange man was wearing the same style clothing, but didn't have the letter "N" on his back or the diamond markings and was wearing a more business style suite. He didn't turn around, but he heard the man enter.

"Is everything ready?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. Everything is just about ready," the man answered, "We're ready to move out with the plans. Just give us the word, sir."

"Aw, good," he replied. He didn't turn around, but he was showing a grin on his face. "Tell them to move out as soon as possible."

"Understood, sir." The man answered as he turned around and headed out of the office.

Once he was gone, the man turned around and looked at his desk. He made a wicked smile as he looked at the side of his desk, which had a small chest board with all the pieces on their starting points. He grinned as he moved the white pawn two squares.

"Everything falls into place," he said as he took his hand off the pawn. "Everything... Begins..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Episode 2: Luke and the Mysterious Man

**"THE FOLLOWING IS AN ORIGINAL FAN MADE STORY"**

**POKÉMON IS A MEDIA FRANCHISE OWNED BY THE JAPANESE GAMING COMPANY NINTENDO, OWNED BY THE POKÉMON COMPANY, AND CREATED BY SATOSHI TAJIRI. I DO NOT LEGALLY OWN ANY OF THE POKÉMON, BUT I USE THEM FOR THIS STORY.**

**"PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATORS AND THE SERIES. THANK YOU"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pokémon: The Aura Adventures<strong>

**Season 1, Episode 2: Luke and the Mysterious Man**

_**-Route 2, Avance Trail, Day Time-**_

As the sun shined down on this glorious day in Kalos, along Route 2, also known as Avance Trail, a mysterious man wearing a black cloak was taking in the sun underneath a tree. Much of his body was covered by his cloak, but he appeared to be a middle aged with a hood over his head, and black boots. As he took a deep breath, he opened his eyes, revealing them to be grey, and gazed at the sky.

_"Hmm... Every time I look up at the sky, it makes me feel like how I always looked at it when I was a younger,"_ the strange man thought, _"How long has it been? Twenty-five years? Ha... Feels like just yesterday this all started. Yet, I can't help but wonder..."_

However, the strange man was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a faint sound in the distance. He got up and looked passed the trees in front of him and noticed Luke and Riolu walking down the trail.

"Hello... What's this?" he asked himself. But then he noticed Luke's backpack and Poké Ball on his belt. "Oh I see, a new Pokémon Trainer. Well, its only noon and I already found something interesting."

The mysterious man then made his way around the trees and concealed himself from Luke and Riolu's sight and kept his eye on them. However, Riolu, who had healed from his battle with Chespin, sensed something. Luke looked down at him and noticed the expression on his face as Riolu turned towards the trees.

"Uh...? What's wrong, Riolu?" Luke asked Riolu, who responded with a yip and pointed toward the trees, causing Luke to look. "What? Is something over there?"

But the strange man got a glimpse of them looking in his direction. He quickly hid behind the tree and slowly turned his head around and gazed at them with one eye. _"Darn. I forgot a Riolu can sometimes feel out a person or a Pokémon's aura. If I'm not careful I'll be seen. And I don't wanna be seen yet. Not yet..."_

Luke took a couple steps pass Riolu and gazed at the trees, but he didn't see anything. He then gave a confused expression back toward Riolu.

"Riolu, are you sure something is over there?" Luke asked Riolu, who only yipped and nod in reply, still pointing at the trees. "Really? Are you sure?"

Again, Riolu yipped and nod, making Luke turn back toward the trees. The strange man then noticed Luke and Riolu making their way towards him, which made him worry. _"Great, they're coming this way. Think man, think. What are you going to do?"_

But as he was thinking, he noticed a Pokémon close by him. He looked and saw a small bird Pokémon land in the grass. This Pokémon was known as Fletchling.

Fletchling are small, avian Pokémon similar in appearance to robins. They have a reddish-orange head with triangular yellow mark on the back of each eye. Their body and wings are gray with white tips, and they have a long black tail with a white 'V'-shaped marking near the tip.

When the strange man got a good look at Fletchling pecking at the grass, he grinned. He then picked up a small pebble and aimed it at the bird Pokémon._ "Hmm... Now that might work. Let's see how good they are."_

He then threw the pebble at Fletchling, who saw it coming. The little Pokémon turned its head for a second and chirped, and then flapped its wings and flew out of the way before the pebble hit it. Fletchling then flew out of the trees and flew pass Luke and Riolu, catching their attention.

"Huh...?!" Luke said in surpirse, along with Riolu. They turned around and noticed Fletchling landing on top of a small rock nearby, and Luke instantly knew what that Pokémon was. "Hey, I know that Pokémon. That's a Fletchling."

As they gazed at the wild bird Pokémon, Luke took out his Pokédex and the holographic screen opened up and the displayed the image and information on Fletchling.

_Luke's Pokédex: Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon. Despite the beauty of its lilting voice, it's merciless to intruders that enter its territory._

"Hey Riolu, was it Fletchling you were sensing?" Luke asked him, but Riolu faced back at him and he was a bit confused. But then they turned back towards Fletchling, who was picking its wings. Seeing this Fletchling gave Luke an idea, and a smile. "You know, I've always been curious to see how a Fletchling battles. So..."

Catching Riolu's attention, the little canine Pokémon turned around to see Luke putting his Pokédex away and gazing at the wild Fletchling. Eventually, the little bird Pokémon turned its head toward them, causing Riolu to look back at it, while Luke looked down at Riolu.

"Riolu, what do you say we see how we do against a wild Pokémon?" Luke asked Riolu, who tuned his head towards him and yipped in reply, smiled, and made a fist with his paw, then turned his sights back on Fletchling. "Yeah, I knew you would agree. Let's go!"

Responding to his Trainer, Riolu went up and took his fighting stance in front of Fletchling, who responded by turning its entire body around and opened up its wings and glared at the little canine Pokémon. But as they were readying to battle, the mysterious man got out behind the tree and leaned on it and crossed his arms and gazed at the battle. _"Alright, let's see how they do. This should be interesting."_

"Here we go! Riolu, use Quick Attack!" Luke shouted and pointed towards Fletchling. Listening to his command, Riolu started to glow and then suddenly dashed towards Fletchling. However, the bird Pokémon responded by flapping its wings and took off into the air, causing Riolu to stop and looked up along with Luke. "Darn it!"

Witnessing the failed attack, the strange man shook his head disappointingly. Meanwhile, the wild Fletchling flew in circles around Luke and Riolu, but it then soared higher into the sky and glowed like Riolu did and dived down at him. Fletchling was using Quick Attack as well.

"Riolu, watch out!" Luke shouted. Listening to him, Riolu noticed Fletchling coming toward him and he did a back flip to avoid the attack. However, Fletchling changed direction before it hit the ground and went toward Riolu, surprising him and Luke. "Oh no!"

When Riolu landed on his toes, Fletchling hit his left arm, causing him pain as the bird Pokémon soared back into the air.

"Hang in there, Riolu!" Luke shouted to Riolu, who turned around and gazed up at Fletchling, gritting his teeth.

"That kid doesn't get it," the strange man said to himself as he gazed at the hurt Riolu. "He doesn't realize he's at a disadvantage."

Suddenly, the wild Fletchling extended its wings out and made a loud chirp at Riolu, causing the wind to hit the young Pokémon. It used Growl. Riolu covered his ears in response, and Luke started to worry.

"That... That was Growl," Luke said as Fletchling's attack stopped and Riolu uncovered his ears, but he was then hit by Fletchling's Tackle attack and was knocked down on his back with Fletchling on top of him. The sudden attack surprised Luke. "What?! How did...?! Riolu!"

But then Fletchling extended out its wings again and started pecking Riolu's forehead, hard. Now it used Peck. Each time it hit Riolu with its beak, Riolu yelped in pain, and made Luke worry even more.

"Riolu! You gotta get out of there!" Luke shouted to him. Hearing his Trainer, Riolu manage to kick Fletchling off and quickly got back up and grit his teeth again, but his forehead was all red and bruised. "Good job, Riolu! Now use Force Palm!"

Listening to Luke, Riolu charged towards Fletchling with his right paw glowing and extend out in front of him. However, the wild bird Pokémon noticed the attack coming and immediately took off into the sky, dodging the attack at the last second and causing Riolu to lose his balance for a moment. As Fletchling took off, it started to fly away from the battle, shocking Luke.

"No! Come back here!" Luke shouted at the fleeing Fletchling as he quickly sprinted and took an empty Poké Ball out, clicked the button, expanding it, and then threw it up at Fletchling. But, Fletchling was to far away and the Poké Ball missed and landed in the grass. Seeing the Poké Ball land on the ground, Luke and Riolu were disappointed and they both let out a sigh. "Darn it. It got away."

After watching the battle, the mysterious man smiled and started laughing to himself. But as he laughed, Luke slowly walked toward the empty Poké Ball and picked it up and looked at it with disappointment. As he gazed at it, Riolu slowly walked up towards him and looked up at him, feeling disappointed too.

"Well, that could have gone better," Luke said disappointingly, while Riolu looked down at the ground and sighed. But just as they were lamenting their failure, they were snapped out of it when they heard the strange man laughing up a storm behind them. They turned around and were surprised to see him. "Huh?!"

"Hahahahahaha...!" The strange man laughed as he placed a hand on the tree and the other on top of his head. Seeing him laugh, Luke was a little annoyed.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" Luke asked in frustration, along with Riolu. "Are you laughing at us?!"

"Hahahaha...! Yes!" He answered, slowly stopping himself from laughing.

"Why?!" Luke asked with a shout, along with Riolu, who barked at him.

"Because, that was the worse capturing attempt I have ever seen in my life." He stately answered.

Hearing this, Luke and Riolu were angered even more. But then, the mysterious man slowly started walking towards them with a grin. He then stopped in front of them, but they were still a little angry at him for laughing.

"I mean, I won't lie, I admire your eagerness to capture that Fletchling, but to tell the truth, that battle was a failure from the start." He stated as he put his hands on his hips and gazed down at Luke and Riolu, who were getting angrier the more he talked about their failure.

"Failure?! Are you trying to say that I'm not good?!" Luke asked with a shout, tightening his grip on the empty Poké Ball, while Riolu grit his teeth in rage.

"No, no, take it easy, kid," he replied, putting his hands out at them. "That's not what I'm saying at all, honest. I'm just saying that battle could have gone better."

"Oh yeah, what makes you such an expert?" Luke asked as he and Riolu calmed down. But the strange man made a small grin at them.

"Because kid, I've been training Pokémon since I was your age." He stated as he pointed to himself.

When they heard that, they finally settled down and looked at him in shock. They didn't know he was a Pokémon Trainer too, but that was because he didn't give a good impression when he laughed at them.

"Since you were my age?!" Luke asked in shock, "How long ago was that?"

"That would be twenty-five years." He answered as he closed his eyes and turned his head, feeling a bit cocky. However, his answer shocked Luke and Riolu even more.

"Twenty-five years?!" Luke asked in shock, along with Riolu.

"Yep," he answered as he turned his head back at them, "Been doing this for a long time, which makes me an expert at the art of battle. That said, after watching that poor display, I can tell you're a beginning Trainer, am I right?"

At first, Luke wanted to argue back, but he realized that he was right. Riolu watched as Luke's face changed back to disappointment. He then clicked the button on the empty Poké Ball in his hand and it shrunk and he put it back in his backpack. Once it was put away, Luke then turned his sight back on the mysterious man.

"Yeah, I am." Luke replied disappointingly, while Riolu let out a sigh, but the strange man shook his head.

"Hey, there's no shame in that, kid," he stated as he crossed his arms, "It took me a long time to become an expert. You can't expect to get everything right the first time. It's common sense."

"Great, now you're starting to sound like my Mom," Luke said, gazing down at the ground, thinking about how his mother use to tell him the same thing. "She always tells me that kinda stuff."

Hearing this, the mysterious man got a bit curious. He took a step closer towards Luke and Riolu, causing them to turn their sight back on the him.

"Really? Was your mother a Pokémon Trainer too?" He asked.

"Yeah, she was," Luke answered, "She use to be a great Trainer. But, she retired from battling and married my Dad and raised me and my little sister."

"Interesting. Very interesting," He replied, placing his hand under his chin, "Then you must have learned a lot from her, have you not?"

"Yeah, I learned a little from her," Luke said, but was a bit embarrassed about it, "But to tell the truth, I didn't pay attention back then."

Somehow, the strange man wasn't shocked by that. However, Riolu put his paws on his hips and let out a sigh at Luke. Somehow he got the same feeling as the strange man did. Then the strange man let out a sigh of his own, and then turned his attention back on Luke.

"Wow kid, you have much to learn." He stated as he started walking away from Luke, shocking him in the process.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?" Luke asked, causing Riolu to look at the man too. But the strange man turned his head back toward them and smiled.

"If you wanna learn a thing or two, kid, then follow me. I know a good location around here if you're interested." He replied as he continued walking away.

At first, Luke and Riolu didn't know what to do. But, if this man was as experienced as he says he is, then perhaps they could learn something from him. So they look at each other and smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Luke asked Riolu, who replied with a yip and nod.

Once they were in agreement, they sprinting after the mysterious man. Even though they couldn't see his expression, the man was giving a small smile as he shifted his eyes back at them. He manage to get a look at the smiles on their faces, and he couldn't help but smile even more as he turned his eyes back in front of him.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Luke and Riolu walked out of the trees and noticed a river running through Route 2. The same one that goes to Aquacorde Town. They were quite fascinated, but then they noticed the strange man leaning down against a nearby boulder. He took a deep breath as Luke and Riolu slowly walked over toward him.<p>

"So tell me, kid, how long have you been traveling?" He asked, turning his sight on them.

"Um... I just recently started. Maybe less then a couple hours." Luke answered, but his answer made the strange man laugh.

"Hahaha... Wow, that explains so much," he stated as he turned his sight back at the river. "No wonder you two couldn't catch that Fletchling."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Luke asked with an angered expression, along with Riolu who barked and gave the same look.

"Well for starters, if you're gonna try to catch a Fletchling, I wouldn't suggest using Riolu to do the job," he stately answered, surprising Luke and Riolu. "For one, Fletchling is a flying-type, and Riolu is a fighting-type. Fighting-types are weak against flying-types. And not just because the attacks, but also because they can fly and Riolu can't. Notice how Riolu's attacks not once hit Fletchling. You did noticed, right?"

Thinking back, Luke remembered Riolu's attacks hadn't made contact on Fletchling, and it kept flying away each time he tried. When he realized that, he made an embarrassed smile and rubbed the back of his head, causing Riolu to look up at him.

"Okay, you got me there," Luke said honestly, but Riolu just sighed. Then Luke stopped rubbing the back of his head and he looked back at the strange man. "I guess I got so caught up in trying to catch my first Pokémon, I forgot all about that."

"Hey don't sweat it, kid," he replied while he closed his eyes, "Every new Trainer does that in the beginning. I know I did. By the way, how did you get a Riolu as your first Pokémon anyway?"

"Oh, my Dad gave Riolu to me to start my journey with," Luke said with a smile as he gazed down at Riolu, who smiled back. Then Luke kneel down and placed his hand on Riolu's shoulder. "You see, my Dad wanted me to start my journey with a Pokémon that I can really connect with, and he thought Riolu was the best Pokémon for that. And I believe he's right. I think me and Riolu are gonna be a great team. Don't you think, Riolu?"

In response, Riolu looked Luke in the eyes and gave a smile and a yipped in agreement. Hearing this, the strange man grew a smile as he slowly got back up on his feet.

"Well, by the way you two are so connect already, and after just a couple hours, I say you two are gonna go far," he stated as he looked down at them and they smiled in response. "But I have to say, its rare for a Riolu to be so well connected to its Trainer so quickly. You must have quite the aura for Riolu to be so friendly toward you."

"Hehe... To be honest, I never thought my aura would be that great," Luke said honestly as he took his hand off Riolu's shoulder and stood back up. "But after the way Riolu reacted after he sensed mine, I'm starting to believe it."

"Well you should believe it," he suggested as he crossed his arms, "Having a strong connection with your Pokémon is key to being a great Trainer."

"Yeah, my Mom told me the same thing." Luke stated as he turned his sight back to Riolu, who did the same thing.

For a moment, they closed their eyes and smiled at one another. However, the strange man was curious about something. He took a couple steps toward Riolu and slowly leaned down to the little canine Pokémon. Seeing this, they turned their attention back on him in confusion.

"Hmm..." The strange man hummed, gazing down at Riolu.

"Um... What are you doing?" Luke asked, along with Riolu.

The strange man said nothing for a moment. But then he returned to his normal posture and took a step back and smiled at Luke and Riolu, who were still confused.

"Yep, I thought so," He said, "This Riolu is still new to the world, am I right?"

Hearing this, Luke and Riolu were in shock. Luke knew his Riolu was only a few weeks old, and Riolu knew about his age, but never did they expected this mysterious man being able to figure it out just by gazing at him.

"What?!" Luke asked in shock, along with Riolu. "How do you know that?! I haven't even mention it!"

"Hahaha... Kid, when you travel as much as I have, you learn a lot of things. Like how to identify a Pokémon with just a glance." He stated as he crossed his arms. Yet, Luke and Riolu were fascinated by this.

"Wow..." Luke said, along with Riolu. "I didn't know that."

"Yep. In fact, just looking at you two reminds me when I first went on my Pokémon journey," he said as he gazed up at the sky. "Oh the days..."

But then, Luke got curious about something. He took a step closer toward the mysterious man and looked up at him, catching his attention.

"Um... If its okay to ask, what was your first Pokémon?" Luke asked with a smile. Seeing the look on his face, the strange man smiled back, but Riolu was confused.

"So you wanna know, huh?" he asked with a grin, but Luke replied with a nod. "Well, why tell you... when I can show you."

Just as he said that, Luke smiled even more, and so did Riolu as the strange man slowly reached into his cloak and pulled out a Poké Ball. He held it in front of Luke and Riolu, who were fascinated as the man turned around, clicked the button on the Poké Ball, expanding it in size, and then threw it high into the air.

"Come on out, Gengar!" He shouted as the Poké Ball opened and out came a stream of light that impacted the ground and with a shout, out came the ghostly Pokémon, Gengar, crossing its arms.

Gengar is a dark purple, bipedal Pokémon with a roundish body, red eyes, and a wide mouth that is usually curled into a sinister grin. Multiple spikes cover its back, and it has large pointed ears.

As Gengar made its sinister grin as its known for, Luke and Riolu were shocked, and a bit frighten by the ghost Pokémon. However, the strange man walked towards his Pokémon and placed his hand on top of Gengar's head.

"This is my Pokémon; Gengar. He was my first Pokémon." He stated with a smile, but Gengar only said his name to Luke, stating that his Trainer was right.

"Whoa... So that's a Gengar," Luke said, a little frighten, but the look on Riolu's face proved how frighten he was by Gengar. As Gengar turned his sight on Riolu, it scared the little canine Pokémon, enough for him to hide behind Luke's legs. "I've heard of this Pokémon, and its a lot scarier in person."

"Oh come now, there's no need to be scared," he said as he took his hand off Gengar's head. "This Gengar's nicer than you think. I trained him to only scare his opponents. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

In response, Gengar closed his eyes and nod at Luke and Riolu and said his name again to them. Seeing how gentle Gengar is, Luke calmed down, and so did Riolu, who got out from behind Luke's legs.

"Wow, you're right. He does seem well trained." Luke said, along with Riolu who yipped in agreement. Then Luke slowly took out his Pokédex and held it in front of him as it opened up and the holographic screen displayed the image and info on Gengar.

_Luke's Pokédex: Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon, and the evolved form of Haunter. It hides in shadows. It is said that if Gengar is hiding, it cools the area by nearly 10 degrees Fahrenheit. Most details of this Pokémon are still unknown._

"Whoa... That explains why it feels like the temperature dropped for a second there." Luke said while Riolu rubbed himself with his paws, trying to heat himself up.

"Well that's what happens when you deal with a ghost-type Pokémon," he stated with a grin, and Gengar nod in reply. Luke then put his Pokédex away and then the mysterious man and Gengar slowly walked toward them. "But enough of that. Let's get down to business."

Hearing this, Luke and Riolu were a bit surprised and a little confused.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, along with Riolu.

"I mean is that I'm gonna tell a few secrets about the way of Pokémon battle." He answered with a smile. Hearing this, Luke and Riolu smiled again.

"Oh...!" Luke exclaimed and then started laughing with Riolu. "Hahahaha... I get it now."

"Exactly," the man said while Gengar said his usual thing. Then the strange man and Gengar walked over to a tree and he leaned against it on his back while Gengar stood by him with his arms crossed. "First things first. Why don't I explain a little more about myself before we get started with the lesson."

"Alright. Sounds good." Luke replied as he and Riolu walked toward the strange man and they both sat down on the grass.

Luke crossed his legs when he sat down, but Riolu had his out and his paws touching the grass. Seeing this, the mysterious man couldn't help but smile. Something about Luke and Riolu kept reminding him of the old days. The strange man then slid down the tree and touched the grass below and gazed at them.

"Okay... Now, where do I start?" he asked himself, while Luke and Riolu were listening closely. "Ah yes..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Aquacorde Town, Luke's House, Day Time-<strong>_

While Luke was listening to the mysterious man's story, back at Aquacorde Town, at his house, his mother had her white Holo Caster in her hand and gazed at it, puzzled. After hearing the story about Riolu from Luke's father, she was debating if she should call Luke and tell him about it. But as she stood next to the shelves with all her's and her husband's League winning trophies, Lily slowly approached her.

She wasn't wearing her pajamas like earlier. Instead she was wearing a little girl dress with a white top and a red skirt with white polka dots all around and that went down to her knees, white socks, and little girl black dress shoes. In some ways, she resembled her mother in that little dress when she was younger. She slowly approached her mother and looked up at her puzzled expression.

"Aren't you gonna tell Luke, mommy?" Lily asked, catching her mother's attention for a moment before she looked back at her Holo Caster.

She had been debating on it every since the call she got from her husband. She thought it was necessary for her son to know about Riolu, but she also had other thoughts about it.

"I don't know yet, sweetie," she answered, "I mean I should, but I don't know. If I tell him now, who knows what his reaction might be."

"But he should know," Lily replied, "I mean Riolu is his Pokémon, right? So he should know more about him."

She knew her daughter was right, but she was struggling to tell her son. It did seem necessary for Luke to understand his Riolu a little more, yet she had no idea what he might think after knowing. She slowly placed her thumb on the center button of her white Holo Caster, but before she pressed it, she had second thoughts again. So she took her thumb off the button and put her Holo Caster down, surprising Lily.

"Mommy...?" Lily asked in concern, but she was answered with a smile form her mother as she turned her sight down to her.

"I think it might be best that Luke doesn't know. At least not yet," she said, but Lily was surprised by her mother's answer. "I mean, you know how Luke is. If he learns about this now, we won't know what he might think or do. I believe its best the he doesn't know until the time is right. And besides, Riolu doesn't know either, remember?"

"Yeah, that's true," Lily replied, remembering what her father mentioned to her and her mother. "Daddy did say that Riolu might not know about himself either."

"Then perhaps its best that it stays that way for awhile," she said to Lily as she put her Holo Caster away and took a couple steps toward her. Then she placed her hand on her head and gently rubbed her long blonde hair, making her smile. "Now what do you say we go for a little walk around town, sweetie."

"Okay, mommy." Lily answered with a big smile.

After a couple minutes, Lily's mother walked out the front door and she turned around and watched as Lily ran out the door and twirled a little in her little red dress before she skipped over to her mother and grabbed her hand. Her mother then locked the door and then they went on their little walk around town.

"I hope daddy comes back home soon," Lily said with a smile to her mother. Then she grabbed her skirt with her hand. "I really wanna show him my new dress. Do you think he'll like it, mommy?"

"I'm sure he will, sweetie," she answered with a smile and her eyes closed, "After all, red is one of his four favorite colors."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Route 2, Avance Trail, Day Time-<strong>_

After a short time had pass, Luke was fascinated by the things the strange man had told him.

"Wow..." Luke said with a smile at the man, while he just nod and smiled. "I didn't know you were from the Kanto region."

"Oh but I am. But truth be told, as much as I travel, every region is a home to me," he stated with a smile and his eyes closed, while Gengar nod in agreement. "And you're from Aquacorde Town. A small town here in Kalos, but a good town for certain beginnings."

"Yeah." Luke replied, while Riolu took a look at his Trainer with a smile of his own. "You know my Mom lived their since the day she was born, and my Dad was from the Hoenn region. When he came here to Kalos, he said he met her during the Kalos League, and then everything else progressed from there."

"I see." The man replied as he slowly got up and walked passed Luke and Riolu and gazed at the river.

They watched as he stared at the river, and then Gengar walked toward him, which made them get up and gazed at them. However, Gengar was looking up at him, but the man had no response to his Pokémon.

"And you said that your Mom and Dad were both Pokémon League winning Trainers, right?" He asked as he gazed at his reflection in the river.

"Yeah. They sure are," Luke answered with a smile, thinking back at the trophies his parents had won over their years as Trainers. "Of course, my Dad won more than my Mom, but they're both very strong."

"And I guess they must have told you a lot about Pokémon." He said as he turned his head toward Luke and Riolu.

"They sure have. But seeing those trophies they've worked so hard to obtain makes me wanna work hard to achieve one of my own someday. You know what I mean, Riolu? You saw the trophies too, didn't you?" Luke asked Riolu, who replied with a yip, nod, and a smile, which made Luke smile too.

Hearing this, the mysterious man turned his head back and secretly shook it and smiled at what Luke said. Gengar noticed this and he too shook his head. Then they turned around back toward Luke and Riolu, who put their sights back on them as they slowly walked back to them.

"Well, its always good to aim high, kid. However, the way you and Riolu were battling that Fletching awhile ago, I'm guessing your Mom and Dad haven't told you much about battling, have they?" He asked with a grin. In response, Luke grew an embarrassed smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well like I said before, I wasn't really paying attention back then." Luke answered in embarrassment, which made Riolu look at him and rolled his eyes. Even Riolu would have listened, and he's only a few weeks old. The strange man on the other hand only smiled and placed his hand on Luke's shoulder, which shocked him.

"Well then, how about I give you a little advice, kid." The strange man said to Luke, who grew a big smile upon hearing that.

"You would do that?" Luke asked in excitement, catching Riolu's attention too. The man nod and took his hand of Luke's shoulder.

"Of course," he replied, "In fact, that's the whole reason why I'm still here. That and... I was bored."

When they heard that, Luke and Riolu were both excited. They looked at each other in the eyes with smiles on their faces.

"Here that, Riolu, he's gonna give us advice." Luke said in excitement to Riolu, who replied with a joyful yip. The man laughed a little as they turned their attention back on him and Gengar.

"Oh I'm gonna give you advice alright. And I'll start with the usual... criticism." he said, causing Luke and Riolu to lose their smiles. Then the man pointed right at them. "First of all, your battle style against that Fletchling earlier, was terrible. And by terrible I mean... terrible."

Now that took their smiles away. Hearing those words, Luke and Riolu were disappointed in themselves again. Looking back, that battle with Fletchling could have gone better.

"Hey... Are you giving us advice, or are you trying to make us feel bad?" Luke asked, along with Riolu. But the mysterious man only shook his head at them.

"Kid, that's criticism. Get use to it. You're gonna hear that a lot on your journey. I know I did," he stated while Gengar nod in agreement, which made Luke and Riolu feel even more disappointed, but that was soon broken. "But anyway, back to the point. I watched the whole battle, and I'm surprised you didn't know that a fighting-type like Riolu has zero chance against a flying-type like Fletchling. Not just in type advantage, but also because that Fletchling can fly, and Riolu can't."

Hearing this, Luke and Riolu started to think back on the battle they had with Fletchling and how every attack Riolu used never touched Fletchling, because it kept on flying away. And when Riolu tried to dodge the bird Pokémon's attacks, it proved to be to fast for Riolu to evade.

"Its true that Riolu is a strong and fast Pokémon, but against a Pokémon that can fly, it doesn't stand a chance," he stated while Gengar closed his eyes and kept nodding in agreement, catching their attention again. "Not to mention Riolu was hit by Fletchling's Peck attack, which is super effective against a fighting-type Pokémon. Eventually during the fight, Fletchling took off because you both proved that you were no match for it. Yet, I'm surprised it stuck around for that long."

"But I don't understand," Luke replied, "When me and Riolu took on my friend Kevin and his Chespin, were almost evenly matched. It was our first battle, and in the end me and Riolu won. So why was it different battling Fletchling?"

"Well if you both were beginning Trainers, its natural that both your skill levels were the same," he stated as he crossed his arms, "It just all came down to which Pokémon was stronger and faster. Not to mention both Pokémon had no type advantage or disadvantage, so it was an even fight. But against a Pokémon like Fletchling, it was faster, and it could fly, which means that Riolu was at a big disadvantage."

After hearing that, Luke was starting to understand. Its true he and Kevin were close to even during their battle, and Riolu proved to be stronger than Chespin, but Fletchling was a different story in both type advantage and speed. Realizing this, Luke felt disappointed in himself, which made Riolu look at him worryingly.

"Wow... I guess I never thought about that," Luke said, gazing down at the grass, "I got so caught up in finally being a Pokémon Trainer, I forgot all about the basics."

"Hey don't worry about it, kid. We all make mistakes. I know I have before, and I bet your parents did too in the beginning." He said with a smile. Luke lifted his head up and smiled a little, but then looked over at Riolu with his smile gone, catching Riolu's attention.

"I'm sorry, Riolu. I guess I got a bit carried away with being a Pokémon Trainer that I forgot about the important things. Like you. I never meant for you to get hurt like that," Luke said honestly to Riolu. Hearing his apology, Riolu grew a smile and took a couple steps toward Luke and placed his paw on Luke's leg, then looked up at him and yipped, saying that he forgives him, which made Luke smile and place his hand on Riolu's head and rubbed him like his mother does with him and his sister. "Thanks, Riolu. That means a lot."

Riolu just closed his eyes and smiled as Luke gently rubbed the top of his head. After all the times his mother did it to him, Luke seemed to have picked up the habit, and Riolu seemed to enjoy it. When he was done, he took his hand off Riolu's head, the young Pokémon smiled at him, and so did Luke. Seeing this, the strange man smiled too.

"Yeah well, don't let one little mistake get to you, kid," he stated, catching their attention, "Every Trainer makes mistakes every once in awhile. The best thing to do is learn from them and become better because of it."

"I understand," Luke responded with a smile, while Riolu yipped in agreement. "I promise I'll do just that."

"Good." The man replied.

He noticed the smiles on their faces, and somehow he knew they would go far. But then he heard a ring from his cloak pocket. The ring and vibration from his pocket caught Luke, Riolu, and Gengar's attention as he pulled out a purple Holo Caster and check out its screen. He gazed at it for a moment, while Luke and Riolu looked at each other in confusion, but then looked back at him.

"Um, could you both excuse me for a moment. I need to take this." He said to them. In response, Luke nod at him.

"Sure... Go right ahead." Luke insisted as he and Riolu stepped out of the way, letting the man and Gengar pass by and they headed into the trees.

Once the mysterious man and Gengar were hidden among the trees, the man answered his Holo Caster and it popped out a holographic image of a strange figure.

"Yes...? What is it?" He asked the figure, but their conversation wasn't heard once he and Gengar disappeared further into the trees, leaving Luke and Riolu behind.

When the mysterious man and Gengar were out of sight, Luke and Riolu turned around and gazed at the river. They started thinking back on what the man had told them, and when they did, they both looked up at the sky and gazed at the clouds that have just formed. After almost a minute, Luke looked over to Riolu, catching his attention.

"Riolu... After everything that man told us, do you really think we can make it as a team?" Luke asked Riolu, who responded with a yip and a smile, saying that they can, which made Luke smile again. "Thanks. And you know what, as of right now, let's make it official that you and me aim to be the best!"

Luke made a fist with his hand in front of Riolu, the sign that he was feeling pumped. In response, Riolu did the same thing with his paw, and he yipped in agreement and made a big smile along with Luke. But after a few seconds, they're pumped up attitudes were disturbed by the sound of rustling grass nearby. In confusion, they looked to see a small green caterpillar Pokémon slowly crawling towards the river. It was a Caterpie.

Caterpie is a serpentine Pokémon that resembles a larvae. It is a green caterpillar with yellow ring-shaped markings down the sides of its body, and has large yellow eyes with black pupils. But its most notable characteristic is the bright red antenna on its head.

They watched as the little Caterpie crawled toward the river and started sipping the water, but Luke grew a smile and he and Riolu looked at each other, feeling confident.

"And it starts right now." Luke said to Riolu, who responded with a yip in agreement. Then Luke pulled out his Pokédex and held it in front of him and it opened up and the holographic screen displayed the image and information on Caterpie.

_Luke's Pokédex: Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies._

"Hey, that's a bug-type Pokémon. We can take that for sure," Luke stated with a smile, and Riolu smiled and yipped in agreement. Then Luke put his Pokédex away and they gazed over at Caterpie, who hasn't taken notice of them yet. "Okay, let's do it! Go, Riolu!"

Responding to Luke, Riolu yipped and ran towards the wild Caterpie. He then stopped a couple feet away, but got Caterpie's attention as it stopped sipping the water and looked over at them.

"Alright, here we go! Riolu, use Quick Attack!" Luke commanded as he pointed his finger at them. Riolu listened as his body glowed for a moment and he suddenly sprinted towards Caterpie and easily sent the little worm Pokémon flying when he hit 'em. "Yeah!"

Caterpie screamed as it was sent flying, and it painfully landed back on the ground. However, the worm Pokémon easily got back up and was not happy. It gazed at Riolu with anger and it started shooting strings of web from its mouth at him.

"Its using String Shot! Riolu, dodge it!" Luke shouted to Riolu, who responded by quickly dodging the String Shot by moving to the side. But Caterpie started to unleash a barrage of String Shots at him. "Keep it up, Riolu! Dodge and get up close!"

Riolu yipped in reply as he started dodging left and right to avoid the String Shots. As he avoided one after another, Riolu slowly close-in on Caterpie. Eventually he was able to get in close enough on Caterpie, surprising the worm Pokémon.

"Yes! Now use Force Palm!" Luke shouted to Riolu, who did exactly that and aimed his paw in front of Caterpie, and then it glowed for a moment until it exploded in front of Caterpie, sending the little worm Pokémon flying again in the air in pain. The worm Pokémon landed back on the ground and slowly got back up. Then it started dashing toward Riolu. It was using Tackle attack. But Riolu wasn't scared as he gazed at the charging Caterpie. "Here it comes! Use Counter, now!"

Listening to Luke's command, Riolu tighten up his body and started glowing blue. When Caterpie was close enough, it leaped at Riolu, but it was easily repelled by Riolu's Counter and was sent flying once again, taking twice the amount of damage it was gonna give Riolu. Caterpie screamed in a lot of pain as it hit the ground one more time, but this time it was to injured to get back up again. Seizing this chance, Luke quickly pulled out an empty Poké Ball and clicked it, expanding it in size, and he aimed it right at Caterpie.

"Okay... NOW! GO...! POKÉ BALL...!" Luke shouted at the top of his lungs as he threw the Poké Ball at Caterpie.

It passed Riolu and hit Caterpie and it opened up and sucked the worm Pokémon inside and landed on the ground. Then it started shaking and the center button repetitively blinked red. Luke and Riolu watched intensively at the Poké Ball. More Luke than Riolu, who gazed nervously at it. But after about ten shakes, the Poké Ball beeped loudly and stopped shaking, signalling that the capture was successful. Seeing this, Luke was surprised for a moment, but he soon grew a big smile on his face and shook in excitement and jumped in joy.

"YES! WE... DID IT!" Luke shout at the top of his lungs in joy as he jumped high in the air, and then Riolu joined in and did the same thing and yipped cheerfully. Then he and Riolu landed back on the ground and Luke sprinted towards the Poké Ball with Caterpie inside. He picked it up and held it high in the air excitingly. "WE CAUGHT CATERPIE!"

Luke smiled as he gazed up at the Poké Ball, but then he looked down to see Riolu running towards him. The little canine Pokémon jumped right into his arms and they spin around a few times with smiles on their faces. Soon they stopped spinning and they gazed at the Poké Ball in Luke's hand.

"Here it is, Riolu. Are first Pokémon we caught together," Luke stated joyfully, while Riolu was in awe. "The first Pokémon to join us, and our first friend. Now what do you say we meet 'em."

Riolu answered back with a cheerful yip and he got off of Luke and landed on the grass on his toes. He turned and looked up as Luke aimed and opened the Poké Ball without throwing it at the ground.

"Come on out, Caterpie!" Luke shouted with a smile as the Poké Ball opened up and let out a stream of light at the ground, and soon Caterpie emerged and let out a shout, signalling its release from its Poké Ball. But then Caterpie noticed Luke and Riolu walking toward it and kneel down to the little worm Pokémon and they smiled. "Nice to meet you, Caterpie. Sorry for attacking you earlier."

Riolu also apologized as he rubbed the back of his head with his paw in embarrassment, but Caterpie closed its eyes and nod at them, telling them that all's forgiven.

"So anyway, what do you say, Caterpie? Wanna come on a journey with us?" Luke asked with a smile, along with Riolu. Seeing their smiles, Caterpie again closed its eyes and nod, saying yes, which made Luke and Riolu even more happy. "Alright!"

Then Luke and Riolu got back up to their normal posture, but Luke extended his left arm down to Caterpie, who was a bit surprised. The little worm Pokémon looked up and saw its new Trainer smile down at it.

"Come on, don't be shy, Caterpie. Climb aboard." Luke insisted, along with Riolu, who smiled and yipped at Caterpie to encourage it. And it worked. The little worm Pokémon cheerfully climbed up Luke's arm and got on his shoulder. Luke laughed, along with Riolu as Caterpie acted like it was king of the world or something. "Hahahahaha..."

But just as they were celebrating with Caterpie, the mysterious man and Gengar slowly emerged from the trees nearby as he was putting his Holo Caster back in his cloak.

"Okay, I'm back. Sorry about that. Some people just don't know when to..." he said but was cut off from his sentence when he and Gengar took a look at Luke and noticed Caterpie on his shoulder. "What in the...?"

The sound of his voice caught Luke and his Pokémon's attention as he, Riolu, and Caterpie faced the mysterious man with smiles on their faces.

"Oh hey... Where have you been?" Luke asked him, who was confused as to why Luke had a Caterpie on his shoulder. He slowly walked closer to them and gazed at Caterpie, who was confused as to who this man was.

"Um, why is there a Caterpie on your shoulder?" The man asked in confusion, but Luke only grinned.

"Hehe... Funny story. While you were gone, me and Riolu took the advice you gave us and we finally caught a Pokémon. Which would be Caterpie." Luke answered, along with Riolu who grinned and placed his paws on his hips, feeling cocky.

When the man heard this, he was surprised, and so was Gengar.

"I was only gone for like five minutes and you already manage catch a Pokémon?" He asked with his mouth wide open. In response, Luke smiled and moved his right hand and put two fingers on top of Caterpie's head and started rubbing the little worm Pokémon.

"I sure did." Luke answered as he and Riolu laughed a little at Caterpie, who was enjoying the feeling from Luke's fingers. "Hahahahaha..."

"Unbelievable..." the man said, catching Luke and his Pokemon's attention. They looked to see him curled up in a ball with Gengar patting his back for some reason as he started whining. "It took me days for me to catch my first Pokémon, but he does it in five minutes? I've been doing this for more then twenty-five years, and yet these new Trainers keep making me look bad every time. Why...?"

Gengar kept patting his back, trying to make him feel better, but Luke and his Pokémon were a bit weird out by him. Then Caterpie looked over at Luke in confusion, which caused Luke to look back at 'em.

"Yeah... We don't get it either." Luke said to Caterpie, while Riolu only looked up and nod in agreement to what Luke said. Then the strange man got up and looked over at Luke and smiled.

"I do have to admit, I'm impressed, kid," he said honestly, which made Luke smile. "To think you manage to catch a Pokémon just after you realized your mistakes is very impressive. But its only the beginning. The road you're about to take is a long one. If you want to fulfill your goal of being as strong as your parents, you need to grow and become stronger with your Pokémon. Strong enough to enter the Kalos League, and compete to win that trophy. Understand?"

He smiled down at Luke, which gave Luke a lot of confidence in himself. He nod his head with a smile and gazed at him with passion in his eyes.

"I do," Luke answered with a fire burning inside him, along with Riolu who had the same expression as he looked up and yipped in agreement with Luke. "I promise, I will become stronger, and win that trophy. I guarantee it!"

Luke stick his hand out and made a fist at the man, and then retract it back. Riolu did the same thing and yipped in agreement to what Luke said, while Caterpie let out a shout in joy. The man smiled and took a step back from Luke.

"I'll hold you to that promise. Now... Go..." He said as he pointed toward the direction where Route 2 continues.

"I will." Luke replied with a smile as he took out Caterpie's Poké Ball and aimed at the worm Pokémon, catching its attention. "Caterpie, return."

The Poké Ball then shot out a red beam at Caterpie and it sucked the worm Pokémon inside. Then Luke clicked the button on the Poké Ball, shrinking it, then he placed it on his Trainer belt next to Riolu's Poké Ball. Then he looked down at Riolu, who looked back up at him and they smiled at each other.

"Alright... Let's go, Riolu!" Luke exclaimed down to Riolu, who responded with a cheerful yip.

Then they started sprinting down the river, filled with confidence and smiles. But as they were heading down the trail, the strange man realized something. He ran a few steps from his Gengar and shouted to Luke.

"Hey...! Kid! I forgot to ask...! What's your name?!" The man shouted at the top of his lungs. He manage to catch Luke's attention as he turned around and shouted back to him as he kept on running.

"Luke! My name is Luke! Anyway, see ya around! And thanks again!" Luke shouted back as he turned back in front of him and he and Riolu kept running down the trail.

As they were out of his sight, he smiled. Once he got Luke's name, he couldn't help but smile. Gengar then walked up behind him and stood beside him and gazed at him with that same grin he always has.

"Luke, huh..." he said to himself, catching Gengar's attention. "If he keeps up that bright attitude of his, I believe he'll go far. Will see each other again someday."

In response, Gengar agreed with him. But then, he wondered about something. He couldn't help but think about that Riolu of Luke's. How it was able to sense out his aura so quickly, and at such a young age? He didn't understand how it was possible.

"Still, that Riolu..." he pondered to himself as he thought back at Riolu's action when he somehow detected his aura. "It shouldn't be possible for a Riolu to sense out aura that quickly, especially at a young age. I know Riolu's are gifted Pokémon, but this one... is different somehow."

He then gazed up at the sky, still had his mind set on Riolu and Luke.

"What kind of Riolu is that? Does Luke know what power that Riolu might possess? This is all very strange?"

As the sun shined down on him, something was sparkling inside his cloak right around his neck. Same with Gengar as it appeared to show off something invisible like a belt around him with a strange stone resembling its colors on it. What are they?

* * *

><p>After everything that just happened, Luke and Riolu kept sprinting down Route 2. Like the strange man said, the road he's about to take is gonna be a long one. But as long as he had Riolu by his side, he believed he could accomplish anything. He took a good look at Riolu and smiled, and Riolu did the same thing and smiled back. Then they turned their heads straight back at the trail ahead, feeling ready for anything. Even the Kalos League.<p>

_"I promise... I will become stronger...! I will win that trophy...! I'll win the Kalos League!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Lumiose City, Techno Enterprise, Day Time-<strong>_

Meanwhile, back at Lumiose City, on top of Techno Enterprise, two helicopters were heading towards the roof. They were black choppers with a lime green color "N" on the sides. The helicopters slowly landed on the rooftop and they opened up their side doors and out came one guy out of both choppers and wearing all black with the same "N" on their backs.

They stood by the choppers as they noticed the elevator coming up and it opened, letting out two guys and two girls wearing the same clothing, but the girls had long skirts instead of long pants. They stood in two straight lines as another man exited the elevator. He too was wearing black, but he had a white lab coat on and had glasses and medium size red hair combed back and brown eyes. He was also holding a black can with a metal orb that looked like it can open up in his hand. He slowly walked towards the choppers with everyone saluting him as he passed by.

The man in the lab coat then stopped by the helicopters and one of men that exited the chopper saluted him as he entered one. But before he sat down, he looked back at that same man that saluted him.

"Is everything ready?" He asked.

"Yes, Doctor. Everything is ready to go. Equipment is ready, and are men are currently scattering across Kalos as we speak." The man in black answered, making the so called Doctor grow a smile.

"Good... Then we're set. Let's move out." The Doctor commanded as he sat down in his seat, while the man in black signaled everyone to get in the helicopters

Everyone scrambled into the choppers and entered their seats. Then they closed the doors and then they were heading up into the sky. It wasn't long until they were above Lumiose City and were heading out of city limits. But as the Doctor watched as the chopper flew across the city, he heard his Holo Caster go off in his lab coat pocket. He reached inside and took out a yellow Holo Caster and answered it. Then, an image of the same man in the business suit appeared. His face still wasn't fully seen, but it appeared he had short brown hair.

"Is everything read?" The man asked.

"Yes, sir. Everyone's got everything we need to move out the plans." The Doctor answered with a smile.

"Good." The man responded with his eyes glaring. "Soon, everyone will know about us. They will know who we are, and what we desire. And if anyone gets in our way, they will wish they haven't. In just a matter of time, all of Kalos will know our name. We are... Team Neon."

The Doctor made a menacing smile at what the man said, along with the other members of Team Neon. Soon, the helicopters finally left city limits and split up in two different directions.

"And soon... the Kalos region... and the entire world... will belong... to us."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Episode 3: Enter Santalune Forest

**"THE FOLLOWING IS AN ORIGINAL FAN MADE STORY"**

**POKÉMON IS A MEDIA FRANCHISE OWNED BY THE JAPANESE GAMING COMPANY NINTENDO, OWNED BY THE POKÉMON COMPANY, AND CREATED BY SATOSHI TAJIRI. I DO NOT LEGALLY OWN ANY OF THE POKÉMON, BUT I USE THEM FOR THIS STORY.**

**"PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATORS AND THE SERIES. THANK YOU"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pokémon: The Aura Adventures<strong>

**Season 1, Episode 3: Enter Santalune Forest**

_**-Route 2, Avance Trail, Entrance to Santalune Forest, Evening Time-**_

After Luke and Riolu had encountered the mysterious man, and after capturing their first Pokémon, a couple hours later they find themselves still walking down Route 2. They had smiles on their faces as the sun was slowing setting. But then, their smiles changed when they got a look at a sign ahead and stopped in front of it.

"This way leads to Santalune Forest," Luke read as he and Riolu looked at the trail and noticed the trees getting closer to one another. Luke heard of Santalune Forest, but this was gonna be his first time entering it. "Santalune Forest... I always wondered what it be like in there. You ready, Riolu?"

Luke looked down at Riolu, who responded by looking back up at him, smiled, nod, and yipped, saying he was ready, which grew a smile back on Luke's face.

"Alright then. Let's go." Luke said as he and Riolu turned their heads back ahead and continued walking down the trail.

But Luke was a little nervous. He didn't know what's in Santalune Forest, but he was gonna find out. Riolu on the other hand looked back up at him and was a bit worried. Being able to sense aura, he can tell Luke was nervous. But Luke only smiled with his eyes closed at him, but Riolu could tell it was a fake smile. Even so, he turned back towards the trail as they entered Santalune Forest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Santalune Forest, Central Area, Evening Time-<strong>_

In Santalune Forest, the trees covered the sun, and home to many bug-type Pokémon. But in the center of the Forest, a girl was walking along the trail.

She appeared to have long black hair that fell a little pass the back of her neck, and grey eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a light grey unzipped hooded jacket on top, a green backpack, light blue shorts that stretched down to her knees, white socks and black and white sneakers. And she had two Poké Balls on her belt, so she's a Pokémon Trainer.

She looked up and noticed the sun setting, which made her feel nervous for some reason. She gulped and continued her walk down the forest trail, but she soon stopped again and looked down at the ground with a frighten expression.

"This is not good. Its almost night, and I'm nowhere close to getting out of this forest," she said to herself in fright. But then she took a deep breath and face forward, trying to regain her confidence. "Come on, pull it together. You can do this. All you have to do is make it back to Santalune City before night. You just gotta keep moving and don't stop."

She continued walking down the trail, but she stepped on a twig and it made a loud snap. She stopped and gasped at that moment, but that was when six yellow cocoons popped right down around her. These were known as Kakuna.

Kakuna is a yellow, cocoon Pokémon. Kakuna has a dome-shaped head and black, triangular eyes. And it has two scythe-like arms in the middle of its body.

When she saw the Kakuna around her, the girl was even more frighten. Frighten to the point where she ran back the other way screaming in terror by those Kakuna.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" She screamed, running the opposite way of where she was going.

When she was out of sight, the Kakuna were confused as to why she ran away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Santalune Forest, Entrance Area, Evening Time-<strong>_

Near the entrance of Santalune Forest, Luke and Riolu were making their way down the trail, but Luke was still a bit nervous. He looked around and noticed how the trees were more converged then when they were on Route 2. As he looked around, Riolu could still tell he was nervous. But then Luke turned back to him and smiled.

"Hey, don't worry, Riolu. I'm just fine," Luke said to Riolu, but Riolu had a hard time believing that, which made Luke stop smiling. Realizing Riolu may have figured him out, he had to confess. "Look, its just my first time in this forest. I can't help it if I'm a little nervous. I don't know what's in here."

After Luke admitted his nervousness, Riolu yipped at him, saying there was nothing to be nervous about. It got Luke's attention, and he noticed the smile on Riolu's face, which made him smile for real this time.

"Yeah... You're right, Riolu. There's nothing to be nervous about," Luke stated, making Riolu yip in agreement. Then Luke took out the Poké Ball with Caterpie inside and held it in front of Riolu. "Besides, I got you and Caterpie with me. So there's nothing to worry about."

But just as Luke said that and put Caterpie's Poké Ball away, they heard the scream of that same girl nearby. They looked ahead in confusion and noticed her coming toward them in fright. She had her eyes closed, so she couldn't see them. So she ran right into Luke, causing the two of them to fall to the ground. Riolu gazed down at them in shock, seeing the girl on top of Luke, who was now in pain.

"OW...!" Luke shouted painfully, causing the girl to open her eyes and gaze at him in surprise. "That hurt!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she apologized as she quickly got off of Luke and took a step back for him to get up, while Riolu looked over at her for a second before looking back at Luke. When he got up on his feet, he rubbed the dust off his clothes. "I didn't mean to run into you like that."

"Yeah well, maybe you..." Luke said, but was cut off when he got good look at her and for a moment he got lost in thought. "Uh..."

It was like at that moment he was somehow lost just looking at her grey eyes, and the frighten expression on her face some how made her a little... attractive. But Luke then shook his head and regain his thoughts and smiled at her.

"Um, sorry... I probably should have moved out of the way." Luke apologized as he started rubbing the back of his head, which made the girl a little surprised.

"So, you're not mad?" She asked.

"No... No... I'm not mad at all, I swear," Luke replied, shacking his hands at her, "Its no big deal. Honest."

Hearing this, the girl calmed down and smiled back at Luke, feeling relieved.

"Well, if you say so," She replied.

"Yeah," Luke replied back, "So, who are you anyway?"

"Oh... um, my name... is Kanako," the girl known as Kanako answered, "What's your name?"

"You can call me Luke. And this is my Pokémon partner; Riolu." Luke answered looking down at Riolu, who yipped at Kanako, saying hello, which made her smile and close her eyes. Then she kneel down to the little canine Pokémon and rubbed the side of his head.

"Well nice to meet you, Riolu," Kanako said, while Riolu yipped back, enjoying being rubbed by her with his eyes closed. He reopened his eyes as Kanako took her hand off him. "And may I say you look really cute, Riolu."

In response to that, Riolu grew a little red in the cheeks and made an embarrassed smile, which made Kanako smile. However, Luke couldn't believe she said that.

"Um... By cute you mean cool, right?" Luke asked while she got back up and smiled at him.

"No, I mean cute." Kanako answered, which made Luke sigh. That wasn't what he was going for. But then he wondered about something.

"By the way, why were you running anyway?" Luke asked, which made Riolu look up at Kanako and asked the same thing, but Kanako just did an embarrassing laugh and rubbed the back of her head.

"Hahaha... Well, I... uh... I got... scared," Kanako answered, feeling disappointed in herself as she looked at the ground, which surprised Luke and Riolu. "You see, I was trying to make my way back to Santalune City before dark, but then I got startled by a bunch of Kakuna."

"Why were you trying to head back so quickly?" Luke asked, along with Riolu.

"Well, you see, I'm not the biggest fan of... the dark," Kanako answered, but she turned her face away from them because she was too embarrassed. "I've always have been ever since I was little."

"Oh...! So that explains it," Luke replied, crossing his arms and gazing up at the sky, along with Riolu, who mimic him and yipped. Then they gazed back at Kanako and noticed the Poké Balls on her Trainer belt. "But um, aren't you a Pokémon Trainer?"

When Luke asked her that, Kanako was surprised and she looked back at him.

"W-What? H-How do you know that?" Kanako asked, but Luke just pointed at the Poké Balls on her belt.

"I can see the Poké Balls on your belt," Luke answered, while Riolu yipped and nod in reply. However, Kanako was even more embarrassed. "Its kinda weird for a Pokémon Trainer to have Pokémon, but yet be scared of the dark."

"Well, I only just started being a Pokémon Trainer, and so far I haven't stayed outside at night," Kanako stated as she turned around so Luke and Riolu couldn't see her upset expression. "I try to avoid having to camp out at night as much as possible. That's why I wanted to get back to Santalune City before dark."

"Well you're kinda out of luck there, because if I remember correctly, Santalune City is still a long distance from here." Luke stated as he put a finger on his chin, thinking about the distance, while Riolu just gazed at him.

However, upon hearing that, Kanako got even more frighten as she look ahead of the trail and noticed that she ran in the opposite direction to Santalune City and also noticed the sun was almost set, which frighten her even more. She started shaking, causing both Luke and Riolu to stare at her.

"You... You mean... I... I... have to... camp... out... at night?" Kanako asked, shaking in fear as she turned back toward Luke and Riolu, who crossed their arms.

"Pretty much," Luke answered, while Riolu nod and yipped in agreement. "I mean of course you could try going back to Aquacorde Town, but that's about hours away from here. So..."

But before could Luke finish his sentence, Kanako suddenly ran up and wrapped her arms around him, surprising him. He looked down at her and saw her frighten expression with her eye's closed tightly, while Riolu looked up at them in shock.

"No...! I don't wanna be out here by myself! I don't wanna!" Kanako screamed, sounding like a scared little kid.

"Okay, first; let go of me. This feels weird," Luke stated, causing Kanako to look up at him and suddenly realize what she was doing. She immediately let go of him and took a step back.

"S-Sorry..." Kanako apologized, still frighten as Luke regained his posture.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Luke replied with a smile, hoping to calm her down a little. "Besides, you're not alone. You got your Pokémon with you, don't ya?"

"Well, yes, but, I just... its just... I've never camped out before, so I don't know what to do," Kanako answered, surprising Luke and Riolu. "Even so, I try to avoid being outside at night anyway, so I never learned how to camp out."

"Are you serious?" Luke asked, along with Riolu, "You've never camped out before, and yet you're on a journey? Camping is one of the best parts."

"I... I know, its just... I... I uh..." Kanako tried to respond back to Luke, but all she did was stare down at the ground all upset at herself, which made Luke and Riolu sigh.

But, Luke took a good look at her face, and somehow felt like he should do something. So while she wasn't looking, he looked over at Riolu and kneel down to his height, catching his attention.

"Hey, Riolu. Can I ask you something?" Luke asked, whispering to Riolu, who responded with a silent yip, meaning yes. Then they turned away from Kanako, who hadn't noticed, and Luke started whispering to Riolu. "Listen, why don't you and I camp out with her for the night. She hasn't camped out at all, and I know a few things about camping from my Dad. Not to mention she's frighten out of her mind about the dark. What do you think?"

But there was no reason for Riolu to think about it. He already smiled, nod, and silently yipped in agreement at Luke's plan, which made him smile.

"Alright..." Luke whispered to Riolu as they got back up and turned back towards Kanako, who noticed and looked back up at them, seeing the smiles on their faces. "Okay, so me and Riolu agreed that... if you wan't... we could camp out together for the night. How does that sound?"

"Really...? You would do that... for me?" Kanako asked in confusion, but they just smiled and close their eyes at her.

"Absolutely." Luke answered, along with Riolu.

At first, Kanako didn't know what to say, but then she smiled and nod at them.

"T-Thank you." Kanako said, but was a little hesitant for some reason.

"Hey its no problem. Besides, me and Riolu were gonna camp out anyway," Luke replied while rubbing the back of his head, but Riolu just looked up at him with a smile. "I mean, we had to eventually."

"Yeah. I... I guess so." Kanako replied, still a bit hesitant.

Once they agreed to camp for the night, Luke, Kanako, and Riolu took a look up at the sky and noticed the sun had almost set. Seeing this, Kanako got a little frighten. But then, Luke and Riolu walked up behind her and Luke placed his hand on her shoulder, catching her attention. She looked over at him and saw the smile on his face.

"Come on. We better find a spot to camp for the night." Luke stated as Kanako got a little nervous for a second, but then calmed down and smiled and nod at him.

She took a quick look down at Riolu, who smiled and yipped at her, which made her smile. Once that was settled, they set off down the forest trail to find a spot to camp for the night. Luke and Riolu walked up ahead, while Kanako walked a short distance behind. But as she was walking, she couldn't help but stare at Luke. At that moment, she forgotten all about the night time closing in and smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Santalune Forest, Between Entrance and Central Area, Night Time-<strong>_

After walking a short distance, they find a nice spot underneath some trees and decided that would be the spot to camp for the night. Kanako was still a bit nervous as she gazed up at the night sky. Seeing the moon shine down at her made her feel not as nervous as before. Then she turned around and noticed Luke digging through his backpack while Riolu watched beside him as he pulled out a red sleeping bag. He held it up as he stood back up and unrolled it.

"Ha... I've been wanting to use this for a long time," Luke stated as he placed it down on the grass, while Riolu watched with a smile. Then, Kanako slowly walked over to him and watched as he unzipped it, and he took a quick smell of it for some reason. "Ah... It even smells new."

Hearing that, Kanako giggled a little, and Riolu just rolled his eyes at Luke.

"Hehehe..." Kanako giggled with her hand in front of her mouth, catching Luke's attention.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked.

"You are." Kanako answered, putting her hand down and looked at Luke with a smile, which kinda surprised him.

"Oh... Uh... Thanks." Luke replied with a smile and his eyes closed.

But just as he turned his attention back at his sleeping bag, suddenly, a small grumbling noise was heard nearby, catching Luke and Kanako's attention. They looked at each other in confusion for a second until they heard the sound again. They turned and noticed the sound was coming from Riolu's stomach. In embarrassment, Riolu placed both his paws on his stomach, but they just smiled at him.

"Getting hungry, Riolu?" Luke asked, causing Riolu to look up at him with a smile, nod, and yipped, meaning yes. "Well then, good thing I packed this just in case."

Luke then went through his backpack again, while Kanako and Riolu watched in curiosity. After a few seconds, Luke pulled out a small can that had the words 'Pokémon Food' labeled on it. Seeing this, Riolu grew a big smile as Luke opened the can and passed it over to him and smiled.

"Here you go, Riolu. Eat up," Luke said to Riolu, who responded with a loud yip in joy as he took the can from Luke's hand with both paws and sat down and put his right paw in and grabbed out a small brown cylinder shape treat and toss it in his mouth and chewed it with his eyes closed. When Riolu swallowed, he let out a cheerful yip and grabbed another. Seeing this, Luke smiled at him. "By the way that sounded, you must really like it. Don't ya, Riolu."

Riolu responded with a couple nods, a joyful yip, and a big smile at Luke, which made him laugh. Seeing this, Kanako couldn't help but smile too.

"You know, you're really good with Riolu." Kanako stated to Luke, catching his attention.

"Well of course I am. After all, Riolu is my first Pokémon." Luke replied, but Kanako was surprised to hear that. They then looked back at Riolu, who was still munching away at the Pokémon Food.

"You mean, Riolu was your first Pokémon? I didn't know that." Kanako said honestly, while Luke nod in reply.

"Yeah... He is," Luke answered with a smile, "You see, my Dad wanted me to start my journey with a Pokémon I can really connected with. So he gave me Riolu as my first Pokémon. And I have to say, me and him really connect alright. Even though we've only been traveling just today."

When Luke mentioned he was just starting his journey to Kanako, she looked back at him with curiosity.

"Wait, you've only just started traveling with Riolu?" Kanako asked. In response, Luke smiled and nod at her.

"Yeah..." Luke answered, which made Kanako a bit surprised. But then he got curious about something. "By the way, how long have you been traveling? Have you just started like I have?"

"Sorta..." Kanako answered, a bit nervous, which surprised Luke. "You see, I've been traveling for almost a week. Ever since I got my first Pokemon in Lumiose City."

When Luke heard how long Kanako has been traveling, it was like something broke inside Luke. Kanako watched as he slowly fell back toward the ground. When he impacted the ground, Kanako looked down at him in shock, along with Riolu, who stopped eating and gazed in shock at Luke, who had a weird expression on his face.

"Um... Are you... okay?" Kanako asked nervously. In response, Luke quickly shook his head and got back up on his feet and looked over at her.

"Uh... Yeah. I'm... I'm just fine. Nothing to worry about." Luke answered with a weird smile which kinda confused Kanako, while Riolu tilt his head in confusion.

"Well um, if you... say so," Kanako replied, growing a smile back on her face while Luke was still giving his weird one. Then she took her backpack off, opened it, and started rummaging through it. "Well, I guess I better get my sleeping bag out too then."

"Y-Yeah. You do that. Hehehe..." Luke said as he turned away from Kanako, making her a bit confused before she went back to looking through her backpack. Having no idea what was going on, Riolu just shrugged off what happened and resumed joyfully eating his Pokémon Food, while Luke's weird smile faded and he looked down at the grass, feeling disappointed for some reason. _"She's been traveling for almost a week? Great, that means she's older than me! And yet she's terrified of the dark. But still...!"_

Just then, Kanako smiled as she pulled out her black sleeping bag. Luke then turned around and watched as she unrolled it and placed it down on the grass and unzipped it. Seeing her smile, Luke suddenly forgotten the whole week older thing and smiled too. But then he noticed the Poké Balls on her belt again, and he got curious.

"By the way, if you don't mind me asking. What Pokémon did you get anyway?" Luke asked, catching her attention, along with Riolu, who was now curious too.

"M-My first Pokémon?" Kanako asked back, which Luke nod in reply. So, she clipped one of her Poké Balls off her belt and clicked the button on it, expanding it in front of him. Seeing this, Riolu stood up and slowly walked over with the can of Pokémon Food in his paws. "Here... I'll show you."

She smiled when she said that, which caused Luke and Riolu to smile too as she opened the Poké Ball without throwing it from her hand and out came a stream of light that impacted the ground and out came the pale yellow fox Pokémon known as Fennekin.

Fennekin is a quadruped, fox-like Pokémon. Its covered in pale yellow fur that is longer on its haunches. Tufts of dark orange fur cover the insides of its large ears, and it has a white muzzle with longer fur on its cheeks.

The little fox Pokémon let out a yip upon its release, which made Luke and Riolu smile more as they stared at it, while Kanako just smiled and closed her eyes.

"Wow...! A Fennekin!" Luke exclaimed excitingly, along with Riolu, who let out a cheerful yip. Hearing this, Fennekin closed its eyes and smiled at the them, while Luke slowly took out his Pokédex and aimed it in front of Fennekin and it opened up its holographic screen, revealing the image and information.

_Luke's Pokédex: Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit._

"So this is one of the starters from Lumiose City. First Chespin, and now Fennekin. So cool." Luke stated as he put his Pokédex away, and Riolu yipped, agreeing with him, while Kanako kneel down to Fennekin.

"Yeah. Fennekin was the Pokémon I chose when I went to Lumiose City," Kanako stated as she placed her hand on top of Fennekin's head, making the fox Pokémon yip in joy at her. Then Kanako looked back over at Luke and Riolu and smiled along with Fennekin. "It was a tough decision, but when I looked Fennekin in the eyes, I knew that this was the Pokémon for me. Isn't she adorable?"

Kanako again pet her Fennekin as she purred and closed her eyes. Luke and Riolu on the other hand were a bit surprised to know that this Fennekin was female.

"She...? I didn't know this Fennekin was a girl," Luke said, along with Riolu, but that caught Kanako and Fennekin's attention. "How do you know its a girl?"

"It takes a girl to figure out those kinda things," Kanako stated with a smile and her eyes closed, while Fennekin yip and nod in agreement to what she said with her eyes closed too. Then Kanako reopened her eyes and stood back up while Fennekin gazed up at her, while she gazed at Luke. "There's just something we girls can tell that you boys can't. Its the truth."

As much as Luke wanted to say something about that, he knew she was right. When he thought about it, there were somethings that he couldn't understand that a girl can. Like how his mother and sister could understand somethings that he couldn't. So instead he just crossed his arms and nod at her.

"Yeah, I guess you got a point there." Luke said with a smile, causing Kanako to smile and close her eyes at him.

Meanwhile, Riolu approached Fennekin, catching her attention. Riolu asked if she wanted some Pokémon Food, which Fennekin smiled and yip back a yes. This caught Luke and Kanako's attention as they witnessed Riolu placing the can of Pokémon Food and let Fennekin stick her mouth in it and chew on some of the treats, while Riolu smiled and had his eyes closed at her. Seeing this, Kanako smiled.

"Your Riolu seems like a nice Pokémon," Kanako stated as she turned her sight back on Luke. "That was so nice of him to offer some of his food to Fennekin."

"Yeah... It sure was." Luke said with a smile as they turned back to their Pokémon.

Fennekin finished munching on some of the Pokémon Food and left some for Riolu. She looked up at him and gave him a cheerful yip, meaning thank you, which made Riolu smile, close his eyes, and rub the back of his head. This made Luke and Kanako laugh a little.

"Hahahahahaha..." They laughed as Riolu looked up at them in confusion. But then Luke made a loud yawn in the middle of laughing, forcing them to stop as he lifted his arms up and yawned again. And then Riolu did the same thing and yawned and stretched both his arms up in the air like Luke.

"Well, sounds like its time for some sleep." Luke stated as he smiled over at Kanako, catching her attention. She smiled and gave a nod at him in reply.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Kanako replied as she took Fennekin's Poké Ball out and aimed it at the fox Pokémon, catching her attention. Fennekin smiled as the red beam from the Poké Ball hit her. "Return, Fennekin."

Fennekin let out a cheerful yip as she was sucked back into the Poké Ball. Once she was inside, Kanako clicked the button and it shrunk down and then clipped it back on her belt. Then, Luke let out another yawn as he walked back toward his sleeping bag with Riolu behind him, who also let out a yawn a few seconds after him. Once he was at his sleeping bag, Luke took off his shoes and placed them on the side of the bag and he slipped himself in.

"After a long day, it always feels good to get some sleep. You know what I'm saying?" Luke asked as he looked over at Kanako, who took off her shoes too and slipped herself into her sleeping bag as she looked over at Luke and nod.

"Yeah... Always." Kanako said but was a little quiet. Luke just smiled at her before turning his head back up at the trees.

"Well, good night." Luke said, but Kanako quickly noticed that Riolu lied down on his back on top of the side of Luke's stomach and prepared to sleep.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you gonna put Riolu back in his Poké Ball?" Kanako asked, catching their attention. She watched as Luke and Riolu looked at each other for a second and smiled before turning back over to her.

"Nah... Riolu's just fine. Aren't ya?" Luke asked Riolu, who responded by looking back at him and yipped a yes with his eyes closed. Seeing this, Kanako smiled and faced back up at the night sky. "Okay. Night, Kanako."

Riolu also said good night to her as they fell right to sleep. Yet, Kanako can't help but feel a little nervous. This was the first time she was outside at night camping, but when she looked back over at Luke and Riolu, she felt a little better. She smiled and set herself to sleep, feeling a bit safer now. But still, she can't help but think about Luke one last time. _"Good night, Luke."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Santalune Forest, Between Entrance and Central Area, Morning Time-<strong>_

After a long night, the sun rose over Santalune Forest. Luke was silently sleeping with Riolu lying on the side of his stomach, while Kanako was slowly waking up. She slowly opened her eyes, but was surprised to see a yellow worm on top of her. It was a Weedle.

Weedle is a small larva Pokémon with a beige, yellow, or rust-colored segmented body. Combined with its red, purple, or fuchsia nose and feet, Weedle's bright coloration wards off its enemies. Weedle has a conical, two-inch venomous stinger on its head and a barbed one on its tail, but its other body parts are spherical.

The little Weedle said its name at Kanako, probably saying good morning. However, the sudden surprise spooked her and she screamed for the whole forest to hear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kanako screamed as she jumped out of her sleeping bag and ran behind a nearby tree. The sudden jolt out of her bag knocked Weedle off, and also woke Luke and Riolu.

"What what what, what happened?!" Luke said in shock as he got up and looked like he was gonna do a karate chop, while Riolu yipped and jumped up on his toes and quickly assumed his fighting stance. They looked over at Kanako, who was hiding behind the tree as she pointed over in fright toward Weedle, who was getting itself back up.

"T-T-T-That...!" Kanako said in fright as Luke and Riolu looked over at Weelde, who was leaving.

Seeing this, Luke and Riolu were relieved. Riolu crossed his arms and yipped, while Luke got out of his sleeping and faced Kanako, who was still hiding behind the tree.

"Its okay. Its just a Weedle. Nothing to worry about," Luke stated, causing Kanako to slowly come out behind the tree and walk over toward them. She was still a bit shaken, but now she felt a little embarrassed after looking over at Weedle before looking back and seeing their confused expressions. "It was only a Weedle. There's nothing to be scared of."

"W-Well, y-you be scared too if it was on top of you like that." Kanako stated as she looked down at the ground, feeling dissapointed for hiding, but Luke and Riolu just sighed at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Santalune Forest, Central Area, Morning Time-<strong>_

Once the whole morning panic was over, Luke and Riolu continued walking down the forest trail, while Kanako was a few feet behind them, still feeling upset and embarrassed. Her head was down as she walked which made Luke and Riolu turn their heads toward her and then looked at each other and felt like they should say something.

"Um... Don't you wanna... come up here and talk?" Luke asked, hoping to catch her attention. Hearing his question, Kanako looked up at him, but was still embarrassed.

"N-No... I'm okay back here." Kanako answered.

"Oh come on, its not that big a deal," Luke said, along with Riolu, "You just got startled by a Weedle was all."

"Yeah but, I hid behind a tree like a coward, and you saw the whole thing." Kanako stated as she turned her head back down at the ground, which made Luke feel a bit guilty. But then he change to a more serious expression and stopped and turned and faced Kanako, which surprised her and Riolu as they both gazed at him.

"Look, its not that bad. We all get scared every now and then," Luke said honestly, but Kanako was still upset. But then Luke smiled. "Besides, there's nothing to be scared of."

But just as he said that, a Kakuna suddenly popped out in front of Kanako and scared her out of her mind. She again screamed loud for the whole forest to hear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed as she slowly backed up from the Kakuna before falling down. She shook in fear as the Kakuna said its name before it went back up in the tree. Luke and Riolu watched as it went back up before they looked over at the frighten Kanako. Then they both looked at each other.

"Well that didn't help." Luke said to Riolu, who yipped in agreement before they sighed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Santalune Forest, Between Central and Exit Area, Morning Time-<strong>_

After the sudden fright by Kakuna, Luke and Riolu continued walking down the trail, but now Kanako was even further behind them then before, now even more upset. Seeing her like this, Luke and Riolu sighed before looking back at her.

"You're being ridiculous! It was just a Kakuna!" Luke shouted to her, catching her attention.

"But it jumped right in front of me! How is that not scary?!" Kanako asked with a shout, causing Luke to sigh loudly and placed both his hands on his head in frustration.

Then, to her surprise, Luke turned and walked back toward her, while Riolu stood and watched in shock. When Luke was in front of her, she was shocked, but that changed when he took a deep breath and made a smile at her, surprising her again.

"Look, I understand if you're scared, okay. I won't lie, I was a bit scared of this forest too. But I learned there's nothing to be scared of when you got your Pokémon around. Like I have Riolu." Luke stated, surprising Kanako again. She looked pass him and noticed Riolu walking up beside him and smiled, nod, and yipped at what Luke said, and closed his eyes at her, which made her feel better.

"Y-Yeah... You know what, you're right." Kanako said with a smile, finally better, which was a relieve to Luke and Riolu as they let out sigh of relieve.

"Well, glad that's settled. Come on, let's keep moving." Luke said as he and Riolu continued back down the trail, while Kanako smiled and this time walked alongside them, not feeling embarrassed anymore.

As they continued down the trail, Kanako took a look at the smile on Luke's face, and after seeing how quickly he can change his expression like he did a minute ago, she felt a bit strange around him. But she didn't know what it is. _"Luke... I..."_

"So um, I never got to ask. Why are you in Santalune Forest anyway?" Luke asked, causing Kanako to snap out of her thoughts and look back at him in surprise.

"Oh... um... Well, I came to Santalune Forest so I... I could... maybe find a Pokémon I might like." Kanako answered, but was hesitant about it. Hearing this, Luke wasn't all that surprised, while Riolu just gazed at her in confusion.

"Well that make's sense. Can't be a Pokémon Trainer without catching a Pokémon ever now then, right?" Luke stated as he smiled at her, which actually made her giggle a little, while Riolu was still confused.

"Hehehe... Yeah, that's true," Kanako replied as they looked back ahead. But then Kanako wondered about something. "Um, by the way, if you don't mind me asking... What do you plan to do on your journey, Luke?"

"That's an easy one. I plan on entering the Kalos League, win it, and take home the trophy," Luke answered with a confident smile, but his answer surprised Kanako. "You see, my Mom and Dad had won so many trophies when they were Trainers, and now I wanna win one of my own, and hopefully have it right next to their's."

"Wow... That sounds... like an amazing goal," Kanako replied with a smile, "You must really look up to your Mom and Dad."

"Yeah, I do. In fact, if it weren't for my Dad, I wouldn't have Riolu with me. Right, Riolu?" Luke asked Riolu, who looked up at him, smiled, and yipped in agreement. Then they looked back over at Kanako. "And what about you? What's your goal?"

At first, Kanako was a bit surprised by that question, but as she looked into Luke's light blue eyes, she grew a small smile and then looked away from him before answering.

"Well, I don't exactly have a goal." Kanako answered, which surprised Luke and Riolu as they turned back toward the trail.

"Oh... I see." Luke replied, along with Riolu.

"But..." Kanako continued, catching their attention again as they stopped in the middle of the trail, gazing at her while she was looking down at the ground with a small smile. "Its because I don't have one is why I'm on this journey. I thought maybe if I go on one, I'll find my purpose. Maybe."

Hearing that, Luke was surprised. But he then grew a smile on his face, along with Riolu. They looked at each for a second before giving a smile at Kanako.

"You know, that sounds like a really good reason, Kanako," Luke stated, along with Riolu, who yipped in agreement. Kanako just looked up and smiled at them. But then, Luke got another idea as he took a step closer toward her, surprising her a little. "Hey, you know what, why don't we have a Pokémon battle."

At first, Kanako was shocked. She was hesitant about it, but seeing the smiles on Luke and Riolu's faces, she suddenly grew a smile too and then nod at them.

"Yeah... I would like to have a battle with you." Kanako replied, which made Luke and Riolu smile even more.

"Alright!" Luke exclaimed, along with Riolu as they were getting pumped, which made Kanako giggle again at them.

"Hehehe... Well you two seem eager to go. Here, I know a spot up ahead for us to battle," Kanako said as she pointed up ahead, causing Luke and Riolu to look in that direction before turning back to her. "Just follow me."

"Okay!" Luke exclaimed, along with Riolu as Kanako went up ahead and they followed her.

But as they were eager for their battle, Kanako was a little nervous. But when she looked back at Luke and Riolu and saw their smiles, she grew a smile too and looked back at the trail, feeling a little ready now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Santalune Forest, Open Area, Near the Exit, Morning Time-<strong>_

After a few minutes, Luke and Kanako stood on opposite sides of an open area of the forest, big enough for a Pokémon battle. Luke and Riolu were ready for action, and so was Kanako as they gazed at each other. Then, Kanako took out one of her Poké Balls and aimed it at Luke.

"Luke, why don't we use one Pokémon. How does that sound?" Kanako asked with a smile, which Luke nod in reply.

"Fine with me. I already know which Pokémon I'm gonna use," Luke answered as he looked down at Riolu, and he looked up at him. "Alright Riolu, let's go!"

Riolu pumped his arm at Luke and yipped in joy as he ran out in front of Luke and assumed his fighting stance, while Kanako clicked the button on her Poké Ball.

"Okay, here we go! I choose you...! Fennekin!" Kanako shouted as she threw the Poké Ball in the air and it opened and out came a stream of light that impacted the ground and Fennekin emerged, standing on all fours and let out a loud yip, meaning she was ready to battle.

At first, Riolu was a bit nervous to battle with Fennekin, she being a girl and all, but the way Fennekin was looking at him with a confident look brought Riolu back to his senses as he yipped at her, wishing her luck, making her say the same thing to him.

"Alright, you ready, Kanako?!" Luke asked with a shout to Kanako, who nod in reply.

"Yeah! Let's get started, Luke!" Kanako shouted back, signaling the battle was about to commence.

_**LUKE AND RIOLU V.S. KANAKO AND FENNEKIN**_

"Here we go! Riolu, use Quick Attack!" Luke shouted, which Riolu responded with a shout as he glowed for a second before making a sudden dash toward Fennekin.

"Fennekin, counter with Ember!" Kanako shouted, which Fennekin responded by opening her mouth and unleashing a barrage of small fire shots at Riolu, but Riolu was to fast and easily dodged every single shot and ram himself right into Fennekin, sending her back a little ways in pain. "Fennekin!"

But Fennekin easily regained her balance as she slid across the ground until she stopped a good distance from Riolu and growled at him.

"Alright Fennekin, now use Scratch!" Kanako commanded as she pointed toward Riolu. Fennekin quickly responded by letting out a loud yip and charged toward Riolu. Riolu assumed his fighting stance, but was surprised when Fennekin leaped in the air and head down toward him with her claws out.

"I don't think so! Riolu, Counter!" Luke commanded, which Riolu responded by standing still and his body glowed blue. Then, Fennekin landed her claws on Riolu, but was instantly blasted back at the moment of impacted and was sent flying through the air, screaming in pain again.

"No...! Fennekin...!" Kanako shouted as Fennekin landed back on the ground on her side, but the fox Pokémon easily got back up and gazed back at Riolu, who was again in his fighting stance.

"Yeah, how do you like that?!" Luke shouted with a grin, "With Counter, your physicals attacks will only hurt you more. As in twice the amount!"

"Well in that case, let's try this! Fennekin, use Psybeam!" Kanako commanded with a shout. In response, Fennekin opened her eyes wide open and they change into a pinkish color and she shot out two pink color beams towards Riolu, shocking him and Luke.

"Oh no! Riolu, get out of the way!" Luke shouted, and Riolu quickly reacted by jumping to the side just in time, but he was a bit shaken by that attack. "That was a psychic-type attack!"

"That's right. And you know what happens when a psychic-type attack hits a fighting-type, the damage is massive. So again Fennekin, use Psybeam!" Kanako commanded again, and Fennekin responded by doing her Psybeam attack again and fired it from her eyes at Riolu.

"Dodge and use Force Palm, Riolu!" Luke shouted to Riolu, who immediately responded by running towards the attack and then move to his left at the last second and avoided it, shocking Kanako and Fennekin.

"What?! H-How?!" Kanako asked with a shout, while Fennekin was just as surprised. She never seen a Pokémon dodge like that before. But then, Riolu manage to get up close at Fennekin and stick his paw in front of her and it glowed, then exploded in front of her and sent her flying in pain. "Fennekin!"

Fennekin flew across the sky until she landed on the ground hard. She slowly got back up, but in a lot of pain. Yet, she was still able to stand and gaze at Riolu and she let out a loud determine yip at him.

"You alright, Fennekin?" Kanako asked, which Fennekin answered with a yip at her, telling her she was okay even though she wasn't. Then she aimed her sight back on Riolu, who was ready for whatever comes next. "Okay Fennekin, lets go for broke. Use Ember!"

Listening to her command, Fennekin fired another barrage of fire shots towards Riolu. Seeing the attack coming, Riolu was ready for it.

"Okay Riolu, dodge and then use Copycat!" Luke shouted to Riolu, who immediately responded by doing just that. He manage to avoid one shot after another with ease and then he gazed right at Fennekin with his body glowing red. He replayed the last attack Fennekin and then he jumped in the air and fired out his own Ember attack down at Fennekin, shocking her and Kanako.

"W-What?!" Kanako asked in surprise.

Fennekin was so in shock, she didn't move in time and was hit multiple times from the Ember attack Riolu fired. Even though they weren't very effective, they still did a little damage. When the attack subsided, Fennekin was having a hard time keeping herself up. When Riolu landed back on the ground, Luke decided to use this opportunity for the final blow.

"Now! Riolu, finish this with Force Palm! GO!" Luke shouted at the top of his lungs, which Riolu responded by charging towards the injured Fennekin and extended his paw at her. When Fennekin finally regained her balance, it was to late. Riolu was right in front of her and his paw glowed, then exploded in her face and sent her skidding on the ground in pain towards Kanako.

"Fennekin!" Kanako shouted as Fennekin skid all the way towards her. When the dust faded, she looked down to see Fennekin was knocked out. Feeling bad for her Pokémon, Kanako bent down and picked up Fennekin and held her close as the fox Pokémon slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her Trainer. "Are you okay, Fennekin?"

Fennekin responded with a small smile and a little yip at her, telling her she was okay. But then, Luke and Riolu slowly walked toward them. Normally, Luke and Riolu would be excited for their win, but this was a bit different somehow. When they got to them, Kanako and Fennekin looked over at them with small smiles.

"Well, I guess you two won." Kanako admitted, along with Fennekin, who yip in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess we did," Luke replied but was rubbing the back of his head, along with Riolu as he let out a yip in agreement. But, they felt like they may have overdone it during that battle. "Sorry. We may have overdid it a little. Got a little caught up in the moment back there."

"Its okay. After all, that's what a battle is suppose to be about, right?" Kanako asked with a smile and her eyes closed, along with Fennekin who yipped and closed her eyes too. In response, Luke and Riolu smiled and did the same thing and closed their eyes, and then reopened them.

"Yeah." Luke answered, along with Riolu.

But then Riolu took a look at the injured Fennekin, but she still smiled at him, which Riolu smiled back. But he was soon surprised when Fennekin winked at him. Seeing this, Riolu got a little red in the cheeks. But then, Kanako took out Fennekin's Poké Ball and got the fox Pokémon's attention again.

"Okay Fennekin, you take a good rest now, alright?" Kanako asked with a smile to Fennekin, who cheerfully yip at her before the Poké Ball hit her with its red beam and sucked her back inside. Then Kanako clicked its button and it shrunk down then clipped it back on her belt and faced Luke and Riolu again. "I have to say, I battled a few Trainers before on my journey, but you and Riolu were different somehow. I've never seen a Pokémon and Trainer be so in-sync like you two were. And yet, you both just started traveling together. Its a little weird."

"Yeah well, weird or not, that just proves what a great team me and Riolu are. Am I right, Riolu?" Luke asked Riolu with a smile, who responded by pumping his arm at Luke, smiled, and yipped in agreement. Then Riolu jumped and they gave each other a high five and started laughing at each other. Seeing this, Kanako giggled a little.

"Hehehe... You two are strange, but in a good way." Kanako stated, catching their attention as they turned and smiled with their eyes closed at her. Yet, seeing them smile at her like that, especially Luke, Kanako couldn't help but smile even more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Santalune Forest, Exit Area, Day Time-<strong>_

After spending the entire morning trying to fix Kanako's frightfulness, and after a heated battle between Riolu and Fennekin, they finally made it to the end of Santalune Forest. Yet, Kanako couldn't help but wonder why Riolu was still out of his Poké Ball, even after a battle.

"Um... Luke. You're still not gonna put Riolu back in his Poké Ball?" Kanako asked him, catching his and Riolu's attention. "Even after a battle?"

"Nah... Riolu didn't take that much damage, and I like having him out. Give's me someone to talk too." Luke stated with a smile, while Riolu yipped in agreement, which made Kanako smile again.

"Yeah. Its nice to have someone to talk too along the way," Kanako stated as she took a look down at the ground before looking back at Luke. "Which is why I wanna ask... If its okay with you... Can I come with you on your journey?"

However, Kanako was a bit nervous to what Luke's answer might be, but when he and Riolu exchanged a quick look at each other and smiled, they both looked back over at her and nod.

"Sure... In fact, that be great." Luke stated, along with Riolu. Hearing his answer, Kanako smiled and closed her eyes at them.

"Thank you, Luke," Kanako thanked with a smile, a smile that actually made Luke feel a little weird. He turned his head away from her and he was showing little red on his cheeks, but he didn't wan't her to see, which made her a little confused. But Riolu had a sneaky suspicion why. "Um, you okay, Luke?"

"Uh... Yeah. I'm fine." Luke answered as he turned back to Kanako and smiled, but Kanako was still a bit confused.

But just then, they noticed the trees were getting further apart from one another as the sun beamed down at them. They both stopped and noticed the path to Route 3. They had made it out of the forest, which brought big smiles on their faces.

"Alright! I can see the trail!" Luke exclaimed, along with Riolu who yipped in joy, while Kanako just giggled again at them before jumping in front of them.

"Hehehe... Well what are we waiting for? I know the way to Santalune City. We'll be there in no time." Kanako stated with a smile and her eyes closed at them.

"Well then, let's get going. To Santalune City!" Luke shouted up at the sky with his arm up, along with Riolu who mimic him and yipped in agreement.

Then they headed down the trail to Route 3. And to Santalune City.

"So, you've been traveling for almost a week now, right?" Luke asked.

"I sure have." Kanako answered with a smile at Luke.

"Great... That means you're older than me." Luke stated.

"Only by a little. And beside, you're taller than me, and you seem to act a bit older than me." Kanako stated. However, Luke had a weird smile on his face that may prove her wrong. And Riolu already knew this was coming, so he silently laughed to himself with his paw over his mouth.

"Okay, not sure about that. Hang around me for a while and you'll start to see it." Luke said with the same weird smile, which made Kanako confused.

"See what?" Kanako asked, but that only made Riolu laugh a little louder.

"Believe me, you'll see." Luke answered as he and Riolu walked a little bit ahead of her while she was still confused.

But even when Luke was acting like this, she still smiled at him. In fact, there was something about Luke that made her feel... happy inside. She couldn't wrap her finger around it, but it was there. Somewhere. _"Luke... You sure are an interesting one. You and Riolu. But mainly... you..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Somewhere in the Southern Mountains of Kalos, Temple Ruins, Day Time-<strong>_

Deep in the Mountains of the southern part of Kalos, lies an old forgotten Temple. It looked like it was made centuries ago, but now its was all covered in vines and cobwebs. All seemed quiet for a minute, but then a sudden grey blast of energy shot down the brick doors that led into the Temple. It was a Flash Cannon attack. When the broken doors crumbled all over the ground, a man slowly entered the Temple main room.

He revealed to be wearing the same type of black clothing as the Team Neon's Grunts were, but his shirt sleeves were short, and he had two brown straps across him, no hat, and a gold watch on his right wrist with a strange rainbow color gemstone on the bottom. He also has short black hair and green eyes. He slowly walked towards the center of the room with the loud noise of his Pokémon behind him. It emerged out of the shadows and it was revealed to be an Aggron with a strange collar with a stone with its colors on it around its neck.

Aggron is a huge, bipedal Pokémon. Its primarily black with plates of silver-colored armor. The armor on its head has two pairs of holes with horns protruding from the foremost holes. Its forehead plating extends past its upper jaw in a small point. It has sky-blue eyes, and two nostril-like holes on the tip of its upper jaw. On the rim of its mouth are several pointed, fang-like protrusions and the nape of its neck and back have gray-silver armor sections. It has wide, blunt spikes on its shoulders, and gray-silver bands on its arms and legs. Its hands and feet each have three claws. And it has a thick, long, black tail.

"My these Temples are hard to find," he said to himself as he started looking around, while Aggron was silently watching him. "Now, where is that stone hiding?"

As the man searched the room, he looked up at the ceiling and noticed something shiny. He looked closed to see it was a small light blue orb with a strange pink and yellow marking inside it. When he got a good look at it, he knew that is what he was looking for.

"Ah... There you are." He said as he aimed his sight at the mysterious stone. Then, he suddenly ran towards one of the nearby walls and jumped on it. He landed with his left leg and then he changed direction toward the stone and he kicked himself up at it with his right leg and easily grabbed the stone and yanked it out on the way down, which he made a perfect landing with the stone in his hand. After successfully pulling off that jump, he gazed down at the mysterious stone and grinned. "Humph... Its amazing what four years of gymnastics can do. That was a piece of cake. Alright Aggron, let's get out of here."

Hearing his Trainer, Aggron let out a small grunt as he slowly followed him back toward the entrance. But then, the man was receiving a call on his Holo Caster. He looked in his pocket and pulled out his grey Holo Caster and pressed the button. Then out came the holographic image of the same Doctor that was in Team Neon's helicopter.

"Hello, Ronald. Its been awhile." The Doctor greeted with a smile, which made the man known as Ronald grin.

"Well this is all of a sudden. Nice to hear from you again, Doctor," Ronald said as he slowly walked back to the entrance of the Temple. "So what's the occasion this time?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to know if you retrieved any of the Mega Stones." The Doctor said while Ronald showed off the so called Mega Stone to him through the Holo Caster.

"Does this answer your question?" Ronald asked back.

"Ah... Good. You got one of them. Now you just need to find the other four," The Doctor stated as Ronald put the Mega Stone away and took out a little black GPS out of his other pocket and turned it on. "I assume you still have the other locations?"

"Yep," Ronald answered as the GPS turned on and it showed the entire Kalos region and four marked locations. "There all right here."

"Good. Remember, those are only the areas we discovered, the locations are still unconfirmed." The Doctor stated as Ronald put the GPS away.

"Don't worry, I can handle that part. But what I don't get is why I'm collecting these Mega Stones anyway." Ronald asked, but the Doctor only shook his head at him.

"Don't worry about that. All will be revealed in due time, Ronald. All you need to know is find them, and I'll handle the rest from there," The Doctor stated, but Ronald wasn't satisfied by his answer. "Anyway, I have to go now. I'll check on you another day. Good hunting."

With that said, the Doctor signed off the Holo Caster. Ronald then turned his off and placed it back in his pocket. When he did, he shook his head.

"That Doctor... I swear he's always up to no good. But hey, that's what Team Neon is all about." Ronald stated as he turned back towards Aggron and grinned. "Okay Aggron, let's get to the next location."

In response, Aggron let out a silent grunt and then started walking behind Ronald as they made their way out of the Temple. However, Ronald still can't shake off what the Doctor might have plan for these Mega Stones. He is willing to find out though.. With that in mind, he grinned as he and Aggron prepared head for their next destination.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Episode 4: A New Rival Appears

**"THE FOLLOWING IS AN ORIGINAL FAN MADE STORY"**

**POKÉMON IS A MEDIA FRANCHISE OWNED BY THE JAPANESE GAMING COMPANY NINTENDO, OWNED BY THE POKÉMON COMPANY, AND CREATED BY SATOSHI TAJIRI. I DO NOT LEGALLY OWN ANY OF THE POKÉMON, BUT I USE THEM FOR THIS STORY.**

**"PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATORS AND THE SERIES. THANK YOU"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pokémon: The Aura Adventures<strong>

**Season 1, Episode 4: A New Rival Appears**

_**-Route 3, Ouvert Way, Day Time-**_

A few hours had passed since Luke and Kanako exited Santalune Forest, and along the way to Santalune City on Route 3, also known as Ouvert Way, they decided to take a little break. They found a nice spot near the trail and Luke and Kanako gave Riolu and Fennekin some Pokémon Food in a bowl for them. As they were munching away, Luke leaned on a nearby tree and took a deep breath, while Kanako watched their Pokémon before turning toward Luke.

"You seem relaxed." Kanako stated with a smile, catching Luke's attention.

"Hey... After all that walking, I needed a little relaxation time." Luke replied with a smile, making Kanako giggle at him.

"Hehehe... I don't blame you. We've been walking for while, so this was a good time to rest and let our Pokémon have a little snack. I mean look at them." Kanako said as she and Luke gazed over at Riolu and Fennekin, who were so busy eating that they didn't even noticed them.

Seeing their Pokémon eating away at their food with smiles, Luke and Kanako couldn't help but smile too. Then Luke got up and walked over to Kanako, catching her attention.

"So I gotta ask... Why did you wanna come with me and Riolu anyway?" Luke asked. Hearing his question, Kanako was surprised, but she soon grew a smile back on her face.

"N-No special reason. I just thought it be better to have someone around while traveling. That's all." Kanako answered, but felt like it was a terrible answer. However, Luke smiled and closed his eyes at her, making her feel a little better.

"Well, that's true. I mean its always nice to have someone to talk to along the way. Am I right, Riolu?" Luke asked Riolu, who stopped chewing on his food and gave a yip in agreement before he resumed eating. Of course, his response made Luke laugh. "Hahahaha... See what I mean?"

"Yeah..." Kanako replied as she turned her sight over to Fennekin, who let out a yip, saying that she agreed with Riolu.

The two Pokémon resumed finishing their meals while Luke and Kanako watched them. Once they were done, they shout in joy at them to let them know that they were done. Luke and Kanako smiled as they walked toward their Pokémon and picked up their bowls, while they looked up at them with smiles too.

"Did you guys enjoyed that?" Luke asked Riolu and Fennekin, while they responded with cheerful yips, meaning yes. While Kanako smiled and closed her eyes at them before she kneel down and pet Fennekin.

"Well I'm glad you liked it." Kanako said to Fennekin, who responded with a yip and her eyes closed, while Luke and Riolu gazed at them with smiles on their faces.

But just as they were putting the bowls away, suddenly, they heard an explosion nearby. They all jumped when they heard that and looked over in its direction.

"W-What was that?" Kanako asked, a bit frighten, along with Fennekin who asked the same thing.

"I don't know, but let's go find out," Luke stated as he and Kanako looked at each other and nod in agreement. Then he looked over at Riolu, who let out a yip, saying they should. "Come on."

Luke and Kanako then ran toward where the explosion came from, along with Riolu and Fennekin behind them.

* * *

><p>As they made their way to where the explosive came from, it appeared that it was caused by a Pokémon battle. When the smoked cleared, a Kakuna was knocked out on the ground. Its Trainer behind it was all worried and everything. The young Trainer appeared to be a boy with black hair, green eyes, a blue hood jacket, tan color cargo shorts, and red sneakers.<p>

"Kakuna...!" the young Trainer shouted before he took out Kakuna's Poké Ball and the red beam shot out and sucked Kakuna back inside. Then he looked at Kakuna's Poké Ball, feeling disappointed for what happened to his Pokémon. "I'm sorry, Kakuna. You deserve a good rest."

The young boy then put away the Poké Ball and gazed back at his opponent.

"You may have took my Kakuna down, but I'm not out yet." The boy stated.

On the other side of the battlefield, another young boy with brown hair and blue eyes gazed at him with a calm expression. He appeared to be wearing a grey shirt with an unzipped black jacket, a red backpack, blue jeans, and white socks with black sneakers. He grew a small grin as he put his hands in his pockets. Close by him was his Pokémon that defeated Kakuna. It was known as the water frog Pokémon; Froakie.

Froakie is a quadruped, frog-like Pokémon. It has light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose. Its eyes, which have yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils, protrude vertically from its head due to their size. Froakie produces a large mane of bubbles from its chest and back and has two small bubbles on its nose.

"Yeah, I know you're not. You still got one Pokémon left. Don't you?" He asked his opponent, who responded by pulling out another Poké Ball and aimed it at him.

"You bet I do. And its my best! Come on out...! Hoothoot!" The boy shouted as he threw the Poké Ball in the air and it opened and out came a steam of light that vanished in mid-air, revealing a brown circular bird Pokémon known as Hoothoot, who let out a hoot upon its release.

Hoothoot is a round, owl-like bird with two stubby wings and a short, fan-shaped tail. It has large red eyes with beady pupils. Its feathers are mostly brown with a beige underbelly. Hoothoot has a large black, mask-like crest, which encircles both eyes and covers the face. The crest has two protrusions at the top resembling the hands of a clock. The parts of the crest below each eye have notches resembling the teeth of a clockwork gear. And Hoothoot has a small, hooked beak and two feet with five digits.

Hoothoot flew up a little before looking down at Froakie and its Trainer. Froakie was readying itself for another battle with a confident smile, while its Trainer took his hands out of his pockets.

"Hoothoot, huh... So you're gonna use a flying-type now." He stated.

"Yes I am. Me and Hoothoot are gonna win this." The boy stated, while his Hoothoot hoot in agreement.

Just as the battle was about to get underway, Luke, Kanako, and their Pokémon finally made it to the battle and were watching behind some trees. They were shocked when they noticed the two Trainers and their Pokémon.

"A battle... So that's why there was an explosion earlier." Luke stated and Riolu yipped in agreement.

"I wonder who's winning?" Kanako asked, along with Fennekin as they gazed at Froakie and Hoothoot. But she gasped when she got a good look at the brown hair boy, catching Luke and Riolu's attention.

"What...? What's wrong, Kanako?" Luke asked, along with Riolu, but she just pointed at the brown hair boy.

"That boy over there. I met him before." Kanako answered, surprising Luke and Riolu as they turned toward the boy.

"What?! You met that guy?" Luke asked, along with Riolu.

"Yeah... When I went to get my first Pokémon in Lumiose City, he was there getting his first Pokémon too." Kanako replied, and Fennekin yipped in agreement. Hearing this, Luke was shocked, but then he and Riolu grew smiles on their faces.

"Really... Then this should be interesting." Luke stated as his smile grew a little bigger.

For a moment, the two Trainers and their Pokémon gazed at one another, but as they were, Luke slowly took out his Pokédex and aimed it at Froakie. Then the Pokédex opened up and its holographic screen displayed the image and information on Froakie.

_Luke's Pokédex: Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. It protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings._

"Froakie... So that's the third Pokémon you can choose at Lumiose City." Luke said as he put his Pokédex away. But then, Kanako took notice at Hoothoot

"Hey... What's that Pokémon?" Kanako asked as she pulled out her own Pokédex. She aimed her Pokédex at Hoothoot, and it opened up its holographic screen and displayed the information and image for her.

_Kanako's Pokédex: Hoothoot, the Owl Pokémon. It always stand on one foot. It changes feet so fast, the movement can rarely be seen._

"Wow... That sounds like an interesting Pokémon." Kanako said as she put her Pokédex away, while Fennekin yipped in agreement.

"Let's see how it does against Froakie." Luke replied as they gazed back at the battle that was about to start.

"Alright... Here we go! Froakie, use Bubble!" He commanded to Froakie, who responded with a shout and jumped in the air and unleashed a barrage of bubbles at Hoothoot.

"Quick Hoothoot, fly away!" the boy shouted to Hoothoot, who flew up high in the air to avoid the Bubble attack and let out a loud hoot. "Way to go, Hoothoot. Now, dive in and use Peck!"

Listening to its Trainer, Hoothoot dived down toward Froakie with its beak glowing. When Froakie landed back on the ground, it and its Trainer looked up and saw Hoothoot coming.

"Froakie, grab Hoothot's beak!" He shouted to Froakie, who responded by jumping forward and prepared to intercept Hoothoot. Everyone watched as Hoothoot came down, but then Froakie shouted as it put its hands together at the last second and manage to catch Hoothoot by its beak, surprising everyone.

"W-What?!" Hoothoot's Trainer asked in shock.

"He grabbed Hoothoot's beak?!" Luke asked with a shout, along with Riolu.

"I can't believe it!" Kanako shouted, along with Fennekin.

Hoothoot tried to break out of Froakie's grip, but Froakie held on as hard as it could.

"Alright Froakie, now use Water Pulse!" He commanded as he pointed toward Hoothoot. Froakie listened and formed a sphere of water with its hands tight on Hoothoot's beak and trapped Hoothoot inside the Water Pulse.

"Hoothoot!" Hoothoot's Trainer shouted worryingly as Froakie let go of Hoothoot's beak and placed both hands on the Water Pulse and then shouted as it sent Hoothoot in the Water Pulse flying and it hit a nearby tree. Hoothoot slid on its back and hit the ground, but it manage to get back up. However, it was in a lot of pain and was panting really hard. "Come on, Hoothoot! Stay strong!"

"Wow... First he grabbed Hoothoot's beak, and then use a move with its hands and sent it flying. What a strategy." Kanako stated, while Fennekin was in aw. However, Luke looked over at Riolu with a smile, catching his attention.

"Hey Riolu, remember that little strategy, okay. It'll be useful with your Force Palm against flying-types." Luke stated, and Riolu smiled and yipped in agreement with him. Then they looked back at the battle and noticed Hoothoot getting back up and was ready for more.

"Way to go, Hoothoot! Now use Extrasensory!" The boy shouted to Hoothoot, who listened and flew up in the air and hoot as its eyes started glowing different colors and it shot out two rays at Froakie with a loud hoot.

"Froakie, use Double Team!" He shouted to Froakie as it placed its hand on the ground. Listening to its Trainer, Froakie started making multiple images of itself around the battlefield, shocking Hoothoot and its Trainer as the attack hit one of the fake ones.

"A Fake?!" Hoothoot's Trainer shouted in shock along with Hoothoot, but Luke, Kanako, and their Pokémon were just as surprised as they were.

"Now Froakie, use your Frubbles to knock Hoothoot down!" He shouted, while Froakie and its clones took out two small chunks of the Frubbles along their necks and threw them at Hoothot one at a time.

Hoothoot tried to dodge the Frubbles one after another, but it was eventually caught by one of them and the rest came after, sending the Owl Pokémon plummeting toward the ground. When Hoothoot landed on the ground, it tried to get back up, but it was stuck to the ground on its back by the Frubbles.

"Hoothoot!" Hoothoot's Trainer shouted worryingly. Hoothoot tried its best to get up, but it couldn't break free.

"Now Froakie, finish Hoothoot with Pound! Let's go!" He commanded to Froakie, who responded by jumping in the air with its clones and their hands started to glow as they went back down and each of them pounded Hoothoot in unison, causing the Owl Pokémon to shout in pain.

"Hoothot...! No...!" Hoothoot's Trainer shouted at the top of his lungs as the Froakies jumped off Hoothoot and they disappeared at once instead of the original. Looking over at his Hoothoot, the Trainer saw that Hoothoot was knocked out. "Hoothoot..."

"Whoa..." Luke said in surprise, along with Riolu.

"That was... unbelievable." Kanako stated, along with Fennekin.

While they were stunned by the fascinating display by the brown hair boy and Froakie, Froakie looked over at its Trainer and croaked with a smile, which made its Trainer smile a little as he aimed a Poké Ball at Froakie.

"Good job, Froakie. Return." He said as the Poké Ball shot out its red beam and sucked Froakie back inside. Once Froakie was inside, he clicked the button and it shrunk back down and he clipped it back on his belt with two other Poké Balls beside it.

Meanwhile, the other boy used his Poké Ball to return his injured Hoothoot. Once Hoothoot was sucked back inside, he gazed at its Poké Ball and gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Hoothoot. You did your best." The boy said as he put Hoothoot's Poké Ball away and then noticed the brown hair boy coming towards him with the same calm expression as before.

"I suggest you take your Hoothoot and Kakuna to the Santalune City Pokémon Center," he suggested as he pointed down the trail, causing the other boy to look in that direction before looking back at him. "Its not far from here."

"Thanks... I'll do just that. Thanks for the battle." The boy said as he started running down the trail to the Pokémon Center.

When that Trainer left his sight, he looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was slowly starting to set.

"Well, I guess I better get going too." He said to himself as he slowly started walking down the trail.

"Hey...! Wait up...!" Luke shouted, catching his attention.

Luke, Kanako, and their Pokémon came out of the trees and sprinted towards him as he turned around and noticed them. When they stopped a few feet from him, they had smiles on their faces, but the boy kept his calm expression. But when he got a look at Kanako, he remembered her.

"Oh... It's you. And who might you be?" He asked, putting a hand in his pocket and looking over at Luke.

"Sorry... My name is Luke. And this my Pokémon partner; Riolu." Luke introduced as he and the brown hair boy gazed down at Riolu, who yipped hello at the boy, but he was fascinated by Riolu's appearance.

"A Riolu," he said as he looked back at Luke, "First time I've seen one of those."

"Thanks. My Dad gave Riolu to me as my first Pokémon. Cool, huh?" Luke asked with a smile, and Riolu smiled and yipped the same question too, but the brown hair boy wasn't really interested. He then turned his sight over to Kanako and Fennekin.

"I'm guessing they're with you?" He asked Kanako, surprising Luke and Riolu as they turned towards them. But Kanako let out an embarrassed smile and her eyes closed along with Fennekin.

"Well, actually, I'm with them." Kanako answered, along with Fennekin. Hearing this, he looked back at Luke and Riolu, but he wasn't impressed.

"Oh... I see..." He stated, causing Luke and Riolu to gaze at him with anger.

"Hey... What does that suppose to mean?" Luke asked, feeling insulted along with Riolu who yipped the same question, but the boy wasn't fazed by them.

"Nothing really. You just seem rather annoying to me." He answered with a calm expression, but his answer made Luke a little irritated as he took a step toward him.

"What did you say?!" Luke asked in anger, while Riolu growled at the boy, but all he did was walk pass them and over to Kanako without even looking at them.

"And there proves my point," he answered, causing Luke and Riolu to turn and glare at him, gritting their teeth. When he was in front of Kanako and Fennekin, he turned his eyes at them for a second before looking back at her. "So why are you with them?"

"You know we can hear you!" Luke exclaimed in anger, along with Riolu.

"Its actually kinda a long and complicated story. But, we saw your battle earlier. You and Froakie were really good." Kanako said with a smile, along with Fennekin.

"Thanks... Me and Froakie have been at it for awhile now." He stated, but then Luke and Riolu slide over towards them, catching their attention. For some reason their angered expression was gone as they looked over at the brown hair boy.

"I agree with Kanako, you and Froakie had some really amazing moves back there," Luke stated with a smile, along with Riolu who yipped in agreement. "The way you caught Hoothoot by the beak like that was amazing. And not to mention the way you used Double Team. I gotta say, you're really good."

"Thanks... But coming from you, that doesn't mean much." He stated as he closed his eyes at Luke and Riolu and turned his head away, causing them to get angry again as Luke made a fist at him.

"What...?! What are you saying?!" Luke asked in anger, along with Riolu. But before Luke could take another step at him, Kanako worried and she got between them.

"Luke, stop it. The last thing we need is for you start a fight." Kanako stated with a worried expression, along with Fennekin who yipped the same thing. But the boy reopened his eyes and gazed back at Luke and Kanako, catching their attention.

"No, let him. Then he can find out how bad that'll turn out." He replied, angering Luke and Riolu even more, and making Kanako and Fennekin even more worried.

"What did you say?! Who do you think you are anyway?!" Luke asked in anger, and so did Riolu as he barked at him.

"My name is Shade. I'm a Pokémon Trainer aiming to enter the Kalos League." The boy name Shade stated to them, but that didn't calm Luke down at all as he and Riolu broke away from Kanako and Fennekin and glared at him.

"Yeah well, I'm gonna enter the Kalos League too." Luke stated in anger, while Riolu yipped in agreement with him, and Kanako and Fennekin then jumped in front of Luke and Riolu before he could say something else.

"And I never really introduced myself. I'm Kanako. N-Nice to meet you, Shade." Kanako introduced herself with a smile, along with Fennekin who yipped out a hello, but they were then pushed to the side by Luke and Riolu, who were still mad at Shade for insulting them.

"Not now, Kanako." Luke said as he pushed her out of the way and glared back at Shade, while Kanako was a bit surprised and confused by the sudden push.

As for Shade, he just sighed and close his eyes at Luke. Seeing the way he was acting, he's assumption on him being annoying was true. At least to him it was. He then reopened his eyes and was again gazing at an angry Luke and Riolu, and a worried Kanako and Fennekin.

"Hmph... The way you act, I see you entering the Kalos League, and getting knocked out quickly." Shade stated, turning his head away from them.

"What?!" Luke shouted in anger, along with Riolu who barked at Shade, while Kanako and Fennekin were really getting worried.

"Do you even have any Gym Badges?" Shade asked, turning his head back at Luke, who was suddenly confused by his question.

"Gym Badges...?" Luke asked, suddenly changing his expression to confusion, which actually brought a small relieve to Kanako as she silently let out a sigh of relieve.

"Gym Badges. You need them in order to enter the Kalos League. Approximately eight badges. Here, I'll show you what I mean." Shade stated as he took out a black badge case with the Pokémon Gym logo in the center and opened it and revealed that he had one badge on the top left.

The badge appeared to resemble a brown ladybug with black dots. It was known as the Bug Badge from Santalune City. Luke, Kanako, Riolu, and Fennekin took a good look at the badge and they were shocked by it. Especially Luke and Riolu.

"Whoa... So that's a Gym Badge." Luke said in amazement, while Riolu was just in aw with his mouth wide open.

"I've never seen one in person before." Kanako stated in aw at the Gym Badge, along with Fennekin who silently yipped in agreement.

Then Shade closed his badge case and slipped it back in his backpack and then put both hands in his pockets, while Luke, Kanako, and their Pokémon gazed back at him.

"So like I said, you need eight badges in order to compete in the Kalos League. So again, how many badges do you have?" Shade asked, setting his sight back on Luke, who was surprised by his question. He then rubbed the back of his head, feeling embarrassed as everyone looked at him.

"Well, you see, I don't exactly have any badges," Luke answered, putting his hand down, but Shade just closed his eyes at him. "I mean, I just started on my journey, so of course I don't have any badges yet."

"I should have known," Shade replied, catching Luke and Riolu's attention, along with Kanako and Fennekin. "Guess that explains why you're like this."

"Like what?" Luke asked in confusion, but Kanako and Fennekin were starting to worry again.

"The way you act. Its annoying," Shade stated, making Luke angry again, and Kanako fearing the worse as she placed her right hand on her chest. "I mean, seriously... What kind of a Trainer just lashes out in the beginning of a greeting?"

"What?!" Luke asked in anger as he and Riolu grit their teeth at Shade, and again making Kanako and Fennekin nervous.

"If you had just one Gym Badge, then maybe you might be a little more interesting, but right now you're just as annoying as the rest." Shade stated as he turned away from Luke and Kanako, but Luke retaliated by running up in front of him along with Riolu, and again worrying Kanako and Fennekin.

"What do you mean like the rest?! Newsflash; you're a beginning Trainer too you know!" Luke stated in anger, along with Riolu who yipped the same thing as they extended their arms out, blocking Shade's way, but he wasn't fazed.

"True, but the way I act is a bit more mature than what you're doing right now," Shade stated with a serious expression on his face, causing Luke and Riolu to grit their teeth in anger. "Besides... I have zero tolerance for annoyance. Now if you don't mind, I like to get back to Santalune City."

"What, now you just wanna leave? Maybe you're just acting like that because you're scared." Luke responded, suddenly changing from an angry expression into a grin, which caused Shade to glare at him.

"Me...? Scared of you...? Yeah, right. I can take you any day of the week," Shade stated, but that statement changed Luke's expression into a glare. But then Shade took a notice at Riolu below and saw that he was still angered by his words, but Shade only grinned and closed his eyes before reopening. "And especially that Riolu of yours. I first thought it be an interesting Pokémon, but if its with you, its only a matter of time before he becomes just as annoying as you if it hasn't already."

Now those words really enraged Riolu. He growled loudly at Shade and also made fists with both his paws. Seeing the anger on Riolu's face, Fennekin was a bit frighten, and so was Kanako. But Luke felt just as enraged as Riolu as he turned his sight back on Shade.

"Hey...! I can handle your insults, but when you insult my Pokémon, then its personal." Luke stated with a serious expression, but that only made Shade grin at him.

"Really...? Well if that's how you feel, then I guess there's only one thing to do; A Pokémon battle." Shade said with a grin, and Luke continued the serious expression on his face. Meanwhile, Riolu appeared to calmed down a little after hearing Shade's suggestion and now he had a serious look on his face too. On the other hand, as they were gazing at each other, Kanako and Fennekin felt a little ignored.

"Its like they've forgotten that we're even here, Fennekin. Why do boys have to act like this?" Kanako asked, but was still worried about what was gonna happen next, while Fennekin yipped in agreement with her, but she was also worried.

But as they were worrying over Luke and Shade's confrontation, Shade looked passed Luke's shoulder and noticed a nice grassy clearing ahead and then looked back at him and pointed toward that area.

"There's a nice little clearing over there. We'll have our battle there. Sound good?" Shade asked with a grin, while Luke and Riolu turned and noticed the grassy clearing behind them and then look back at Shade with the same serious expression.

"That's fine with me," Luke answered, along with Riolu, "I'll take you on no matter what battlefield you decide."

But Shade wasn't fazed by Luke's words. Instead he grinned and walked pass him and Riolu, catching their attention as they turned and watch him head towards the battlefield. Determine not to let Shade get away with the things he said, Luke and Riolu looked at each other for a second and nod with serious looks on their faces as they headed toward the battlefield too. Meanwhile, Kanako and Fennekin still couldn't believe what just happened.

"You know, I was kinda hoping for a simple greeting. Now it had to turn into a fight." Kanako said to herself, but then she looked down and saw the worried look Fennekin had just like her. She then picked up Fennekin and carried her in her arms as they too headed toward the battlefield. But still, their worried looks hadn't disappeared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Route 3, Ouvert Way, Evening Time-<strong>_

As the sun was starting to set, Luke and Riolu stood on one side of the grassy clearing, while Shade stood on the other with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. While Kanako stood along trail with Fennekin in her arms, gazing at them. There was a small moment of silence until Shade took one of his Poké Balls off his belt and clicked the button and it expanded in size and he aimed it at Luke.

"Alright, first... How many Pokémon do you have?" Shade asked.

"I got two." Luke answered with the same serious look, along with Riolu.

"I see.. Well in that case, why don't we battle using two Pokémon then." Shade suggested, retracting his Poké Ball back to him while Luke made fists with his hands and got tensed.

"Sounds good to me. I've been wanting to use my second Pokémon for awhile now, and you'll be the first Trainer to witness it." Luke stated to Shade, but he wasn't fazed.

However, Kanako and Fennekin were a bit curious to see Luke's second Pokémon. They looked at him and saw him take his other Poké Ball out and clicked the button and it expanded. Then he aimed it at Shade and then threw it in the air.

"Alright! Let's go...! Caterpie!" Luke shouted as the Poké Ball opened up and out came a stream of light that impacted the ground and out came Caterpie, who shouted upon its release. Seeing Caterpie's release, Kanako and Fennekin were fascinated.

"So that's Luke's second Pokémon." Kanako said, along with Fennekin.

Meanwhile, Caterpie was wiggling around, preparing itself for battle, which gave Luke and Riolu confident smiles.

"So what do you think of my Caterpie? This is the first time I'm using it in battle." Luke stated, but Shade continued to grin and then closed his eyes at him.

"Its not bad, but not a good choice against someone like me. And I'm gonna show you why," Shade stated as he prepared to throw his Poké Ball in the air, causing Luke and Riolu to lose their confidence as everyone watched as Shade threw his Poké Ball in the air. "Prepare yourself! Come on out, Deino!"

Everyone watched as the Poké Ball opened up and out came a steam of light that impacted the ground and out came a four legged hairy black Pokémon known as Deino, that shouted upon its release.

Deino is a small blue quadrupedal Pokémon with black fur covering its head and neck, concealing everything but its mouth from view. The fur around its neck also has six purple spots encircling it, which resemble bruises. The hair on the top of its head takes the shape of a single small horn. And it has a short tail.

The sight of Deino shocked Luke and Riolu, and Kanako and Fennekin. The little Deino took a good look at Caterpie and grinned like Shade.

"N-No way... A... A Deino?" Kanako asked in shock, along with Fennekin.

"Whoa... I've never seen that Pokémon before." Luke honestly stated, while Riolu let out a yip as Luke slowly took out his Pokédex from his backpack and aimed it at Deino. It then opened up and its holographic screen displayed the image and information for him.

_Luke's Pokédex: Deino, the Irate Pokémon. Lacking sight, it's unaware of its surroundings, so it bumps into things and eats anything that moves._

"Okay, that sounds like a dangerous Pokémon. A dragon and dark-type Pokémon." Luke said as he put his Pokédex away, and Riolu yipped in agreement, but Shade and Deino kept grinning.

"Its true that Deino can be a bit troubling, but only if you can't handle one. This Deino was given to me be my Mom and Dad. A Deino happen to be our family Pokémon, so after I got Froakie, they gave me Deino." Shade stated as he turned his head away from Luke and Riolu and grinned, while Deino nod in agreement.

When Luke heard this, he felt like he and Shade had something in common. He received Deino from his parents, while he received Riolu from his father. But still, that doesn't change the fact of what Shade's been saying to them earlier. So he got serious again, as well as Riolu, who took a quick look at Luke and then they gazed back at Shade and Deino, while Caterpie was ready to go as it let out a shout.

"Okay, Caterpie. This is our first battle together, so let's make it a good one." Luke stated to Caterpie, bringing the worm Pokémon confidence as it look directly at Deino, who let out a roar at 'em and took its fighting position.

"Well I'm afraid that your first battle together isn't gonna end well. Just watch." Shade stated as he turned his attention back at Luke and continued grinning at him, causing him to tense up and grit his teeth.

Meanwhile, Kanako and Fennekin were still worried about this, but all they could do was watch. But she couldn't help but take a look at Luke and seeing how serious he and Riolu were. And then she turned over to Shade and Deino, and noticed how confident they are, and remembering how tough Shade's Froakie is as she turned back toward Luke and worried a little more. _"Luke... Please be careful."_

"Well... Are you ready?" Shade asked.

"Of course I am. And you're going down!" Luke answered back with a shout, along with Riolu,

Caterpie and Deino were both ready to go to, and Kanako and Fennekin gulped worryingly as the battle was about to begin.

_**(+1) LUKE AND CATERPIE V.S. SHADE AND DEINO (+1)**_

"Why don't I kicked this off! Deino, let's start with Work Up!" Shade shouted to Deino, who quickly responded by pumping itself in red energy. When the energy disappeared, it let out a roar at Caterpie, surprising the worm Pokémon, Riolu, and Luke.

"What the...? What was that move?" Luke asked in confusion, while Shade just grinned.

"That was Work Up. It increases the Pokémon's attack and special attack power at the same time. Now allow me to show what I mean! Deino, use Dragon Rage!" Shade commanded as he pointed towards Caterpie, while Deino responded by unleashing blast of dark purple energy in the shape of a dragon towards Caterpie, who was surprised by the sudden attack.

"Watch out, Caterpie! Dodge it!" Luke shouted to Caterpie, who did exactly that. However, as Caterpie jumped out of the way from the attack, Dragon Rage impacted the ground and Caterpie's was caught in the blast wave and was sent flying in pain and skid across the grass on side. "Caterpie!"

"Oh no!" Kanako shouted in worry, along with Fennekin..

"You see...? Even if you can avoid the attack, thanks to Work Up, its power has increased, making a much stronger." Shade stated with a grin, and Deino roared in agreement with him.

Luke was surprised by Shade's logic, but he quickly snapped himself out of it and looked over at Caterpie, who manage to get back up after that explosive attack and glared at Deino, who was making its grin again.

"You alright, Caterpie?!" Luke asked the worm Pokémon, who nodded in reply, making Luke feel relieved as he continued to gazed back at Shade and Deino. "Okay... Then use Tackle! Go!"

Listening to Luke's command, Caterpie shouted as it started charging towards Deino , but Deino didn't seem worried. When Kanako noticed this, she had a feeling Shade was up to something.

"Wait a minute...!" Kanako shouted toward Luke, but was too late for him to hear.

"What a wimpy attempt. Deino, counter with Headbutt!" Shade commanded as he pointed toward Caterpie, and Deino immediately responded by charging towards the worm Pokémon with the top of its head.

Everyone watched as the two Pokémon collided attacks, but Deino's attack proved to be more powerful and easily sent Caterpie flying through the air. Luke, Kanako, Riolu, and Fennekin watched as Caterpie screamed in the air until it landed back on the ground hard.

"Caterpie!" Luke shouted in worry, along with Riolu.

"Caterpie..." Kanako said, feeling worried for Caterpie, along with Fennekin. But their worries slowly faded as Caterpie manage to get back up after that attack and gazed at Deino again, relieving Kanako and Fennekin a bit. "Phew... That was close."

"Way to hang in there, Caterpie. Now, use String Shot!" Luke shouted as he pointed toward Deino, and Caterpie responded by unleashing its sticky strings from its mouth at Dieno.

"That all you got?! Deino, dodge it!" Shade commanded and Deino reacted by doing just that by moving to the left and avoided the strings, surprising Kanako and Fennekin, but Luke got a bit frustrated.

"Again! Use String Shot! Go!" Luke commanded to Caterpie, who did exactly that as it unleashed a barrage of String Shots at Deino. But Deino kept dodging left and right and avoided one attack after another as it started to close in on Caterpie with its sharp teeth showing.

"Gotcha...! Deino, use Bite!" Shade shouted as Deino showed its fangs at Caterpie as it manage to get on top of the worm Pokémon, surprising it, Luke, Riolu, Kanako, and Fennekin as it bit down at Caterpie and started shaking it around while it screamed in pain.

"No...! Caterpie!" Luke shouted in worry, along with Riolu.

"That's just awful." Kanako stated with her and Fennekin's eyes closed tight and they looked away.

"Now, send it flying, Deino!" Shade shouted to Deino as it threw Caterpie in the air and the little worm Pokémon kept screaming in pain as it impacted the ground again.

Kanako and Fennekin reopened their eyes and they, along with Luke and Riolu, looked over at the wounded Caterpie as it slowly got back up and gazed back down at its opponent with a glare. Kanako and Fennekin were a bit surprised to see Caterpie was still able to get back up after that attack, but Luke and Riolu were glad.

"You gonna be okay, Caterpie?" Luke asked, along with Riolu. Caterpie responded with a nod at them before turning back towards Deino, who was grinning as usual. Seeing that Caterpie can still fight, Luke and Riolu grew smiles on their faces as they too gazed back at Shade and Deino. "Okay...! Then let's keep going!"

"I can't believe Caterpie can still fight after being tossed around like that. Its not scared at... at all." Kanako stated, while Fennekin silently yip in agreement. But then Kanako looked over at Luke and saw the determination and smile on his and Riolu's face, like he and his Pokémon share the same feeling, which surprised her. _"Luke... Its like you and your Pokémon... share the same feelings. But... how?"_

"Your persistence is starting to annoy me. Deino, go and use Bite again and finish Caterpie!" Shade commanded as he pointed towards the injured Caterpie, and Deino responded with a roar and charged towards Caterpie with its fangs out, preparing for another Bite attack.

As Deino closed-in on Caterpie, the little worm Pokémon put on a brave face, along with Luke.

"Okay, Caterpie... Let's see they try this on for size! Use Bug Buzz!" Luke shouted at the top of his lungs, and Caterpie quickly responded with a shout as it shook the antenna on its head and it unleashed a strong vibration around the battlefield and it hit Deino, forcing it to stop and scream in pain, which surprised Shade.

"What?!" Shade asked with a shout as Deino continued screaming, while Luke made a fist and grinned at him.

"How do you like that?! That's Caterpie's special attack. Bet you didn't see that coming." Luke said, catching Shade's attention as his expression changed into frustration, while Kanako and Fennekin were amazed by Caterpie's Bug Buzz attack.

"Bug Buzz... That's a bug-type attack, which is super effective on dark-types like Deino. Amazing..." Kanako stated, finally growing a smile along with Fennekin who yip in agreement. However, Deino stopped screaming and grit its teeth hard, trying to resist the vibrations as it gazed back at Caterpie.

"That won't stop us!" Shade shouted as Deino took a step forward at Caterpie with all its might, surprising everyone. And then it opened its mouth and prepared a blast of purple energy. "Use Dragon Rage!"

With all its might, Deino fired its purple energy wave in the shape of a dragon at Caterpie, shocking it and everyone else as it impacted on top of 'em and made a huge explosion. Luke, Riolu, Kanako, and Fennekin shielded their eyes from the dust coming towards them, and then they reopened their eyes to see the smoke clearing.

"C-Caterpie!" Luke shouted worryingly, along with Riolu. As the smoke slowly subsided, Caterpie was seen laying in the grass on its front side, knocked out by that Dragon Rage, surprising Luke and Riolu. "No...! Caterpie...!"

"It just couldn't take that last attack. Poor Caterpie." Kanako stated as she held Fennekin a little closer, while the fox Pokémon was just as upset as her.

Shade and Deino on the other hand grinned at Caterpie's defeat, while Luke took out Caterpie's Poké Ball and shot out the red beam from it and sucked Caterpie back inside.

"Caterpie, return." Luke said as the Poké Ball sucked Caterpie in. When the worm Pokémon was back inside, he looked at it for a second and made a small smile. "You did a great job, Caterpie. Get some rest, okay."

Luke then put the Poké Ball back on his belt and he and Riolu gazed back at Shade and Deino.

"That's one down... And one to go." Shade stated as he looked over at Riolu, who was eager to battle. Luke then looked down at Riolu, catching his attention as they both had a serious look on their faces.

"Alright, Riolu... You're up. Let's finish what Caterpie started." Luke stated as he pumped his right arm at Riolu, who yipped in agreement with him. Then they turned and Luke pointed at Shade and Deino. "Let's go!"

Listening to Luke Riolu yipped loudly and ran in front of him and assumed his fighting stance in front of Shade and Deino. Deino's grin faded as it too took its fighting position at Riolu, but Shade wasn't scared.

"So now I get to see your Riolu in action. I'll put an end to this real quick." Shade stated as he crossed his arms at Luke and Riolu, who actually weren't fazed by it.

"Will see about that. This battle is just getting started!" Luke shouted, and Riolu yipped loud in agreement with him, making Shade uncross his arms and prepared himself for round two.

Meanwhile, Kanako and Fennekin were on edge to see Riolu out for battle. They know how strong Riolu is, but when they looked over at Shade again, they also knew how tough he and Froakie are.

"I know Riolu's strong, but Shade still has two Pokémon left. And... And one of them is Froakie, his toughest Pokémon." Kanako stated as she and Fennekin looked back over at Luke and Riolu. "Luke... Riolu... Be careful."

"Here we go! Riolu, let's kick it off with Quick Attack! Go!" Luke shouted as he pointed at Deino, and Riolu immediately responded with a loud yip and his body glowed for a second before he made a sudden dash toward Deino.

"That's it?! That's your opening move!? Ha...! Use Dragon Rage!" Shade commanded to Deino, who reacted by unleashing another purple energy wave in the shape of a dragon from its mouth at the charging Riolu. However, Riolu noticed the attack coming towards him and he moved to his left at the last second and avoided the attack and land a solid blow right in front of Deino and surprised Shade at the same time. "Huh?! What?!"

Deino was sent back skidding across the ground, but was able to regain its balance easily and growled at Riolu while he made a back flip and assumed his fighting stance again. Meanwhile, Kanako and Fennekin were amazed by Riolu. Just like when he dodged Fennekin's Psybeam in their battle.

"Wow... He did it again. Just like in our battle." Kanako stated and Fennekin yipped in agreement. Meanwhile, Luke made fist and smiled at Riolu.

"Nice one, Riolu. Let's keep it up." Luke said as Riolu looked back at him real quick and let out a yip in agreement before turning back to Deino, who along with Shade were getting serious now.

"Okay... If that's how its gonna be, then will step up our game! Deino, use Work Up!" Shade shouted to Deino, who responded by surrounding itself again in red energy and pumped itself before it disappeared and it let out a loud roar.

"It raised its attack power again." Luke stated as he tried to think of a way around it. But then he got an idea and smiled. "Hey, I know... Riolu, use Copycat!"

Responding to Luke's command, Riolu gazed at Deino with his eyes wide open and his body started glowing red. He then replayed Deino's Work Up in his eyes, then Riolu started surrounding himself with red energy and pumped himself up before it disappeared and he let out a shout and a smile back at Deino.

"It used Work Up too?!" Shade asked in shock while Luke grinned.

"That's right. Thanks to Copycat, Riolu copied your move. Now he's stronger too." Luke stated and Riolu yipped in agreement and smiled confidently, while Kanako and Fennekin were amazed.

"N-No way..." Kanako said in aw, along with Fennekin.

"Well it doesn't matter! Deino, use Headbutt!" Shade shouted at Deino, who responded by dashing towards Riolu with the top of its head sticking out.

"Riolu, use Force Palm!" Luke shouted to Riolu, who responded by charging towards Deino and extended his paw out and it glowed.

The two Pokémon then collided attacks and an explosion was made. Luke, Shade, Kanako, and Fennkin covered their eyes until the smoke faded. When it did, Riolu was still standing, while Deino was knocked out, surprising Shade.

"D-Deino!" Shade shouted worryingly, while Riolu turned around and smiled at Luke.

"Yes! Way to go, Riolu! Yeah!" Luke exclaimed as Riolu replied with a yip in joy and its eyes closed, while Kanako and Fennekin were glad and relieved that they beat Deino.

"Phew... That was a close one. Riolu, being a fighting-type definitely has the advantage over a dark-type like Deino. So that's one down..." Kanako stated as she and Fennekin turned towards Shade as he took out Deino's Poké Ball and shot out the red beam to suck 'em back inside. "And one to go."

"You did great, Deino. Thanks." Shade said with a small smile at Deino's Poké Ball as he put it back on his belt and took out Froakie's Poké Ball and aimed it at Luke and Riolu, catching their attention with their smiles turned back to seriousness. "I have to admit, I'm surprised you beat Deino. But now you face my strongest Pokémon. Prepare yourselves! Come on out, Froakie!"

Shade then threw the Poké Ball in the air and everyone watched as it shot out a stream of light that impacted the ground and Froakie emerged and let out a cheerful croak and a confident attitude as it looked at Riolu, who was getting tense for battle.

"There it is... Froakie." Luke stated as he too was getting serious, while Kanako and Fennekin were again on edge.

"F-Froakie..." Kanako said worryingly as she held Fennekin a bit closer but not suffocating her.

"Now you face my best Pokémon. Watch as Froakie and I overwhelm you!" Shade shouted with a confident smile, while Froakie croaked in agreement with him. But, Luke and Riolu weren't backing down as they grit their teeth at them.

"Will see about that! Riolu, use Quick Attack!" Luke commanded as he pointed toward Froakie, and Riolu responded with a yip and his body suddenly glowed and he charged towards Froakie. However, Froakie grinned along with Shade.

"I thought so. Froakie, use Double Team!" Shade shouted to Froakie, who reacted with a croak and started making clones of himself in a wide circle around Riolu, surprising him and forcing him to stop in the center. Riolu looked everywhere for the real Froakie, but they kept croaking one after another, making him confused and frustrating Luke.

"Calm down, Riolu! Find the real one using Force Palm!" Luke shouted to Riolu, who did exactly that and extended his paw out and it glowed and he hit one clone after another, but he couldn't find the real one. "Come on! The real one has to be there somewhere!"

"Its no use! Now Froakie, use Water Pulse!" Shade commanded with a grin toward Froakie as it and its clones suddenly leaped into the air, surprising Riolu as he looked up to see them forming a sphere of water in their hands and threw them all at him one at a time.

"Look out!" Kanako shouted, along with Fennekin.

"Hurry, Riolu! Dodge it!" Luke shouted in worry as Riolu tried to avoid the Water Pulses coming at him, but there was just to many for him to avoid and he was then hit by them. Riolu yelped in pain as he was sent flying back and landed hard on the ground on his back, shocking Luke and Kanako "Riolu!"

They watched as Riolu slowly made his way back up and growl at Froakie, who landed back on the ground and its clones disappeared. Again it had a confident smile at Riolu, and Shade still grinned.

"I see you haven't had enough yet. Well then... Froakie, use Bubble!" Shade commanded as he pointed at Riolu, and Froakie responded by unleashing a barrage of bubbles from its mouth at him.

"Dodge it, quick!" Luke shouted to Riolu, who quickly responded by moving to his right at the last second and manage to avoid the attack. Then he gazed back at Froakie. "Good. Now use Copycat!"

Listening to Luke's command, Riolu yipped and started to glow red as he gazed at Froakie and started replaying the last attack. When he did, Riolu suddenly unleashed his own Bubble attack from his mouth at Froakie.

"No you don't! Counter with Bubble!" Shade commanded Froakie, who responded by firing another barrage of bubbles from its mouth at Riolu's bubbles. The two attack collided and they canceled each other out.

"Okay Riolu, use Force Palm!" Luke shouted as he pointed at Froakie, and Riolu listened and charged at Froakie with his paw extended out and it glowed.

"Froakie, Double Team!" Shade shouted with a grin at Froakie, who reacted by making clones of itself again and surrounded Riolu in a wide circle, causing him to stop his attack and trying to find the real one again.

"Stay calm, Riolu!" Luke stated with a shout at Riolu, who kept trying to find which Froakie was the real one.

"Now use Bubble!" Shade commanded to Froakie, who responded and its clones unleashed a barrage of bubbles from their mouths toward Riolu, surprising him, Luke, Kanako, and Fennekin.

"Riolu, dodge it!" Luke shouted, and Riolu immediately started dodging the bubbles left and right. But as he was dodging, the ground below was hit by one bubble after another and was starting to get wet. Because of it, Riolu did a back flip and his toes slipped on the wet surface and fell to the ground on his back. "Riolu!"

"Get up, Riolu!" Kanako shouted in worry, along with Fennekin. But then Froakie and the clones surrounded Riolu and they all grinned.

"Okay, now use Pound!" Shade commanded to Froakie, who responded by jumping in the air along with its clones and their hands glowed and they went straight down toward Riolu, who was slowly getting back up, but not fast enough as he was hit by the barrage of Pound attacks on his back and he yelped in pain.

"Riolu!" Luke and Kanako shouted worryingly at Riolu as Froakie's clones disappeared and it jumped back toward Shade, leaving Riolu slowly getting back up, but in a lot pain as he growled at Froakie, who still had that same confident smile on its face.

Once Riolu was back up on his toes, he shout and made fist with both his paws at Froakie. Witnessing this, Luke's confident smile returned and Kanako and Fennekin felt a little relieved.

"That's the way, Riolu! Don't give up!" Luke stated with a shout, making Riolu yip loud in agreement, but Shade wasn't amused.

"Oh yeah right. Froakie, use Pound one more time!" Shade commanded to Froakie, who reacted by making its hand glow and charged towards Riolu.

"Now! Use Counter, Riolu!" Luke commanded to Riolu, who did exactly that by tightening himself and started glowing blue as Froakie came closer. But, Shade was aware of this move and was ready for it.

"Hmph...! Quick Froakie, switch to Water Pulse!" Shade commanded as Froakie quickly changed its Pound attack and formed a sphere of water in its hands and threw it at Riolu, surprising Luke and Kanako.

When the attack hit Riolu, the Counter was broken and Riolu took the full force of that attack and was sent flying back in pain and landed back on the ground on his front. Luke and Kanako were shocked by Froakie's sudden attack change as the frog Pokémon landed back on the ground and Shade grinned again.

"Riolu..." Luke said worryingly at the injured Riolu, who was struggling to get back up.

"B-But how?" Kanako asked as she turned toward Shade.

"Please, like I don't know what Counter can do. Its good to repel physical attacks, but against special attacks, its useless." Shade stated as he closed his eyes at them, angering Luke as he turned his attention back towards Riolu, who was still trying to get up.

"Come on, Riolu! You have to get up! Please!" Luke pleadingly shouted at the top of his lungs to Riolu, while Kanako and Fennekin were getting tense.

As Riolu slowly turned his sight on Froakie, he saw the frog Pokémon insisting that he come at 'em again with a confident smile. Then he took a look at Shade and again saw him grin. Seeing this, determined not to give up, Riolu pushed himself back up on his toes, surprising Shade and bringing smiles back to Luke, Kanako and Fennekin.

"Alright! Way to go, Riolu!" Luke exclaimed in joy, while Riolu once again shouted loudly, stating its determination at Froakie and Shade.

"You can do it, Riolu! Its not over yet!" Kanako exclaimed as Riolu assumed his fighting stance again at Froakie.

"Man, you never learn." Shade stated as he face suddenly changed into seriousness, but Luke still smiled confidently at him.

"Yeah well, when me and Riolu battle, there's no way will ever give up! Especially not to you! Now Riolu, go and use Force Palm!" Luke shouted at the top of his lungs at Riolu, who responded by charging towards Froakie with his paw out and it glowed.

"Enough of this. Use Water Pulse!" Shade commanded to Froakie, who reacted by creating another sphere of water in its hands and leaped towards Riolu.

When the two Pokémon were close enough to each other, Riolu unleashed his Force Palm, and Froakie unleashed its Water Pulse and the attacks collided near each other, causing a huge explosion. Everyone covered their eyes as the smoke greatly intensify. After about a minute, everyone looked to see the smoke clearing and saw Riolu and Froakie still standing, gazing at each other. But when Froakie grinned at Riolu, Riolu suddenly felt the pain from the battle and slowly fell towards the ground on his front, surprising Luke, Kanako, and Fennekin.

"RIOLU! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Luke shouted at the top of his lungs as Riolu impacted the ground. Riolu... was knocked out, shocking Luke, Kanako, and Fennekin.

"Riolu..." Kanako said silently, along with Fennekin. Seeing how hard Riolu tried, only to end up defeated, she felt bad for him and Luke.

Luke on the other hand felt bad the most. As he gazed at Riolu, he couldn't believe no matter how hard they tried, they lost. And to all people, it was Shade, the one who insulted them. Yet, Luke was more upset at himself for letting this happen. It was the first time Riolu was defeated, and he felt like it was his fault that Riolu ended up like this. Meanwhile, Froakie jumped back to Shade and gave a cheerful croak up at him, making him smile as he took out Froakie's Poké Ball and aimed it at 'em.

"You did great. Well done, Froakie. Return." Shade said as the Poké Ball shot out its red beam and hit Froakie, sucking the frog Pokémon back inside and he put it back on his belt before gazing back at Luke.

Luke took out Riolu's Poké Ball and fell on his knees as he aimed it at him.

"Riolu... Return," Luke said as the Poké Ball shot out the red beam and hit Riolu, bringing him back inside. Once Riolu was back in his Poké Ball, Luke gazed down at the ground and took a good look at Riolu's Poké Ball and felt disappointed at himself for what happened. "Riolu... I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you should be," Shade stated as he walked in front of Luke, catching his attention as he looked up at him and noticed the serious look on his face. "You let your Pokémon take that. Not just Riolu, but Caterpie too. A good Trainer is suppose to determine his Pokémon's limits in battle. What you just did proved that you're nothing more than an amateur."

Those words greatly shocked Luke. He looked back at the ground and tighten his grip on Riolu's Poké Ball and closed his eyes tightly and grit his teeth hard. However, Kanako couldn't believe Shade said that.

"And you wanna enter the Kalos League. Yeah right..." Shade said as he reopened his eyes.

"How could you say that? That's isn't something you should say to your opponent after a battle." Kanako said with a serious expression, along with Fennekin, catching Shade's attention.

"I had to say it. He needed to hear it. Besides, what's wrong with speaking the truth?" Shade asked seriously at Kanako, surprising her and Fennekin as he started walking away and back onto the trail to Santalune City. Kanako and Fennekin watched as he walked off, but he turned his head back toward Luke and saw he was still upset before turning back ahead. "Hmph... What a waste of my time."

As Shade walked off, behind some trees, the mysterious man had watched the whole battle. As he watched Shade leave, he couldn't help but feel disappointed at him for some reason. Then he looked over at the upset Luke. Seeing the trouble Shade had caused, he closed his eyes and secretly left. _"Oh Shade... You haven't changed at all."_

"Luke...? Are you okay?" Kanako asked as she walked toward him, while Fennekin jumped out of her arms and looked at him.

"No... I'm not okay. Because... he's right," Luke stated, shocking Kanako and Fennekin as he brought his head up and gazed at Riolu's Poké Ball. "I'm suppose to be Riolu's Trainer, and yet I let him get hurt like that. And Caterpie too. I don't know anything about my Pokémon's limits like Shade said. So he's right... I am an amateur. How am I suppose to win the Kalos League if I can't even compete against someone like him?"

Before Kanako could say something, Luke suddenly slammed a fist on the ground, surprising her and Fennekin. She wanted to say something, but the look on his face proved that he was far to upset for words. "Luke..."

"Its all my fault... I let this happen. I let this happen!" Luke stated with a shout and as he took a good hard look at Riolu's Poké Ball and started showing some tears running down his face as he flashed back at the battle with Shade. "I'm so sorry, Riolu... I'm so sorry, Caterpie... I let you both down. I'm sorry..."

Luke then closed his eyes tightly and turned his head back at the ground with the tears falling off his face. His first lost, and it was hurting him greatly. All because of Shade. Kanako and Fennekin watched him as the sun had almost set. They felt bad for Luke, but what could they do? All they could do was watch as Luke cried for the first time on his journey. Something that Trainers had to experience eventually.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Episode 5: Determination of a Trainer

**"THE FOLLOWING IS AN ORIGINAL FAN MADE STORY"**

**POKÉMON IS A MEDIA FRANCHISE OWNED BY THE JAPANESE GAMING COMPANY NINTENDO, OWNED BY THE POKÉMON COMPANY, AND CREATED BY SATOSHI TAJIRI. I DO NOT LEGALLY OWN ANY OF THE POKÉMON, BUT I USE THEM FOR THIS STORY.**

**"PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATORS AND THE SERIES. THANK YOU"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pokémon: The Aura Adventures<strong>

**Season 1, Episode 5: Determination of a Trainer**

_**-Route 3, Ouvert Way, Near Santalune City, Night Time-**_

After his lost to Shade, Luke was slowly walking down the trail with Riolu back in his Poké Ball. As much as he liked having Riolu out with him, he knew Riolu was to injured to move, so he needed to take him and Caterpie to the Pokémon Center. Meanwhile, Kanako and Fennekin were right behind him. Seeing how depressed Luke was, they felt sorry for him. It was the first time he'd lost a battle, and it was with someone like Shade.

As they made it up a small hill, they could see flashing lights below. It was Santalune City. They've finally made it. But as much as they would be excited to have arrived, Luke was more concern about his injured Pokémon as he helf Riolu's Poké Ball close to his face and gazed at it.

_"Riolu..."_ Luke thought to himself as he flashed back to the battle with Shade and how Froakie badly beaten Riolu. He still felt like it was his fault that it happened as he closed his eyes tightly and grit his teeth in frustration. _"Its my fault this happened to you. I promise; I'll never let this happen to you or any of my Pokémon again."_

But as Luke was thought to himself, he suddenly felt Kanako's hand on his shoulder. He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see her worried expression and looked at her grey eyes.

"Luke... Are you alright?" Kanako asked worryingly, but Luke just turned his sight back on Riolu's Poké Ball. Then he and Kanako gazed over at Santalune City. "We should get your Pokémon to the Pokémon Center."

"Yeah... You're right." Luke replied as he looked back at her for a second before heading down the trail with Kanako and Fennekin behind him. They made it Santalune City, but it wasn't a joyful arrival.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Santalune City, Pokémon Center, Night Time-<strong>_

As they arrived in Santalune City, Luke and Kanako went to the Pokémon Center to get Riolu and Caterpie healed. There were other Trainers inside, chatting with one another or playing with their own Pokémon, while Luke and Kanako were up front with none other than Nurse Joy, and her Pokémon; Wigglytuff.

Wigglytuff resembles a pink blob with stubby arms and legs. There is a fluffy, curled tuft of fur on its head, and it has long, rabbit-like ears and large, blue eyes. A layer of tears covers its eyes, quickly washing away any debris. And its covered in pink fur with a white underbelly and ear tips.

They had smiles on their faces, as they have with everyone Pokémon Trainer that comes to the Pokémon Center. But even that didn't fix the upset look on Luke's face as he handed her Riolu and Caterpie's Poké Ball. She took the Poké Balls and handed them to Wigglytuff, who then headed toward the recovery room.

"Don't worry, young man. Will have your Pokémon feeling better soon," Nurse Joy assured to Luke, but that still didn't cheer him up as he looked her in the eyes, "They should feel fine in the morning."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Luke replied as Nurse Joy too head towards the recovery room, leaving Luke and Kanako as they walked towards the waiting area and sat down. Even now, Luke can't get over what happened in his battle with Shade, but Kanako can tell he was still thinking that and she put her hand on his shoulder, catching his attention again.

"It'll be okay, Luke. Nurse Joy said they'll be fine." Kanako stated with a small smile, trying to cheer him up, but Luke didn't smile back. But he did look at her and nod in agreement.

"Yeah... I know," Luke replied, but it made Kanako lose her smile as she took her hand off his shoulder. Then Luke looked down at the floor and continued thinking about his last battle. "I just can't get that battle off my mind."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kanako asked as she looked down at him, but Luke then stood up out of his seat and turned his back at Kanako, surprising her.

"No... I... I'm sorry. I... I just wanna be alone right now." Luke said as he started heading down the hallway to one of the bedrooms for Trainers in the Pokémon Center, leaving Kanako worried again.

She watched as he went around the corner. When he was gone, she took out Fennekin's Poké Ball and gazed at it for a moment. As she looked at it, she thought about how she would feel if Fennekin got hurt like Riolu and Caterpie did. In a way, she would feel the same. Now she really felt bad for Luke as she turned back to where Luke last was. _"Oh Luke..."_

* * *

><p>Inside one of the Trainer bedrooms, Luke had taken his shoes off and was already was lying down in bed with the covers over him, but he wasn't sleeping. He mainly had his eyes fixated at the moon shining down at him through the window. As he gazed at it, he thought back more and more on the battle with Shade and his Pokémon.<p>

_"Shade..."_ Luke thought as he flashed back to Shade's Deino defeating his Caterpie with a Dragon Rage, and Shade's Froakie defeating Riolu when they collided Water Pulse and Force Palm. Thinking about it hurt as he closed his eyes tightly and turned away from the window. _"Why him...? Its not fair. Why did I have to lose... to him? Of all people, why him?"_

But as Luke was thought to himself about it, he suddenly reopened his eyes and remembered something. Back when he and Riolu were starting their journey, they met that mysterious man and his Gengar. He remembered how he told him that the road he was taking was gonna be a long and hard one, and by learning through your mistakes will make you a better Trainer he said. Realizing that, he finally calmed down and close his eyes.

_"He's right. I am gonna make mistakes. That battle with Shade was prove of that. But I have to learn from it. If I don't, I'll never make it to the Kalos League."_ Luke thought as he pulled the bed covers closer to him and thought about the trophies his mother and father had won. _"I'd promise I'll win a trophy of my own, and that's what I'm gonna do."_

Once he had that situated in his mind, he started drifting off to sleep at last, thinking back on the promise he made to the mysterious man, to Riolu, and to himself. "_After all, I made a promise... A promise I intend to keep._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Santalune City, Pokémon Center, Morning Time-<strong>_

After a long night, the sun shined down on Santalune City. Meanwhile, Kanako was already awake, and she was talking through the Pokémon Center's long distance caller. On its screen, she appeared to be talking to a teenage girl with long black hair like her and grey eyes, and her face was almost like Kanako's.

"So how is everything with you, sis?" She asked Kanako with a smile, who appeared to be her sister.

"Fine at the moment. I met this really nice boy in Santalune Forest though." Kanako answered with a smile, but her sister was a bit surprised by that.

"Really? Interesting. Is he cute?" She asked with a grin, shocking Kanako.

"W-What?! Why would you ask that?!" Kanako asked back, but her sister just giggled to herself because of the look on Kanako's face.

"Hehehehe... I was just kidding, sis. You gotta stop taking everything so seriously," she replied with a smile, making Kanako feel relieve before looking back at her, "Still, I'm quite surprised you met a boy and you didn't run away. Did you?"

"N-No..." Kanako answered, but looked down at the floor, feeling embarrassed.

The truth was, she use to be scared to approach a boy when she was younger, due to her shyness back then. But around Luke felt different to her somehow. Then she looked up at her sister again and saw her sigh at her.

"Well, at least you didn't. Anyway, have you figured out what you're gonna do on your journey yet?" She asked with a smile, but Kanako still didn't know that answer yet.

"W-Well, I haven't... decided yet. I'm not sure what I should do." Kanako answered, but looked away from her sister. Again, she sighed at Kanako before smiling back at her, catching her attention.

"Well don't worry to much about it, little sis. You have plenty of time to figure that out. So don't worry." She said honestly, making Kanako feel better as she smiled at her and closed her eyes.

"Yeah... You're right. Thanks, Scarlet." Kanako replied to her sister known as Scarlet, making her close her eyes and smile at her too.

"Anytime, Kanako. Good luck out there. See ya." Scarlet said to Kanako as she hung up on her.

Once their conversation was over, Kanako couldn't help but think on what Scarlet said. She felt like she was wasting her journey not having a goal in mind like Luke does. She put both her hands together and looked down at the floor, trying to think what she was gonna do, but nothing came, so she sighed. _"What am I gonna do? I have to think of something for myself. But what?"_

But as she was thought to herself, suddenly, Luke bolted out of the hallway and into the main lobby, catching her attention as she brought her head back up and turned around to saw him heading towards Nurse Joy.

"Luke...?" Kanako asked herself as Luke stop at Nurse Joy's desk.

"Nurse Joy... Are my Pokémon feeling better now?" Luke asked, which she answered with a smile as she and Wigglytuff handed him the Poké Balls with his Pokémon inside.

"Yes. I'm glad to let you know that your Pokémon are in good health again." Nurse Joy answered, along with Wigglytuff.

"Ah... Thanks so much, Nurse Joy." Luke replied with a big smile as he took the Poké Balls from her, turned around, and threw both of them in the air and out came a stream of light that impacted the floor and Riolu and Caterpie emerged with cheerful shouts in unison.

They both looked fresh and ready to go again. Then they both looked up and were glad to see Luke again as he kneel down to them with a smile on his face.

"So, how are you both feeling?" Luke asked, and Riolu replied with a smile and a yip. While Caterpie let out joyful shout, saying that it was feeling good too, much to Luke's relieve. "That's great to here. Listen, I know that last battle didn't go so well, but next time it'll be different."

Luke made a fist in front of them and had a determined smile on his face, which brought confidence to Riolu and Caterpie as they shouted in agreement with him. But then, they noticed Kanako coming toward them and looking down at Luke's Pokémon.

"Its great to see you both feeling better," Kanako said to them with a smile, making Riolu pump his right arm at her, and Caterpie letting out another joyful shout, while Luke got back up and looked at her, catching her attention. "And I see you look better too, Luke."

"Hey... I am," Luke stated as they looked down at Riolu and Caterpie, "You see, I thought long and hard about that battle with Shade last night. And I decided... that I'm not gonna let it slow me down."

"Well that's great to hear, Luke." Kanako replied as they looked back at each other with smiles. Then Luke looked back at Riolu and Caterpie and kneel down to them again.

He extended his left arm out at Caterpie, and the little worm Pokémon crawled up to his shoulder. When he got back up, Riolu jumped up on the desk, looking up at him with a smile. Then they faced Kanako again.

"You see, if I let that battle get to me anymore, I'll never get anywhere. And besides, I need to learn through my mistakes and move forward." Luke stated, surprising Kanako a little. She wasn't expecting to hear that, but then she smiled.

"Wow... You're taking this better then I thought. I bet your Mom and Dad taught you that too." Kanako replied, but Luke and Riolu looked at each other in response for a second, which surprised her before they looked back at her.

"Actually, it was someone else who taught us that. Right, Riolu?" Luke asked Riolu, who responded with a yip in agreement, "And we also made a promise to that person. A promise we have to keep."

With that said, Luke and Riolu smiled at each other and closed their eyes. Seeing them smile, Kanako couldn't help but join in with a smile too. Although, she didn't fully understand what they were talking about, but as long as they were happy, she felt happy too.

"Well if you made a promise, then you better keep it." Kanako stated as she put her hands together, while Luke and Riolu nod at her in reply.

"You know we will." Luke replied, along with Riolu. Then he took out Caterpie's Poké Ball, aimed it at 'em, catching its attention as the red beam hit 'em and sucked 'em inside. "Same with you, Caterpie. Return."

Once Caterpie was back inside its Poké Ball, Luke put it back on his belt, then Riolu jumped off the front desk and looked up at him and Kanako, who were smiling down at him. But then Nurse Joy remembered something she wanted to ask Luke.

"Oh... I almost forgot to ask you, Luke," Nurse Joy said, catching Luke, Kanako, and Riolu's attention, "Are you by chance going to challenge the Santalune Gym?"

When Luke heard tha, he was a bit surprised. But then he flashed back to when Shade showed him his Santalune Gym Badge. After remembering that, Luke smiled at her.

"Yeah... You bet I will." Luke answered with a confident smile, same with Riolu and yipped out a yes at her, making her smile.

"Well, I wish you best of luck." Nurse Joy replied with a smile, along with Wigglytuff. Then Luke and Riolu looked at each other.

"Our first Gym battle. I can hardly wait." Luke stated with a confident smile on his face, while Riolu yipped the same thing at him.

But as they were feeling confident about their soon to be Gym battle, Kanako felt a bit... uneasy about it. She was glad that Luke was back to his old self, but she wasn't sure if battling the Santalune Gym was a good idea. She was worried as usual, but that didn't stop Luke and Riolu from running out the front door and gaze up at the sky with big smiles, while Kanako ran out behind them. Then Luke and Riolu looked at each other again.

"You ready for this, Riolu?" Luke asked him with a confident smile, and Riolu answered back with a loud shout and pumped his right arm at him, meaning yes, "Great!"

"But are you sure you two are even up for a Gym battle?" Kanako asked worryingly, causing Luke and Riolu to turn towards her with confused expressions, "I mean, you just recently lost to Shade. And if he's that tough, how do you think the Santalune Gym will be?"

Luke and Riolu took a minute to process that. Kanako did make a point. Shade was strong, and he did beat the Santalune Gym, which is clear that it must be a tough. But even so, Luke and Riolu smiled again at her, surprising her.

"I know what you're saying, Kanako. But remember, I'm aiming to enter the Kalos League, so I have to take on this Gym to get one of the eight badges to enter," Luke stated and made a fist at her, while Riolu yipped in agreement and he too made a fist with his right paw, "And besides, knowing that there's someone out there that's strong makes me wanna work harder now to win it. We'll both work hard. Right, Riolu?"

Luke looked down at Riolu with a smile, while Riolu responded with a joyful yip and pumped his right arm up at him and had a confident smile. Seeing them feel confident again made Kanako smile too. To see them back to their usual selves, she thought about what Luke just said. _"Hmm... Working hard, huh..."_

"Okay...! Let's get to that Gym, Riolu!" Luke exclaimed, and Riolu responded with a loud shout as Luke suddenly turned back around, but was met with a surprising tall figure and he bumped right into him, surprising him, Kanako, and Riolu. "Ah...!"

The man appeared to be wearing a large tan color trench coat and had black boots. And he didn't look to happy by that sudden bump by Luke.

"Gah...! Hey, watch where you're going, kid!" He stated as he passed by Luke and Riolu, and then Kanako.

"Um... S-Sorry." Luke apologized, but the man didn't care as he entered the Pokémon Center, frightening Kanako a little as he walked pass her, while Riolu was a bit mad at him. Yet, Luke couldn't help but wonder. "Who was that guy?"

"I don't know. But he sure was s-scary." Kanako stated with a frighten expression as she slowly made her way closer to Luke and Riolu. Then Luke and Riolu looked at each with confident smiles again and nod, catching Kanako's attention.

"Oh who cares. We got a Gym to get to." Luke stated, and Riolu agreed with him as they suddenly dashed down the streets, surprising Kanako again as she tried to catch up to them.

"H-Hey...! Luke...! Riolu...! Wait!" Kanako shouted, trying to keep up with them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Santalune City, Near the Santalune Gym, Morning Time-<strong>_

As Luke and Riolu raced down the streets, they could see a small building with the Pokémon Gym logo on the front. When they saw it, Luke knew what it meant right away, and he and Riolu made big smiles at it.

"There it is! The Santalune Gym!" Luke exclaimed in joy, and Riolu let out a joyful shout, but Kanako wasn't so sure if they were right.

"Are... you sure?!" Kanako asked with shout, still trying to keep up.

"Positive! Shade's badge case had the same logo! So it has to be the Gym, I just know it!" Luke answered back loudly to Kanako. As they made it to the intersection, Kanako stopped to catch her breath while Luke and Riolu ran up the stairs to the front doors. "This is it! Time for a Gym...!"

But his sentence was cut off when the doors opened up and out came his friend Kevin with a smile on his face. But his appearance surprised Luke and Riolu as they made a sudden stop at the top of the stairs, a few feet away from him.

"K-Kevin?!" Luke exclaimed in surprise, along with Riolu, but Kevin only smiled and walked closer towards them.

"Hey Luke, didn't expect to see you here," Kevin stated as he stopped in front of them and put his hands in his pockets, and then looked down at Riolu, "And nice to see you too, Riolu."

"I wasn't expecting to see you here either. What are you doing here? Did you challenge the Gym?!" Luke asked in curiosity, along with Riolu, but Kevin looked back up Luke and took his hands out of his pockets and crossed them.

"I sure did. And I won." Kevin stated as he grinned and closed his eyes at Luke, while he and Riolu were shocked.

"You... You won?!" Luke asked, along with Riolu. Meanwhile, Kanako finally made it up the stairs and was out of breath after all that running. Kevin quickly took notice of her, and then Luke and Riolu changed expression and looked as she panted really hard. "Um... You okay, Kanako?"

"I'm... I'm fine. Just... out... of breath." Kanako answered, trying to catch her breath. When she did, she looked and saw Kevin, "Oh... Luke, who's this?"

Of course, Luke let out a big sigh in the air, and so did Riolu in unison, feeling this was all to much for them.

"Kanako, this is my friend Kevin. Kevin, meet Kanako." Luke said as Kevin and Kanako looked at each other and gave one another a friendly smile.

"So you're one of Luke's friends?" Kanako asked, placing her hands together.

"Yep. Known him for a long time," Kevin answered, "And I'm guessing you're friends with him too?"

"Yeah..." Kanako answered and nod in reply, "We've met in Santalune Forest, and I kinda decided to travel with him for awhile."

"And why exactly?" Kevin asked in confusion as he tilt his head. But Kanako was a bit embarrassed to tell him the reason why.

She started rubbing the back of her head and turned away from him, which made Kevin more confused. Seeing the look on her face, Luke and Riolu figured she would respond like this. Then they looked back at Kevin.

"Uh... Let's not ask why, okay," Luke answered as he rubbed the back of his head, and Riolu agreed with him. However, Kevin was still confused, so Luke quickly changed the subject. "So anyway, you already won your first Gym Badge?"

"I sure did." Kevin answered with a grin, catching Kanako's attention as she turned back towards him. Then he slowly took out his own badge case, which was the same as the one Shade had, and opened it, revealing the Santalune Gym Badge in front of Luke, Kanako, and Riolu, who were surprised. "I got it just recently."

"Gaaah... I can't believe this!" Luke shouted as he turned away from Kevin, who along with Kanako were a bit surprised. Of course, Riolu was just as shocked Luke was and did the same thing.

"Uh..." Kevin tried to say something, but nothing came to mind. Then Kanako looked at him with a 'sorry' look on her face, catching his attention, "Am I missing something here?"

"Its a long story." Kanako stated as she closed her eyes and continued her 'sorry' smile at Kevin, who then put away his badge case as Luke and Riolu turned back towards him after Luke realized something else.

"So does this mean you've gotten ahead of me already?!" Luke asked in frustration.

"I'm afraid so, Luke." Kevin answered with a grin and his eyes closed at Luke, who got even more upset at the fact. "I got ahead of you, and I beaten the Gym Leader too."

But just as Kevin stated that, suddenly, the doors behind him opened and a blonde hair lady with green eyes with a camera around her neck with a white tang top, long green cargo pants, and brown shows with dark green laces walked out and caught everyone's attention.

"And I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait till tomorrow." She said as she walked towards everyone with a smile and her left hand on her hip.

Luke, Kanako, and Riolu were surprised by her sudden appearance, but Kevin just smiled back at her.

"Um... Who's she?" Luke asked in surprise, while Kevin turned back toward him and Kanako.

"This is Viola. She's the Gym Leader of the Santalune Gym." Kevin answered with a grin at Luke, who was immediately shocked, along with Kanako and Riolu.

"G-G-G-Gym Leader?!" Luke asked, but Viola, the Gym Leader, just smiled and closed her eyes at him.

"That's right. I'm the Gym Leader of this Gym. And I see that you must be a new challenger." Viola asked Luke, who quickly regain his composure and looked back at her.

"Uh... Y-Yeah. I'm Luke, and I came here to challenge the Santalune Gym." Luke stated as he and Riolu slowly grew a smiles back on their faces.

"Well, Luke, its nice to meet you." Viola said with her eyes closed at him, but then Kanako stepped toward her with a smile too.

"Hi, Viola. I'm Kanako." Kanako greeted, but felt a little weird just saying a short sentence. But Viola looked over at her and smiled.

"Hello there, Kanako. Nice to meet you as well," Viola replied, making Kanako feel a bit better. But then she took notice to Luke's Riolu below him, who had a smile on his face as she leaned down toward him. "And is this a Riolu?"

"Yeah... Riolu here is my Pokémon," Luke answered as he looked down at Riolu, who introduced himself to Viola, who smiled and slowly aimed her camera at Riolu, making him and Luke confused. "Uh... What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry. If its alright with you, may I take a picture of you two?" Viola asked with a smile up at Luke, who gave her a smile back and kneel down to Riolu and they looked at Viola's camera.

"Go ahead." Luke answered as he and Riolu smiled for the camera, which Viola instantly took a snap shot and got a good clean picture of Luke and Riolu.

"Ah... Thanks so much. Now I'll remember you two." Viola stated as she got back to her normal posture, along with Luke who was a bit confused.

"What?" Luke asked as he tilt his head.

"What do you mean you'll remember them?" Kanako asked, while Viola looked at both of them with a smile and her eyes closed.

"Let's just say I have my reasons," Viola answered as she put her camera down and walked passed Luke, Kanako, and Riolu, who still had their eyes on her as she turned her head back at them, "Anyway, I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to wait for that Gym battle. Be back tomorrow, okay?"

With that said, Viola sprinting down the streets, leaving Luke completely shocked as he extended his right hand out at her, but she kept running. As she went around the corner, everyone, other than Kevin, were in shock.

"W-What just happened?" Luke asked as his eyes were fixated on where Viola was before she was out of sight, but then Kevin took a step in front of him and Kanako.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. Viola is also a photographer. So she's probably out getting a shot or two. Not to mention me and her just had a battle this morning." Kevin stated to them. But Luke was confused by all of this.

"Photographer? The Gym Leader?" Luke asked in confusion, and so did Riolu as he placed his paws on his hips. But Kanako on the other hand understood all of that.

"I see. So she's both a Gym Leader and a photographer," Kanako replied as she placed a finger under her chin, while Kevin nod at her. But then she realized something else. "And you said you battled her this morning? You must have woke up early."

"I sure did. In fact, I just got to Santalune City, so I decided to head to the Gym since me and my Pokémon were already ready." Kevin answered with a grin, making Luke feel more disappointed in himself.

"Ah man...! And I was so looking forward to my first Gym battle." Luke stated as he looked down at the ground, feeling upset, and so did Riolu who mimic him and whimpered.

"Well, Viola is tough. Even I had a hard time against her." Kevin stated as he closed his eyes at Luke, while Luke let out a loud moan in disappointment, along with Riolu. Watching this, Kanako had to ask Kevin something.

"Quick question. Is he always like this?" Kanako asked, catching Kevin's attention and he just nod at her.

"I'm afraid so. He's always complaining." Kevin answered.

Now she was understanding Luke a little more. Yet, as she looked over at him and Riolu, she couldn't help but smile, while Luke and Riolu looked back up at Kevin.

"Well you're real lucky, Kevin," Luke stated, along with Riolu, "And here I was looking forward to a battle at the Gym."

"Believe me, it would be a great battle for you. Viola is an expert on using Bug-type Pokémon." Kevin stated, catching Kanako's attention too.

"Oh... So this is a Bug-type Gym." Kanako replied as she looked back at the Gym, while Kevin just nod.

"That's right." Kevin answered with a grin and crossed his arms, making Luke feel worse for being late.

"Great... Just great." Luke said in a upset tone, along with Riolu, causing Kanako to look at them.

She felt bad for them missing out on a Gym battle when they got so hyped up about it, even Kevin felt a little bad for taken their chance from them. But then he got an idea as he gave Luke and Riolu smile, catching their attention.

"Hey... I know what might cheer you up, Luke. Why don't you and I have another battle." Kevin said, surprising Luke and Riolu, and surprising Kanako. At first, Luke didn't know what to say, but that quickly changed when he gave a confident smile back.

"You know, that sounds like a great idea." Luke answered with his confidence returning as he and Riolu looked at each other and nod in unison and looked back at Kevin again, who uncrossed his arms and made a fist at them.

"Ha... I knew you cheer up if I suggested that. And besides, I've been wanting a rematch with you, ever since our last battle in Aquacorde Town." Kevin stated with a serious look on his face, but that didn't scare Luke and Riolu.

"Yeah well, if you're looking for an easy win, then good luck. I accept your challenge. Right, Riolu?" Luke asked Riolu, who let out a yip in agreement and pumped his right arm up at him, saying that he was ready to go as they looked back at Kevin. "Though I wanted to have a Gym battle today, battling with you is just as good."

For a moment, they gazed at one another with their eyes filled with a burning passion for battle. Even Riolu was filled up for a battle. However, Kanako didn't know what to say here. She felt a little out of place around them. She only knew Luke for a short time, and not knowing Kevin at all. But she had to say something.

"W-Well, if you two are gonna have a battle, there's a battlefield back at the Pokémon Center." Kanako stated as she pointed back down the street to the Pokémon Center, catching their attention as they too looked that way, then Luke looked at Kanako with a smile.

"That sounds good to me." Luke replied with a confident smile, making Kanako smile too, feeling good that she suggested that. Meanwhile, Kevin looked back at Luke with a grin, catching his attention.

"Well then, shall we...?" Kevin asked. In response, Luke and Riolu pumped their arms at him and gave confident smiles at the same time.

"Yeah..." Luke answered, along with Riolu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Santalune City, Pokémon Center, Battlefield, Day Time-<strong>_

A few moments later, Luke and Kevin made their way to the Pokémon Center's battlefield. Luke and Riolu stood on one side, while Kevin stood on the other, and they each had confident smiles, just like their first battle in Aquacorde Town.

Meanwhile, Kanako watched on the sidelines, sitting on bench with Fennekin sitting beside her. She wanted her to watch too, so she let her out just before they got to the Pokémon Center. Yet, after seeing Luke's last battle with Shade, they were still worried how this battle might go. But Kevin isn't like Shade at all, but they can't help but look at Luke and Riolu with worried expressions. _"Luke... Riolu... Be careful."_

"You sure you wanna do this now, Kevin? I mean didn't you and your Pokémon just go through a Gym battle?" Luke asked, feeling a little bad for battling his friend with tired out Pokémon, but Kevin just smiled and took out a Poké Ball, clicked its button, and it expanded.

"Don't worry about it. Chespin was the only one that got seriously hurt, so Nurse Joy taking care of 'em as we speak. Besides, I got two other Pokémon I wanna try out." Kevin stated with a grin, but hearing this surprised Luke.

"Two others...? So that means Kevin has three Pokémon." Luke sstated to himself and Riolu, while Riolu was just as surprised as he was.

"So with that said, let's use two Pokémon. How does that sound?" Kevin asked as he aimed the Poké Ball at Luke. In response, Luke grinned.

"Yeah... That's fine with me. Lucky for you I have two Pokémon." Luke answered as he showed off the second Poké Ball on his belt.

"Good! Then let's get this started! Go, Fletchling!" Kevin shouted as he threw the Poké Ball in the air and it opened up and shot out a stream of light in the air and out came the bird Pokémon known as Fletchling with a chirp.

However, when Luke and Riolu looked at Fletchling, they thought back to when they tried to battle a wild Fletchling before and how bad that went. Riolu face soon changed into anger, being reminded of that failure.

"So Kevin has a Fletchling." Luke said to himself as he gazed up at Fletchling, while Kanako and Fennekin watched as it flew in circles.

"He's gonna use a flying-type Pokémon," Kanako stated as she was in awe at Fletchling, along with Fennekin. Yet, they quickly noticed that Riolu was a bit enraged by just looking at Fletchling. "That's odd... Wonder what's wrong with Riolu?"

Seeing how Fletchling flew in circles just like the wild one Riolu battled before made him furious. He grit his teeth and then looked up at Luke, catching his attention as he asked to battle, which surprised Luke.

"What, Riolu? You wanna battle Fletchling?" Luke asked Riolu, who replied with a nod and a shout. Seeing the look Riolu had made Luke worry for a second, but then he realized what was going on. When Luke understood, his confident smile came back and he nod at Riolu. "I see what you're saying. If that's what you want, then I won't say no. Let's go!"

Luke then pointed towards the battlefield and Riolu let out a cheerful shout and ran onto the field and assumed his fighting stance up at Fletchling, who stopped and looked down at him, who grew a serious look on his face. Although, Kanako and Fennekin were a surprised by Luke's choice, and so was Kevin who had a confused look on his face.

"Hmm..." Kevin said to himself, thinking what Luke might be thinking, "Using Riolu against Fletchling? What's Luke up to?"

"Luke is seriously gonna use Riolu against Fletchling? T-That's not a good choice at all." Kanako stated with a worried expression, while Fennekin yipped in agreement. Then Kevin took a serious look at Luke, who smiled confidently.

"Luke, you do realize that a flying-type is strong against a fighting-type, right? You sure about using Riolu first?" Kevin asked, but Luke only nod and smiled.

"Absolutely. Let's just say that me and Riolu have something to prove. Right, Riolu?" Luke asked as he got pumped for battle, and Riolu agreed with him.

Yet, Kevin still couldn't understand what this was about, but he decided to just shrug it off and give a confident smile at Luke.

"Alright... If that's what you want, who I am to say otherwise. After all, no offense, but I doubt it'll go well for you." Kevin stated with a grin, but Luke wasn't intimidated.

"You'd surprised what me and Riolu can do when we put our minds to something. Just watch!" Luke exclaimed as he prepared himself for battle, along with Riolu. Then, Kevin readied himself for what Luke had planned, and Fletchling was ready too. Though Kanako was still worried, there was nothing she could do. Because this battle was about to start.

_**(+1) LUKE AND RIOLU V.S. KEVIN AND FLETCHLING (+1)**_

But even as the battle was about to start, Kanako and Fennekin were still worried. In fact, this was the exact same feeling she had when Luke battled Shade. Whatever Luke had planned, she can only hope it will work. _"You can do this, Luke. You... and Riolu."_

"Okay, here I come! Fletchling, use Quick Attack!" Kevin commanded Fletchling, who responded with a chirp and went straight towards Riolu at high speed and its body glowing.

"Riolu, use your Quick Attack to jump!" Luke shouted to Riolu, who immediately let out a shout and his body glowed for a moment and he made as he kicked himself off the ground and jumped in the air, just in time to avoid Fletchling's attack. The sudden jump surprised Kevin and Fletchling, and Kanako and Fennekin as Riolu was now high in the sky and everyone looked up at him.

"No way!" Kevin exclaimed in shock.

"I didn't know Riolu could do that!" Kanako exclaimed to.

But then, Fletchling started coming up at Riolu, catching his attention as he looked down at 'em.

"Here it comes, Riolu! Dive down and use Force Palm!" Luke commanded to Riolu. In response, Riolu shouted and dived down at Fletchling with his right paw out and it glowed.

"Fletchling, use Wing Attack to counter!" Kevin shouted, and Fletchling did as he said and its wings glowed and continued upward at Riolu.

The two Pokémon then collided and made a small explosion in mid-air. Everyone watched as Riolu was the first to come out and landed on his toes, but he felt a bit of pain from Fletchling's attack. Then Fletchling swooped out and it too felt some damage as it glared down at Riolu, who glared back up at it.

"Hey, not bad, Luke. Once again you and Riolu surprise me. That jump with Quick Attack was unexpected." Kevin stated with a gin as Fletchling made its way down to the battlefield and hovered a few feet above it, still gazing at Riolu.

"Yeah well, we got a few more surprises for ya." Luke stated back with a grin too, while Riolu yip and had a confident smile on his face, which angered Fletchling a little, but Kevin got more interested.

"Well, I can't wait to see that! Fletchling, go and use Peck!" Kevin shouted to Fletchling. In response, Fletchling's beak glowed and it flew straight towards Riolu, but he just stood there with a serious expression.

_"Here it comes... Wait for it."_ Luke thought to himself as he and Riolu did nothing to avoid the attack, which made Kanako and Fennekin worry.

"W-What are they doing?! Have they lost it?!" Kanako asked herself, while Fennekin shouted at Riolu, telling him to move out of the way, but he wasn't moving an inch.

Kevin was also a bit confused by what they were doing, but right now all he sees is an opening for Fletchling to hit Riolu, and he wasn't gonna waste it as he got serious again. But just as Fletchling was about to make contact on Riolu...

"NOW! Grab Fletchling's beak!" Luke shouted to Riolu, who shouted loudly and placed both his paws together at the exact moment Fletchling was in range and he manage to grab its beak, surprising it, Kevin, Kanako, and Fennekin all at the same time.

"What?!" Kevin exclaimed in confusion.

"No way!" Kanako also exclaimed, along with Fennekin. But as Fletchling struggled to break away from Riolu's grip, she instantly remembered Shade's Froakie did the same thing when it battled Hoothoot yesterday. "Wait a minute, that's the same strategy Shade used with Froakie. I can't believe Luke pulled it off too."

"Come on, Fletchling! Break away!" Kevin shouted to Fletchling, but Riolu tighten his grip even more, making it harder for 'em to get out.

"Now's our chance. Riolu, use Force Palm!" Luke shouted with a confident smile at Riolu, who also smiled and then his paws glowed in front of Fletchling, surprising it and then exploded in front of it, sending 'em back in pain and landed hard on the ground.

"Fletchling!" Kevin shouted to Fletchling, who slowly got itself back up, while Kanako and Fennekin still couldn't believe what they saw.

"Hard to believe that Luke and Riolu manage to pull off the same move that Shade did." Kanako stated, and Fennekin agreed.

"Come on, Fletchling, get up! You gotta get up!" Kevin shouted as Fletchling manage to get itself up and extended its wings out again, but then Kevin looked over and saw the confident smiles Luke and Riolu had, which made him frustrated a little. "How on Earth did Luke manage to pull of that move? Oh who cares. I won't fall for that again. Fletchling, use Quick Attack!"

Responding to Kevin's command, Fletchling flew towards Riolu with its body glowing and then bolted towards him, while Riolu serious expression returned.

"Okay, Riolu, use Counter!" Luke commanded to Riolu, who quickly responded with a shout and his body started to glow blue. However, Kevin knew this was coming.

"Oh no you don't! Fletchling, pull up!" Kevin commanded to Fletchling, who responded by doing what he said and pulled up at the last second before making contact on Riolu, who along with Luke were surprised as they gazed up at Fletchling swooping back around, while Kevin grew a grin on his face. "You thought I fall for that again?"

"It was kinda more hope than thought." Luke stated with an embarrassed smile, making Riolu look back at him and sighed, and so did Kanako and Fennekin. But then, Fletchling started charging towards Riolu again, surprising the him as he and Luke looked back at 'em.

"Alright, time to wrap this up. Fletchling, finish Riolu off with one more Wing Attack! GO!" Kevin commanded to Fletchling, who immediately responded with a loud chirp and charged straight for Riolu with its wings out and glowing.

"Then will finish this up too. Riolu, finish this with Force Palm! GO!" Luke shouted at the top of his lungs at Riolu, who responded by with a loud shout and ran towards Fletchling with his right paw glowing.

As the two Pokémon were on a collision course with one another, everyone felt the intensity in the air as they clashed their attacks at each other and created an explosion. Both Luke and Kevin gritted their teeth, hoping that one of their Pokémon won, while Kanako and Fennekin were nervous. But when the smoke cleared, Riolu and Fletchling were both still up.

It was like one of those Japanese swordsman stand offs after they've slashed each other, waiting to see which one will go down. Suddenly, Riolu went down on one knee, feeling the damage from that Wing Attack, worrying Luke and Kanako, while Fletchling grinned. But that soon changed when it too felt the damage from Riolu's Force Palm, and suddenly, Fletchling fell to the ground on its front, shocking Kevin. Fletchling was knocked out, which brought a smile to Luke.

"Yes...! Alright!" Luke shouted in joy, while Riolu manage to get himself back up and run back over to him with a smile on his face and looked up at him as Luke looked down at him. "Way to go, Riolu."

"Wow... That was a close one. I thought it was over for Riolu for a second there." Kanako said as she sighed in relieve, along with Fennekin.

Meanwhile, Kevin took out Fletchling's Poké Ball and shot a red beam at 'em and sucked it back inside. Once Fletchling was inside, Kevin smiled as he put it back on his belt. "You did your best, Fletchling. Thank you."

Then, Kevin grew a serious expression again as he turned back towards Luke. Meanwhile, Luke noticed Riolu wasn't looking so good after that battle with Fletchling. Seeing how Riolu was barely holding himself up and holding on to his right arm and panting really hard, so Luke had to do something about it.

"Riolu, why don't you take a break for now, okay." Luke insisted, catching Riolu's attention, who nod in agreement and walked back over to his Luke's side and smiled up at him, while Luke kneel down and pet the top of Riolu's head with a smile, making him feel better as he closed his eyes in delight. "You did a great job, Riolu. Now you leave the rest to Caterpie."

Seeing how Luke was cared for Riolu like that, Kanako smiled. However, Luke got back up and noticed Kevin taking out his second Poké Ball and aimed it at him with a confident smile.

"Switching out Riolu? Fine with me. But he won't be out for long, because my next Pokémon is gonna wrap this battle up," Kevin stated with a grin as he threw the Poké Ball up into the air, "Let's go, Panpour!"

Everyone watched as the Poké Ball opened up and out came the stream of light that impacted the ground and the water monkey, Panpour, emerged and let out a shout, signalling its release.

Panpour is a simian, blue-and-cream Pokémon. It has oval eyes that are usually seen closed, large ears with light blue insides, and a tiny, black nose. There is a puffy, wave-like crest on top of its head. Nutrient rich water is stored in this crest. It also possesses a blue, frilled-like feature on its neck and upper shoulders. Its muzzle, lower body, and skinny forelimbs are cream-colored, and its hands seem to have no fingers, aside from a thumb. Its small feet both have three toes each. And its long tail has a clover-shaped tip.

Luke, Kanako, Riolu, and Fennekin were surprised by Panpour's appearance as the water monkey Pokémon was just moving around and making its natural monkey noises at Luke and Riolu, while Kevin grinned at them. "How do like that? This is my second newest Pokémon, Panpour. Caught 'em in Santalune Forest."

"So that's a Panpour." Luke said, while Riolu silently yelp in response. Then, Luke pulled out his Pokédex and aimed it right at Panpour and it opened up its holographic screen and displayed the image and information.

_Luke's Pokédex: Panpour, the Spray Pokémon. The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. It waters plants with it using its tail._

"So Kevin's gonna use a water-type Pokémon this time." Kanako said to herself and Fennekin, but then looked over at Luke, who put away his Pokédex and noticed him taking out Caterpie's Poké Ball. Yet, she couldn't help but worry again. "I just hope Caterpie is gonna be enough."

"Here we go! Caterpie, I choose you!" Luke shouted as he threw the Poké Ball in the air and the stream of light was shot out as it opened up and it impacted the ground and out came Caterpie, who let out a shout and shook itself upon its release.

"Oh, so you have a Caterpie. A bug-type Pokémon. Interesting." Kevin stated with a grin to Luke, who grinned too.

"Yeah... Which means this should be a fair battle." Luke replied, but Kevin just shook his head at him with his eyes closed, and then reopened them.

"That's what you think. Don't forget it all comes down to how strong the Pokémon is. Just watch! Panpour, use Water Gun!" Kevin shouted to Panpour, who responded by shooting out a blast of water from its mouth at Caterpie, who was shocked by the sudden attack and was hit by it, making it fall back towards Luke and Riolu in a bit of pain.

"Caterpie, are you alright?!" Luke asked in worry, but Caterpie quickly got back up and replied back to Luke, saying that it was okay, making Luke relieved, "Okay then. Use Bug Buzz!"

Listening to Luke's command, Caterpie grew a serious look on its face and shook the antenna on top of its head and it let out its strong vibrations toward Panpour, who was a bit confused at first, but was soon hit by the strong vibrations and it screamed in pain and covered its ears. Meanwhile, Kevin grit his teeth and tried to keep calm.

"Caterpie knows Bug Buzz? Well in that case... Panpour, fight through the vibrations! Get in close and use Fury Swipes!" Kevin commanded to Panpour, who responded by fighting through the vibrations and ran towards Caterpie with its arms extended out, preparing to strike. Then it jumped in the air and landed down near Caterpie and started scratching at 'em about three times, making it yell in pain each time.

"Caterpie!" Luke shouted worryingly, along with Riolu.

"C-Caterpie..." Kanako said to herself in worry as well, while Fennekin couldn't stand the sight and looked away.

"Alright, now grab Caterpie's tail!" Kevin shouted with a grin at Panpour, who shouted with a smile and manage to grab Caterpie by its tail before it could get away and held 'em up to its face while Caterpie tried to struggle out, "Now use your Lick attack!"

Hearing that command, Panpour grinned and showed off its tongue and made a big lick on Caterpie from its face to its tail. When it was done, Caterpie was so grossed out by that, and so was Luke and Riolu, but not as bad as Kanako and Fennekin were.

"Ew...!" Luke shouted, while Riolu looked like he was gonna vomit.

"That's just gross." Kanako stated with a grossed out expression, while Fennekin turned her head away in disgust, while Kevin laughed.

"Hahahahaha... What's wrong, Luke? Can't handle a little grossness?" Kevin asked with a grin and an eye brow raised up, but Luke just had a irritated look on his face.

"I'll show you! Caterpie, use your Tackle attack!" Luke commanded to Caterpie, who quickly regain its composure and manage to headbutt Panpour on its chest and send the 'em back away's a bit of pain, and surprising Kevin as well.

"Panpour!" Kevin shouted worryingly as Panpour slid back towards him, but quickly got back up with a furious look on its face, "Alright...! Use Water Gun!"

Responding to its Trainer, Panpour shot out a blast of water from its mouth at Caterpie. But this time, Caterpie was ready for it.

"Caterpie, dodge then use String Shot!" Luke shouted to Caterpie, who quickly reacted by jumping to its right and avoided Panpour's attack and then followed it up by shooting out a barrage of String Shots from its mouth towards 'em.

"Panpour, look out!" Kevin shouted to Panpour, who tried to dodge the barrage of String Shots, but was soon caught in them and found itself struggling in the sticky threads around 'em, "Oh no!"

"Now Caterpie, Tackle it!" Luke commanded to Caterpie, who responded by charging toward Panpour, jumped at 'em and tackled 'em on its stomach and sent 'em flying back a little ways in pain, "Yeah!"

"Amazing..." Kanako stated, amazed by how well Caterpie is battling, along with Fennekin.

Kevin watched as Panpour skid across the ground, screaming a little until it stopped near him, struggling to get back up again.

"Come on, Panpour! Get up!" Kevin exclaimed with both his fist tightening up, but Luke on the other hand seized this chance.

"Now... Caterpie, finish 'em off with Bug Buzz!" Luke shouted at the top of his lungs at Caterpie, who responded with a loud shout and shaking its antenna again and fired out one more powerful vibration towards Panpour, who just got up on its feet again, but was then hit by the strong vibrations.

Panpour screamed in pain again and covered its ears as hard as it could, while Kevin watched in horror. Meanwhile, Kanako and Fennekin were nervous to see if this would work, and so was Luke and Riolu. But Caterpie kept pouring on the pressure at Panpour, giving it all its got. After a few more seconds of screaming, Panpour got down on its knees and suddenly collapsed to the ground, shocking Kevin. Panpour was knocked out.

"P-Panpour..." Kevin said in shock, while Caterpie stopped its attack, but was exhausted from putting that much effort in it. Meanwhile, Kanako and Fennekin couldn't believe what they saw.

"I-I can't believe it. Caterpie... won." Kanako said in surprise, while Luke and Riolu couldn't believe their eyes. They've beat Kevin again.

"We... We won. We beat Kevin. Again." Luke said to himself and Riolu, who was just as surprised as he was. But then they both looked at each other and grew big smiles on their faces and jumped up in joy. "We won! Yeah!"

Seeing them react like that made Kanako laugh a little as she and Fennekin got off their seats. But as they were celebrating, Kevin slowly took out Panpour's Poké Ball and aimed it at Panpour. Then the red beam shot out and sucked Panpour back inside. "Panpour, return."

"You did your best out there. Thanks so much." Kevin said to Panpour's Poké Ball, then put it back on his belt. Then he looked to see Luke and Riolu walking up behind Caterpie and kneel down to 'em, catching its attention.

"You were great out there, Caterpie. I'm proud of you," Luke said with a smile, making Caterpie feel good about itself, and then Luke looked at Riolu, who smiled too, "And so did you, Riolu."

In response, Riolu yipped and rubbed the back of his head, feeling proud of himself too. Then, Kanako and Fennekin walked over toward them as Luke got back up and looked over at her and smiled.

"So, how did I do?" Luke asked, feeling a little cocky, but Kanako just smiled and nod at him.

"You were great, Luke. You had me worried a few times, but you were great. Just like when we battled," Kanako stated, making Luke feel good about himself. Then she looked down at Riolu and Caterpie. "And of course, you two were amazing out there."

In response to her kind words, Riolu and Caterpie felt even more proud of themselves, and even Fennekin told them the same thing. But then, Kevin slowly walked up to them with a small smile at Luke, catching his and everyone's attention.

"Man, I can't believe you beat me, again. But, I guess you deserved it," Kevin said with a smile as he put his left hand on his hip, causing Luke to smile along with Kanako, "That move you did with Riolu grabbing my Fletchling like that was pure genius. Where did you learn that?"

"Well... Let's just say I've been through a lot on the way here." Luke answered, but that made Kevin a little confused, but he just laughed along with Riolu, which made him even more confused. Kanako and Fennekin on the other knew what he was talking about, but they just rolled their eyes at them.

However, on the side Pokémon Center, Shade was watching the whole time in the shadows with his arms crossed, and he wasn't that impressed as he uncrossed his arms and walked away. _"Well, at least he learned something from our battle."_

"I see that time hasn't changed you at all, hasn't it." Kevin stated, catching Luke's attention as he and Riolu stopped laughing.

"Hahahaha... Nope, it hasn't. I'll always be the same old me." Luke replied with a smile and his eyes closed at his friend, which made him smile. While Kanako was glad to see two friends still being friends.

But then, suddenly, a bright light appeared below Luke, Kevin, and Kanako, and it even got Riolu and Fennekin's attention as they looked and saw known other than Caterpie glowing. Caterpie... was evolving!

"C-Caterpie?! What's going on?!" Luke asked out loud.

"I think Caterpie is... evolving!" Kanako stately answered.

"No way...!" Kevin said in amazement and shock.

Riolu and Fennekin didn't know what to say, but they watched as Caterpie's form started to twist and turn in the light and soon take the form of a cocoon. And when the light faded away, Caterpie had evolved into the Metapod and it shouted.

Metapod resembles a chrysalis. And its soft body is protected by a hard outer shell while it undergoes metamorphosis.

"I-I can't... believe this." Luke said in amazement as he grew a big smile, and so did Riolu, who shouted the same thing and smiled too at Metapod.

"Well would you look at that. Luke won our battle and Caterpie evolved. How lucky can ya get." Kevin stated with a grin and his eyes closed at him.

"I guess... very lucky. Or maybe... it wasn't luck." Kanako stated with a smile towards Luke as he pulled out his Pokédex and aimed it at Metapod, and it opened up its holographic screen and displayed the image and information for him.

_Luke's Pokédex: Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Caterpie._ _A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution._

"This is so cool." Luke stated as he put his Pokédex away and kneel down to Metapod, and Riolu slowly walked over toward the cocoon Pokémon as it looked at them. "Congratulations, Caterpie. I mean... Metapod. I gotta get use to that one. Hahaha..."

Then, Luke laughter grew louder until it got to a full scale laugh. And this time, Kanako and Kevin joined in. While Fennekin was only smiling and had her eyes closed, Riolu on the other hand didn't get what was so funny. Both him and Metapod. But mostly him as he tilt his head in confusion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Santalune City, Pokémon Center, Day Time-<strong>_

After an intense battle, and after Caterpie's evolution to Metapod. Luke, Kanako, and Riolu find themselves saying farewell to Kevin, who after a couple hours had his Pokémon healed up and was ready to set off again.

"So, you're not gonna stick around, Kevin?" Luke asked him, who only nod and smiled.

"No... I've already got the Gym Badge in this city, and my Pokémon are fully healed, so there's no real point staying any longer," Kevin answered, but then he took a step closer toward Luke, "And besides, I have full confidence that you'll win against Viola tomorrow."

"Thanks. I know we'll win against her for sure." Luke stated with a smile, along with Riolu, who smiled too and agreed with him.

"So where are you gonna go from here?" Kanako asked with a smile, catching Kevin's attention.

"Not sure. Probably Lumiose City. There's a Gym there too." Kevin answered, making Luke even more excited.

"Great. In that case, I'll win here and then head to Lumiose City." Luke said with a confident smile, catching Kevin's attention again, who only smiled.

"Well then, hopefully I'll see you there, Luke. And you, Kanako, keep an eye on him for me." Kevin said to Luke then Kanako, who just smiled and nod.

"Don't worry, I will." Kanako replied, but that caught Luke's attention as he looked at her for second in confusion. But then, Kevin started heading off down the streets and waved good-bye.

"See ya guys around!" Kevin shouted, catching their attention as the three of them waved good-bye to him.

"See ya, Kevin! And let's battle again next time, okay!" Luke shouted with a smile, along with Riolu.

"Hope to see you again!" Kanako shouted with a big smile to Kevin as he vanished in the busy streets.

Once Kevin was out of sight, Luke, Kanako, and Riolu put their arms down and continued smiling where they last saw him. Of course, after this experience, Luke was even more determined to win his first Gym Badge. _"Just you wait, Kevin. I'll win that badge for sure."_

But then, Kanako just thought of something as she looked over at Luke with a curious look on her face.

"By the way, Luke. You do know that the Santalune Gym uses bug-types. What's your plan for that?" Kanako asked, catching his attention, and even Riolu was wondering the same thing as he looked up at him with curiosity.

At first, Luke thought he had something, but that turned out to be nothing. And after about a few seconds, he got an answer...

"I DON'T KNOOOOOOOOW!" Luke shouted at the top of his lungs up at the sky. He was so loud, a bunch of Fletchling flew off one of the building rooftops.

As for Kanako and Riolu, they both just sighed, but they weren't that surprised.

"Figures..." Kanako said, along with Riolu. This was gonna take some time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Near Santalune City, Day Time-<strong>_

On top of hill close by Santalune City, that man that Luke bumped into earlier in the trench coat was slowly walking up the hill. Once he reached the top, he was greeted by another man hiding behind a tree.

"So, is everything set?" The man behind the tree asked, while the man in the trench coat grinned and took off his coat and threw it into the air.

He had revealed himself to be none other than a Team Neon Grunt. Then the man behind the tree revealed himself and he too was with Team Neon.

"Just about. I searched the Pokémon Center from corner to corner. I know exactly where the computer room is." The Neon Grunt proclaimed with a wicked grin as he and his companion looked down at Santalune City.

"Perfect. This City's Pokémon Center, and every other City's will be hit... tonight. And if anyone gets in the way, they'll wish that haven't." The other Grunt stated with a grin.

"Yeah... This is gonna be fun. Hehehehe..." The other Grunt stated as they headed off into the trees.

What sinister goal do they have plan for the Pokémon Center, and for all the rest around Kalos tonight?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Episode 6: Team Neon Strikes

**"THE FOLLOWING IS AN ORIGINAL FAN MADE STORY"**

**POKÉMON IS A MEDIA FRANCHISE OWNED BY THE JAPANESE GAMING COMPANY NINTENDO, OWNED BY THE POKÉMON COMPANY, AND CREATED BY SATOSHI TAJIRI. I DO NOT LEGALLY OWN ANY OF THE POKÉMON, BUT I USE THEM FOR THIS STORY.**

**"PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATORS AND THE SERIES. THANK YOU"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pokémon: The Aura Adventures<strong>

**Season 1, Episode 6: Team Neon Strikes**

_**-Santalune City, Pokémon Center, Evening Time-**_

The day had almost passed since Luke's battle with Kevin, and he's still trying to find a way to win his first Gym battle at the Santalune Gym. However, he can't come up with a strategy. Luke grew tense as he sat with Riolu next to him, looking up at him worryingly, while Metapod gazed at him sitting on the table.

"Hmmmmmm..." Luke hummed to himself, trying to think of a way to win against Viola. He knows she uses Bug-type Pokémon, but still couldn't think of a strategy.

Meanwhile, Kanako and Fennekin watched Luke from a distance, feeling a little worried about him. But then, Nurse Joy walked over to her and she too gazed over at Luke.

"How long has he been like that?" she asked, catching Kanako's attention.

"Almost all day," Kanako answered, and Fennekin agreed, "He's just trying to find a way how he can win against Viola and her Bug-types tomorrow."

"That makes sense. But I don't think that thinking about it like that is gonna help," Nurse Joy replied, but then she heard Wigglytuff calling for her, "Well I'm sure he'll think of something. Anyway, duty calls."

But as Nurse Joy walked away, Kanako got an idea to help Luke. She smiled as she walked over toward him with Fennekin in her arms, catching Riolu and Metapod's attention.

"S-So Luke, have you come up with anything yet?" Kanako asked, along with Fennekin. But then, Luke got up and shouted.

"I DOOOOOON'T!" Luke shouted at the top of his lungs, shocking everyone in the Pokémon Center as he placed both his hands on his head in frustration, "Why is this so hard?! Why...?!"

Then Luke sat back down and everyone turned their attention back to what they were doing. Meanwhile, Riolu sighed at Luke, and so did Metapod, but Kanako sat down next to him as she and Fennekin turned towards him, catching his attention.

"Y-You know, thinking about like this isn't gonna solve anything," Kanako stated, confusing Luke a little, "Maybe you need to try a... different approach."

"What do you mean by that?" Luke asked as Kanako let go of Fennekin, letting her jump out of her arms and stood next to Metapod as Kanako got up and looked at Luke again as he was still confused.

"Well, think about it... You can sit here and think about what you could do, or... we can have a little battle." Kanako suggested with a smile, surprising Luke. But after a couple seconds, Luke smiled, got back up, and looked at her.

"You know, that sounds like a great idea." Luke replied, while Kanako nod at him with a cute smile and her eyes closed before reopening them.

"In fact, this would be a great opportunity give Metapod a chance to battle." Kanako said, making Luke smile even more.

"Yeah... That's perfect." Luke replied, then he looked down at Metapod and Riolu. "What do you both think? Sound like a plan?"

In response, Riolu yipped and smiled at Luke, meaning yes. While Metapod replied with the same thing and had its eyes closed at him. Then Luke turned back toward Kanako, who slowly pulled out her other Poké Ball on her belt in front of Luke, surprising him and his Pokémon.

"And, this would be a great chance for me to try out my second Pokémon. H-How does that sound?" Kanako asked with a smile, but Luke just nod in reply.

"Yeah, that be great. I've been curious to know what your second Pokémon was anyway." Luke answered with a confident look on his face, but Kanako just kept smiling, while Riolu and Fennekin looked at each other and smiled, and Nurse Joy in the distance behind the counter smiled at them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Santalune City, City Generator, Evening Time-<strong>_

Meanwhile, near Santalune City's electric power generator, someone sneaked over the fence and landed on the other side. It was one of the Team Neon Grunts. He slowly walked over to the generator controls and opened it up, revealing the wires and switches for it. He grinned as he took out a walkie-talkie and turned it on and heard some static for a second.

"Alright, I'm in position. Just tell me when." He said into the talkie and waited for a reply.

_"Good. Just wait until I give the word. I'm almost at the Pokémon Center."_ The other Grunt answered wherever he was.

"That's good to hear," he replied, "But remember, once the power goes off, you'll only have a few minutes to sneak into the computer room before their back-up generator turns on."

_"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. I'll be in and out before they even know what happened."_ The other Grunt stated as the other one slowly took out a pair of pliers.

"Alright, then I'll just wait here. By the way, where the others?" He asked.

_"They're currently on their way to the Santalune Gym, just in-case the Gym Leader tries to get in the way."_ The other Grunt answered, making the other grin as he positioned the pliers near the wires.

"Okay, then I guess we're just about ready," He replied, "And once we're gone, this city won't even know what hit them."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Santalune City, Pokémon Center, Battlefield, Evening Time-<strong>_

Back at the Pokémon Center, at the battlefield, Luke and Kanako were readying themselves for battle. Luke stood on one side, and Kanako on the other. However, Riolu and Fennekin were sitting this one out. They were sitting over by the benches, watching and cheering their Trainers on.

"I appreciate you doing this, Kanako. So, you ready to go?" Luke asked with a grin, but Kanako only smiled and took out one of her Poké Balls, clicked the button, and expanded it in her hand.

"Yes... And here is my second Pokémon," she answered as she threw the Poké Ball high in the air, "I choose you...! Budew!"

Everyone watched as the Poké Ball opened up and out came a stream of light that impacted the ground and the bud Pokémon known as Budew emerged with a shout upon its release. Budew was a bipedal, rosebud-like Pokémon. Its face was yellow with small, slit-like eyes. It appeared to be wearing a green bib, and had and triangular, stubby yellow feet. When the two vines that were on top of its head open up, a big spot can be seen on each.

Seeing Budew, Luke and Riolu were fascinated by it, due to this being the first time seeing it.

"Whoa... So her second Pokémon is a Budew." Luke stated as he took out his Pokédex and aimed it at Budew. Then it opened its holographic screen and displayed the image and information for him.

_Luke's Pokédex: Budew, the Bud Pokémon. When it feels the sun's warm touch, it opens its bud to release pollen. It lives alongside clear pools._

"Budew is a grass and poison-type. That's new," Luke said as he put his Pokédex away then looked back at Kanako and Budew, "But still, I'm not holding anything back!"

Then Luke took out Metapod's Poké Ball, clicked the button, expanding it, then threw it high in the air. "Alright...! Metapod, I choose you!"

The Poké Ball then opened up and out came the stream of light that impacted the ground and Metapod emerged with a shout. Seeing this, Riolu and Fennekin cheered for them as they were prepared for battle.

"Alright, Kanako. Whenever you're ready." Luke stated with a confident smile, and Kanako replied with a nod and a confident smile too.

"Y-Yeah... I'm ready, Luke. Let's get started." Kanako replied as they gazed at each other for a moment while Metapod and Budew got themselves set to go. Then Riolu and Fennekin shouted in cheer with their eyes closed at 'em, signalling the battle to start...

_**LUKE AND METAPOD V.S. KANAKO AND BUDEW**_

"The honor is yours, Kanako. I'll let you start this off." Luke insisted, and Kanako replied with a nod.

"Okay then... Budew, use Seed Bomb!" Kanako shouted to Budew, and it responded with a shout and opened its bud a little and then shot out big dark green seed towards Metapod, surprising it as the attack landed near 'em and send 'em jumping back in a little pain before looking back at Budew.

"Hey, not bad. But now its our turn! Metapod, use Bug Buzz! Luke commanded to Metapod, who responded with a shout then shook his cocoon-like body and sent powerful vibrations towards Budew, surprising 'em as it was hit by vibrations and screamed in pain.

"Budew...! Hang in there!" Kanako shouted in worry. When the vibrations subsided, Budew panted for a couple seconds, then looked back at Metapod with a serious expression, making Kanako relieve as she looked back at Luke with her confident smile back. "Not bad, Luke. Metapod is stronger then it looks alright."

"Thanks... But that was just a warm-up. Now let's go for real." Luke replied with a confident smile too as they readied themselves for the real fight.

Meanwhile, Riolu and Fennekin kept cheering them on over on the bench. But, over at fence, someone had sneaked over and landed in the bushes, catching Riolu's attention as he turned toward it pass Fennekin, but he was late to see the figure leave the bushes and hid along the side of the Pokémon Center. So, Riolu saw nothing, but he knew he felt something. But then Fennekin cheered again, catching his attention as he turned back at the battle and just shrugged it off and continued cheering for Metapod.

"Use Poison Sting, Budew!" Kanako commanded to Budew, who did just that and fired out a barrage of purple needles from its mouth at Metapod.

"No you don't! Metapod, use Harden!" Luke shouted to Metapod, and responded with a shout and its body hardening up as it glowed for a second and the Poison Sting just bounced off 'em, shocking Budew and Kanako.

"What...? Metapod knows Harden now?" Kanako asked, but Luke just nod in reply.

"Yeah... When it evolved, the Pokédex showed that Metapod also learned Harden," Luke stated, then he pointed toward Budew, "And now for this move! Use String Shot!"

Listening to Luke's command, Metapod jumped up and unleashed its String Shout down at Budew, surprising it.

"Oh no... Budew, dodge it, quick!" Kanako shouted to Budew, who quickly reacted by jumping up in the air and avoided the attack as Metapod landed back on the ground and looked up at it, "Great, now use Seed Bomb!"

Budew then shouted in response, and then fired out another big dark green seed down at Metapod. But Luke was ready for that.

"Alright, Metapod, counter that with Harden, once more!" Luke commanded to Metapod, who responded with a shout then glowed for a second and harden its body as the attack landed on top of 'em and exploded, making 'em scream in a little pain. But when the smoke cleared, Metapod reopened its eyes and stated it was okay. "Alright, it worked like a charm."

"What...? How...?" Kanako asked, along with Budew.

"Simple... If I remember right, grass-type moves don't work well on bug-types, and since Metapod used Harden twice now, his defenses are strong enough to handle it." Luke stated, and Metapod nod and agreed with him. Hearing this, Kanako was surprised, but then smiled at him.

"Wow... That's... That's impressive, Luke. You really have improved since loosing to Shade." Kanako replied, making Luke laugh and rub the back of his head in embarrassment before looking back at her.

"Hahaha... Really...? Thanks..." Luke thanked as he dropped his arm and smiled at her, "Ever since I lost that battle, I decided to really work myself on becoming better with my Pokémon. I wanna be ready for anything, even the Santalune Gym. And if there's one thing I remember from my Mom and Dad, is that if I trust in my Pokémon, then they'll trust in me. Am I right you guys?"

In response to that, Metapod looked back at Luke, closed its eyes, and agreed with him. Then Luke looked over at Riolu, who also agreed with him and gave him a thumbs up with his right paw, making Luke smile. Seeing this, Kanako closed her eyes and smiled. Once again, she was amazed by Luke and the trust beween him and his Pokémon.

Meanwhile, that strange figure Riolu missed sneaked along the side of the Pokémon Center, then stopped underneath a window. He stood up, turned, opened it, and jumped inside. In the light, he was that same Team Neon Grunt from before. He grinned as he took out his walkie-talkie and turned it on.

"Alright, I'm in position. Cut the power whenever you're ready." He said as he heard static for a moment.

_"Just a second. Waiting for the sun to set a little more, then we'll have the cover of night on our side,"_ The other Grunt replied, _"And remember, you'll only have a few minutes before the backup-power in the Pokémon Center turns on. So get to that computer room before that happens."_

"Trust me, I got this. Just give me the word." He replied as he dropped the walkie-talkie and grinned again.

Back outside at the battlefield, Kanako reopened her eyes and grew another confident smile on her face at Luke.

"Luke, I... I really am amazed. But, that doesn't mean this battle is over yet." Kanako stated, along with Budew, who also grew a confident smile too. In response, Luke did the same and smiled back.

"I know... This battle has just begun." Luke replied, along with Metapod. Hearing this, Riolu and Fennekin cheered again for them as the sun had almost fully set.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Santalune City, City Generator, Evening Time-<strong>_

Back at the city's electric power generator, the Grunt watched as the sun had just set and made a wicked grin. Then he turned back toward the wires and positioned his pliers on the main wire. Then he cut it.

"Nighty-night, Santalune."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Santalune City, <strong>_**_Pokémon Center, Battlefield, Night Time-_**

At the moment the Grunt cut the wire, one by one the power in each building in the city shut down. When Budew slid back from one of Metapod's attacks, suddenly, the lights around them shut off, surprising them as they looked to see the other buildings power shutting down. Seeing this, Riolu and Fennekin jumped off the bench and ran to their Trainers as they watched the last remaining buildings power turn off.

"What the...? What's going on?" Luke asked, along with Riolu as they and Kanako look at one another in confusion.

"I don't know. Guess the power went out on the city." Kanako answered, and Fennekin looked up at her and agreed, along with Budew. Then Luke and Riolu looked back at the blacked out city.

"Maybe... But man, its so dark. I can't see a thing." Luke stated, along with Riolu.

Meanwhile, the other Grunt hiding out in the storage closet heard his walkie-talkie turn on and he brought it to his face as it made static for a second, then heard the other Grunt's voice.

_"Alright, the power is out. Go!" _He shouted, and the other Grunt grinned and nod as he turned his walkie-talkie off and then slowly opened the door. He looked left and right in the dark hallway, then ran out towards the computer room.

Back outside, Luke and Kanako looked back at each other and still had no clue what happened with the power.

"So, what do you wanna do now? Do you wanna finish the battle?" Luke asked as Riolu and Fennekin looked up at Kanako too, but she just closed her eyes and shook her head at Luke before reopening her eyes at him.

"No... We probably should head back in the Pokémon Center," Kanako replied, "Besides, I'm sure the power will turn back on soon."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Luke replied, and Riolu agreed as they crossed their arms. Kanako just nod and look down at Fennekin, who looked up at her and agreed with her suggestion too. Then Luke and Kanako turned back toward Metapod and Budew, took out their Poké Balls and aim them at them and shot their red beams at them, sucking them back inside. "Return, Metapod."

"You too, Budew." Kanako said as both Pokémon shouted before being absorbed back in their Poké Balls. When they were, Luke and Kanako clicked the buttons on them, shrinking them, then put them back on their belts. Then they, Riolu, and Fennekin looked back at each other. "Okay... Let's go."

"Right..." Luke replied, along with Riolu as they all ran back inside the Pokémon Center.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Santalune City, <em>_Pokémon Center, Night Time-_**

Back inside the Pokémon Center, everyone was wondering why the power was out as Luke, Kanako, and their Pokémon ran inside to see their confused and somewhat scared expression. But then, Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff walked out in the center of the lobby.

"Everyone, please, remain calm. Its just a small power outage. Our back-up generator will be on in just a couple minutes." She assured everyone, along with Wigglytuff as they looked at her and calmed down like she told them to do. Then, Luke, Kanako, Riolu, and Fennekin ran up toward her and Wigglytuff, catching their attentions.

"Nurse Joy, what's going on? Why is the power out?" Luke asked, along with Riolu, but she just smiled at them.

"We're not sure, but don't worry. The power should be back in couple minutes." She reassured, along Wigglytuff, relieving Luke and Riolu, but Kanako still wondered how the power went out.

"Its so strange how the power just went out like that. And without warning either." Kanako stated, and Fennekin looked up at her and agreed, catching Luke and Riolu's attention too.

"Yeah, you're right. That is a bit strange when you think about." Luke replied, and Riolu started thinking about it for second before agreeing with him. Then Nurse Joy pondered about it as well.

"No, maybe you are right," she stated, catching their attention, "This kinda thing doesn't normally happen unless its on warm summers or cold winters. And its not either of those right now. So this can't just be a coincidence."

Hearing that, Luke and Kanako were surprised, and so were Riolu and Fennekin.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a room filled with medical equipment and a large computer with a small control panel near it, the same Team Neon Grunt slowly opened the door, entered, and closed it behind him. He grinned as he slowly walked towards the computer control panel, then took out his walkie-talkie, turned it on, and brought it up to his face.<p>

"Alright, I'm in the computer room now," He said just as the power suddenly turned back on, catching his attention for a second as he looked to see the main computer turning on, then looked back at the walkie-talkie, "And looks like just in time too."

_"Good... Now don't take to long in there. We have to meet the Doctor at the rendezvous point in half an hour, okay." _The other Grunt stated as the other one took out a flash drive from his pocket and jacked it in the USB slot on the panel and pressed a few buttons.

"Don't worry, I'll be done in a few minutes. This won't take long." He replied as he turned the walkie-talkie off and then looked up at screen to see the file transferring to the flash drive and was moving at a fast pace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Santalune City, <strong>__**Pokémon Gym, Night Time-**_

Inside the Santalune Gym, Viola was seen near the entrance with her Pokémon Surskit below her right side, wandering what happened to the power with her. Surskit was a blue insectoid Pokémon. Its body was round and had four long skinny legs extending from it. And it had a yellow cap with a single antenna.

They looked around for a couple seconds before looking at each other.

"Okay, something is definitely wrong here. The power should have turned back on by now," Viola stated, and Surskit agreed with her. Then they turned towards the entrance. "Come on, let's go check this out."

But then, the front doors opened, surprising them as two male Neon Grunts entered, followed by a female Neon Grunt up front as the doors closed behind them. Upon seeing them, Viola and Surskit grew serious expressions.

"Um... Can we help you all with something?" Viola asked as the female Grunt walked a couple steps toward her.

"Actually, you can. We like for you stay here and play with us for a little while." She answered, surprising Viola and Surskit for a second before they got serious again.

"What...? What exactly is going on here?" Viola asked, along with Surskit.

"Nothing, really. We just can't have you interfering in our plans tonight," she answered as she and the other Grunts took out a Poké Ball each and clicked on their buttons, expanding them, "See, we knew you would wanna take a look into what's going on with the power, so we're here to keep you occupied till the job is done."

Hearing this, Viola and Surskit's shocked expression changed to serious again as they glared at the three Grunts.

"Now I see... It was you people that cut the power to the city." Viola replied as the female Grunt aimed her Poké Ball at her.

"Took you long enough to figure that out. Now are you gonna battle us or not. We don't care either way." She stated as the other two Grunts behind her aimed their Poké Balls at Viola too. But, Viola just smiled as she took out one of her Poké Balls, clicked the button, expanding it, then aimed it at them, surprising them.

"Very well then. But know this... Never underestimate a Gym Leader! Go...! Vivillon...!" Viola shouted as she threw the Poké Ball at them and it opened up and came the stream of light at them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Santalune City, <strong>**Pokémon Center, Night Time-**_

Back at the Pokémon Center, everyone was relieved that the back-up power was on and resumed what they were doing before. Meanwhile, Nurse Joy was checking everything on her desk computer with Wigglytuff on her right, and Luke, Kanako, and their Pokémon on her left. They watched as she stopped pressing buttons and turned towards them.

"Okay, everything seems to be functioning normally again. Now I just need to check the main computer to know for sure," she stated, then looked over at Wigglytuff, "Wigglytuff, I'll need you to watch the lobby for me, okay?"

In response, Wigglytuff smiled, nod, and said she would as Nurse Joy walked pass Luke and Kanako, and they watched as she went down the hallway. When she was gone, Luke and Kanako looked at each other again.

"Well, everything seems normal now." Luke stated, and Riolu agreed with him, but Kanako wasn't so sure.

"I... I don't know. Something about this still doesn't feel right." Kanako replied as Fennekin jumped up on the desk and looked at her with a worried expression, catching her attention as she pet the top of her head, making her smile and close her eyes in delight at the feel. But Luke and Riolu just crossed their arms and looked at each other.

"She makes a point again, doesn't she?" Luke asked Riolu, who yipped in agreement with him, catching Kanako and Fennekin's attention too as she stopped petting her and dropped her arm and they nod at them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the computer room, the Neon Grunt stood by the control panel as the file transfer was almost complete. He tapped his right foot repetitively for the last few seconds until the computer showed that the transfer was complete. Seeing this, he grinned as he took the flash drive out of the USB port and brought it to his face.<p>

"Good... That didn't take long now at all," He said as took out his walkie-talkie again, turned it on, and brought it to his face too, "Alright, the transfer is finished. I'll meet you at the water fountain shortly."

_"Okay... I'm on my way there now." _The other Grunt replied before signing off.

Then the other Grunt turned his walkie-talkie off and put it and the flash drive back in his pockets. But then, Nurse Joy unlocked the door using the security code, opened it, and was shocked when she saw him. Her appearance surprised the Grunt as he turned towards her, seeing her shocked expression.

"Hey...! You're not suppose to be in here!" She shouted, but the Grunt glared at her for a second before grabbing the nearby desk wheel-chair and kicked it at her, surprising her as she was hit by it, making her scream. "AAAAH!"

But the sound of her scream was loud enough to reach the front lobby, shocking Luke, Kanako, Riolu, and Fennekin as they turned towards the hallway. Then, the Grunt sprinted towards her and then jumped in air, doing a somersault and landed behind her. He stood up as Nurse Joy pushed the chair off her and turned to see him exit the room and run down the hallway.

"STOP!" she shouted, but he kept on running. But then Luke, Kanako, and their Pokémon ran down the hallway to Nurse Joy, but they were surprised when the Grunt ran right pass them, making turn around at him in shock.

"What the...?! Who was that?!" Luke asked with a shout, along with Riolu.

"I don't know... Its to dark for me to tell." Kanako answered.

But ignoring the man, they kept running until the reached the door of the computer room, seeing Nurse Joy pressing buttons on the control panel with a worried expression.

"N-Nurse Joy, what happened here?" Kanako asked, but Nurse Joy didn't look at her as she found out what the Grunt had done and was shocked.

"Ah...! That man stole all of the Pokémon Medical Data off the main computer!" She exclaimed, shocking Luke, Kanako, and their Pokémon.

"He... He what?!" Luke asked as Nurse Joy turned towards them.

"All of our Medical Data on every known Pokémon we had has been stolen. He took every last bit." She answered, making Luke and Riolu angry at the man.

"He did what...?!" Luke exclaimed, along with Riolu. Then they turned back towards the hallway. "We have to stop him!"

They looked at each other for a second and nod in unison, then looked over at Kanako and Fennekin, who grew serious expressions at them.

"I know." Kanako stated, along with Fennekin.

* * *

><p>Outside the front of the Pokémon Center, the Neon Grunt ran out the door and headed down the streets as fast as he could. Then, Luke, Kanako, Riolu, and Fennekin ran out, followed by Nurse Joy and looked in the direction where the man went. Seeing this, Luke and Riolu got angry and suddenly ran after him.<p>

"Hey...! Stop...! Come back here!" Luke shouted, along with Riolu as they ran after the Neon Grunt.

"Luke, wait...!" Kanako shouted as she and Fennekin were about to run after them, but then they heard the sound of a police siren coming toward them and Nurse Joy. They turned to see Officer Jenny on her police cycle and stop in front of them, then looked at them.

"Is everyone here okay?" She asked with a serious expression, then Nurse Joy stepped up toward her.

"Yes... Everyone's alright here." Nurse Joy answered. Then Kanako and Fennekin walked up to her too.

"O-Officer Jenny, what's going on?" Kanako asked.

"Trouble apparently. We just got word that Viola was under attack at the Pokémon Gym. But I came here to see if everyone was alright first." She answered, but her answer shocked Kanako and Fennekin.

"W-Wait... Viola's in trobule?!" Kanako asked, along with Fennekin.

"Yes... Three strangers showed up at her door and challenged her to a battle. She may be a Gym Leader, but we're still going to assist her." She answered. Hearing this, Kanako and Fennekin grew serious expression and stepped closer to Officer Jenny.

"Then let us come too," Kanako insisted, surprising Officer Jenny, "I'm a Pokémon Trainer, and I wanna help Viola too. Please..."

Officer Jenny didn't know what to say at first, but seeing the serious looks Kanako and Fennekin had, she nod at them and signaled her to get on.

"Alright then... You two get in." She replied, and Kanako and Fennekin nod at her as Kanako got in the side-car with Fennekin in her arms. However, Nurse Joy was still worried about that Grunt that Luke and Riolu chased after.

"But what...?" Nurse Joy said, but was cut off when Kanako and Fennekin looked at her with confident smiles now, surprising her.

"Don't worry, Luke and Riolu will take care of it. They may not look it, but they're stronger than they look." Kanako stated, along with Fennekin, shocking Nurse Joy for a second before she smiled, closed her eyes, and nod at her before reopening them. Then they looked over at Officer Jenny.

"Alright, hang on tight." She said, and Kanako and Fennekin nod in reply as Officer Jenny rev-up her motorcycle and turned it around and they zoomed down the streets to the Pokémon Gym.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Santalune City, Night Time-<strong>_

Where the other Grunt was, he waited for his partner by the water fountain that had a Roselia in the center shooting out water on both its rose-like hands. He had his eyes closed and his arms crossed as he waited with the moon shining down at him, giving the area some light. But then he heard him coming. He uncrossed his arms, opened his eyes, and saw him run up and stop near him.

"Its about time you showed up," He stated, "Did you get all the data?"

When he asked, the other Grunt took out the flash drive and showed it to him and grinned.

"I got it all right here." He answered.

"Good, then let's get going. We wasted enough time here as it is." The other Grunt replied as they were about to head for the rendezvous point.

"STOP...!" shouted the familiar sound of Luke, catching their attention as they turned in surprise to see him and Riolu run up and stopped a couple yards from them, "You didn't think you were gonna get away that easy, did ya?"

Riolu shouted in agreement with as they grew serious expression on their faces, but the Grunts were grit their teeth at them. Then the other one looked at the other.

"You were followed?!" The other Grunt exclaimed, catching the other one's attention.

"I didn't know!" He answered with a shout before they turned back toward Luke and Riolu.

"We know what you guys stole. Hand over that Medical Data right now!" Luke shouted in anger, along with Riolu who then growled at them.

But when one of them heard Luke's voice clearer, he remembered something, then took a step closer toward them.

"Hey wait a minute, I remember you," He stated, "You're that kid I bump into earlier this morning, aren't you?"

When they heard that, Luke and Riolu were shocked as they flashed back to when they bumped into that man when he had a trench coat on.

"What...?! That was you?!" Luke asked, along with Riolu as the Grunt pointed up at sky and grinned at him.

"Ding ding, we have a winner," he answered as he then put his finger down, "And actually, I'm glad you're here. Yes... I've been wanting a little payback on you for that, you little brat."

Hearing that, Luke and Riolu grit their teeth at him and made fists, but the other Grunt took a step toward the other one and gave him a serious look.

"What are you doing? We don't have time for this. We have to go." The other Grunt stated, but then then the other Grunt handed him the flash drive, surprising him.

"No... You go. I'll handle this kid," He stated as the other Grunt nod in reply and took the flash drive from him, "Besides, he'll just keep chasing us anyway."

"Alright then. He's all yours." The other Grunt replied as he turned and ran with the flash drive in-hand. Seeing this, Luke and Riolu were shocked as they were about to sprint after him.

"Hey...! Come back!" Luke shouted, but was stopped by the other Grunt as he got in his way, stopping him and Riolu from advancing further as he grinned at them. Seeing this, they grit their teeth and growled at him.

"Sorry, kid, but your business is with me now," he stated, "And to think everything was going smoothly until you showed up. So much for a stealthy operation."

Hearing that, Luke got confused for a second there, catching Riolu's attention as he gazed up at him.

"Stealthy operation...?" Luke asked, but then he remembered Kanako and Nurse Joy saying that the black-out might not be a coincidence. Realizing this, he was shocked when he figured it all out, and Riolu was surprised by this as Luke pointed at the Grunt. "It was you guys! You're the ones that cut the power to the city!"

"Oooooh...! Give the boy a prize! And by prize, I mean, you can face my two Pokémon!" he shouted as he took out two Poké Balls off his belt in both hands, clicked their buttons, expanding them in size, then threw them high in the air, "Bunnelby and Beedrill, go!"

The two Poké Balls opened up and came streams of light. One hit the ground, and the other in mid-air as a Bunnelby emerged on the ground with a shout, and a Beedrill in the air, buzzing. Bunnelby was a small, gray, rabbit-like Pokémon. It had a large gray brown-tipped ears with pinkish fur on the inside. It had a large, gray head and large eyes with white sclera and black pupils. It had a small pink nose and gray fur that sticks out on the cheeks, along with large white teeth. Its neck was surrounded by brown fur. It had a gray body with a gray tail and small brown spots on its hind legs. Its front paws were completely gray, while its hind paws are gray with brown toes.

And Beedrill mostly resembled a bipedal wasp. However, it only had four legs instead of six and lacks pigment pits. Beedrill's head was round with a slightly pointed mouth, large red eyes, and an antennae in the shape of the number seven. Its forelegs were tipped with long, conical stingers. It legs were long segmented and insectoid in shape. Beedrill had two pairs of rounded, veined wings, and another stinger on its striped abdomen.

When Luke and Riolu got look of these two Pokémon, they were shocked as they prepared themselves to battle, while the Grunt grinned.

"Oh man... A Bunnelby and a Beedrill!" Luke exclaimed, along with Riolu as he quickly took out his Pokédex and aimed it at them. Its holographic screened opened and it displayed the image and info on Bunnelby first.

_Luke's Pokédex: Bunnelby, the Digging Pokémon. It has ears like shovels. Digging holes strengthens its ears so much that they can sever thick roots effortlessly._

Then the Pokédex displayed the image and information on Beedrill next.

_Luke's Pokédex: Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kakuna. It has three poisonous stingers on its forelegs and its tail. They are used to jab its enemy repeatedly._

"Yikes..." Luke stated, along with Riolu with freaked out faces as he put his Pokédex away and they looked at those Pokémon with serious faces, "That Beedrill is gonna be a real problem here."

"So, kid, what's wrong? You scared now?" He asked with a wicked grin, but Luke and Riolu just grit their teeth at him in anger.

"Me...? Scared...?! I'm not scared of anything! Go, Riolu!" Luke shouted as he pointed at the Grunt's Pokémon and Riolu responded with a shout as he ran up and jumped towards them, landing on his toes and assumed his fighting stance with a serious expression. Then Luke took out Metapod's Poké Ball and threw it in the air. "You two, Metapod! Let's go!"

The Poké Ball opened up and out came a stream of light that impacted the ground and Metapod shouted upon its emerge along side Riolu.

"I'm counting on you two." Luke stated, making Riolu and Metapod shout back in reply, preparing themselves, but the Grunt kept grinning.

"Oh yeah right. Bunnelby, use Mud Shot on that puppy of his!" He shouted to Bunnelby, who jumped up and created a mud ball between its ears and fired it down at Riolu.

"Dodge it, Riolu!" Luke shouted to Riolu, who replied with a shout then did a back flip at the last second and avoided the attack, making the Grunt grit his teeth in frustration as Riolu landed back on his toes. "Good, now use Quick Attack!"

Listening to Luke's command, Riolu glowed for a second, then sprinted towards Bunnelby, who just landed back on the ground and was surprised to see Riolu coming toward 'em as it was suddenly hit sent rolling on the ground, screaming in the pain and stopped near the Grunt. Then Beedrill flew down towards Riolu, surprising him.

"Now, Beedrill, use Pin Missile!" He commanded to Beedrill, who responded by firing out a barrage of sharp tipped needles from its two stinger-like arms at Riolu.

"No you don't! Metapod, cover Riolu with Harden! And Riolu, duck behind Metapod!" Luke commanded both of them, and in response, Metapod quickly jumped in front of Riolu and its body glowed and hardened up, while Riolu ducked under 'em as the Pin Missile made contact on Metapod. Luke grit his teeth intensively, while the Grunt grinned. But when the smoke cleared, Metapod was okay, and so was Riolu as he got up and grinned at Beedrill, making Luke grin too. "Yes...! It worked!"

"Why you little!" he shouted in frustration, then he grinned again, "Okay then, try this! Bunnelby, Dig now! And Beedrill, use Poison Jab!"

Listening to the Grunt's command, Bunnelby started digging underground using its ears like shovels, while Beedrill dived down towards Metapod with its right arm stringer glowing purple and quickly stabbing Metapod on its side and sent 'em flying, screaming in pain and shocking Luke and Riolu.

"Metapod...!" Luke shouted, along with Riolu as Metapod landed on the ground, rolled, and hit the water fountain. But while he and Riolu were distracted, Beedrill swoop back up and Bunnelby suddenly appeared out of the ground and slammed into Riolu, surprising him and sent him back a ways, yelping in pain as he land on his back near Luke, cathcing his attention. "Riolu, no!"

"Alright, Bunnelby, now use Double Slap!" He commanded to Bunnelby, who shouted in reply, then its ears glowed and then it ran towards Riolu as he slowly got back up and grit his teeth at Bunnelby.

"Riolu, dodge it, then use Force Palm!" Luke shouted to Riolu, who responded with a shout as Bunnelby swung one of its ears at him, but he quickly ducked and avoided it. Then Bunnelby swung the other, but Riolu jumped at the last second and avoided that too, shocking the Grunt as Riolu placed his right paw in front of Bunnelby, surprising it as his paw glowed then exploded near 'em, sending Bunnelby back towards the Grunt, screaming in a lot of pain as it stopped near him on its back.

Seeing this, the Grunt grit his teeth and made fists as Bunnelby tried to get back up.

"Get up, Bunnelby!" he shouted, but Bunnelby took to much damage from that super effective blow and fell back down on its back on the ground, knocked out from the battle, which made the Grunt frustrated even more, "Darn it!"

"Yes...! One down and one to go!" Luke shouted with a smile, and Riolu pumped his arms and grinned. But then, Beedrill came diving down towards Riolu.

"You haven't won yet, kid! Beedrill, use Pin Missile!" He commanded to Beedrill as it listened and fried out another barrage of sharp tipped needles towards Riolu.

"Dodge it, Riolu!" Luke commanded to Riolu, who started dodging left and right to avoid the Pin Missiles, but unlike Chespin's, Beedrill's came at him much faster. He tried his best to avoid them, but one of them got him on his left leg, making him grit his teeth in pain as he slid back towards Luke, kneel down, shut his eyes tight, and touched his wounded leg with both paws. "Stay strong, Riolu! Use Copycat!"

Hearing Luke's command, Riolu fought through the pain and started glowing red as he replayed Beedrill's last attack in its eyes. Then he aimed both his arm out at 'em, shouted, and fired his own Pin Missile at 'em, but the Grunt just grinned.

"Ha...! That all?! Dodge it, Beedrill!" He shouted to Beedrill, who quickly started avoiding each shot coming at 'em with ease, shocking Luke and Riolu as it avoided the last shot and buzzed some more.

"What...?! But how...?!" Luke asked, along with Riolu, but the Grunt just grinned and pointed towards Riolu.

"Foolish, kid! You underestimated Beedrill's speed! Now go, Beedrill!" He commanded to Beedrill, who came diving down towards Riolu, who could barely hold himself up and got down on one knee, shocking Luke.

"Riolu...!" Luke shouted, but then Metapod got back up and was shocked to see Beedrill coming for Riolu. But then Luke turned and noticed Metapod was up. "Metapod, you're up! Great! Quick, use String Shot!"

Listening to Luke's command, Metapod quickly fired its String Shot towards Beedrill. However, Beedrill took notice of the attack, and so did the Grunt.

"Oh no you don't. Beedrill, dodge!" he shouted to Beedrill, who flew back at the last second and avoided the String Shot, shocking Luke and Metapod, while Riolu looked up and grit his teeth in pain as Beedrill came back down towards him with its right arm stinger out at him, "Time to put that puppy down! Beedrill, finish it with Poison Jab!"

Hearing his command, Beedrill's right arm stinger glowed purple and aimed it right for Riolu. He tried to get up, but he fell back on his knee again, closed his eyes, and grit his teeth in pain, shocking Luke.

"Riolu, you gotta dodge!" Luke shouted to Riolu as he tried his best to get up and dodge, but was to exhausted to move anymore, making Luke worry, "Please! You got to!"

Just as Beedrill was about to slam its Poison Jab on Riolu, Metapod witnessed this and got angry and determined. Riolu looked up again to see Beedrill about to go for the finish on him, so he closed his eyes shut and prepared for the blow. But just as Beedrill was about to strike, suddenly, Metapod jumped in front of Riolu, shocking him as he reopened his eyes, and also Luke. With one mighty blow, Metapod was struck and its cocoon-like body tore open on its right side, shocking Luke and Riolu more as Metapod was sent flying too and landed hard on the ground, exposing his torn area.

"METAPOD!" Luke shouted, along with Riolu, while Beedrill flew back towards the Grunt as he grinned and crossed his arms.

"Well... Not exactly what I was going for, but it works all the same," he stated to himself as he chuckled a little, "Hehehe..."

There was a moment of silence as Luke and Riolu just gaze at Metapod, who had its eyes closed after that attack. Riolu panted really hard as he worried for Metapod, while Luke took a step towards 'em with a worried expression.

"Metapod...? Are you... okay?" Luke asked worryingly, but Metapod didn't reply, which worried him even more. There was a moment of silence again as a gentle breeze blown through the area. But then, Metapod's torn area started to glow. Then Metapod started to glow, shocking Luke, Riolu, and even the Grunt and Beedrill. "Metapod!"

"What...?!" What's happening?!" He asked with a shout as Metapod's entire body started to twist and turn and it stood up. Metapd... was evolving!

They watched as Metapod's body grew a bit bigger and started popping out butterfly-like wings and two little toes-less feet. And after a moment, the light faded and out came Metapod's newly evolved form; Butterfree, shouting upon emerge. Butterfree resembled a vaguely anthropomorphic butterfly with a purple body. Unlike true insects, it only had two body segments and four light blue legs. It had two black antennae, a light blue snout with two fangs underneath, and large red compound eyes. Its two pairs of veined wings are white with black accents. And there were black oval scales on the lower wings.

Seeing this, Luke and Riolu were shocked, and so was the Grunt as Butterfree took off in the air and spin a few times elegantly and let out a shout down at everyone.

"No way...!" Luke shouted, along with Riolu.

"No...! This can't be!" The Grunt shouted as Butterfree flew back towards Luke and closed its eyes in delight and shouted at him, while took out his Pokédex and aimed it at 'em. Then it opened up its holographic screen and displayed the image and information for him.

_Luke's Pokédex: Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon, and the evolved form of Metapod. The wings are protected by rain-repellent dust. As a result, this Pokémon can fly about even in the rain._

"That is so cool!" Luke exclaimed with a big smile as he put his Pokédex away, then gazed back at Butterfree, "Congratulations, Metapod. I mean... Butterfree. Man, just when I got use to calling you Metapod."

Hearing that, Butterfree laughed at Luke, then Riolu joined in. But, the Neon Grunt wasn't happy about this at all.

"Excuse me...!" he shouted, catching their attention as they looked back at him and Beedrill, "We're not done here yet! Evolution or not, you're still going down! Beedrill, finish off that stupid puppy of his right now!"

Listening to his command, Beedrill dived towards Riolu again with its right arm stinger out. Seeing this, Riolu was shocked, and so was Luke. But then, Butterfree grew a serious expression and flew towards Beedrill and quickly intercepted 'em with Tackle attack, sending 'em back a little ways in pain, shocking the Grunt, and Luke and Riolu too.

"What...?!" The Grunt asked with a shout.

"Whoa...!" Luke exclaimed, along with Riolu as Beedrill landed back near the Grunt, shacking off the blow, while Butterfree flew in front of Riolu, protecting him with a serious expression. Seeing this, Luke grinned and mad a fist with his right hand at 'em. "Alright, Butterfree. Not only did you evolve, but you're speed and power went up too. Not to mention the Pokédex showed you learned some new moves. So let's try them out!"

"Beedrill, use Pin Missile!" He shouted to Beedrill, and in response, it aimed both its arm stingers at Butterfree and fired a barrage sharp tipped needles at 'em.

"Alright, Butterfree, show them your new power! Use Gust!" Luke shouted to Butterfree, who responded with a shout then flew up in the air and flapped its wings repetitively and creates a strong wind at the Pin Missile, stopping it and sending it back towards Beedrill, shocking 'em as its own attacked hit 'em instead, making 'em scream in pain.

"W-What?!" The Grunt shouted.

"Okay, now use Bug Buzz!" Luke commanded to Butterfree, who shouted in reply, then unleashed a powerful vibrations form its antennas and sent it towards Beedrill. When Beedrill recovered from the Pin Missile interception, it was hit by the vibrations, screaming in pain with its eyes closed tight as it flew down to the ground and land on its legs, shocking the Grunt again.

"Beedrill, get back up there!" He shouted as the vibrations faded, making Beedrill pant hard before trying to fly back up.

"No you don't! Its over! Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!" Luke shouted to Butterfree, who shouted in reply, then flew on top of Beedrill, flapping its wings down at 'em and unleashes a green powder at 'em. Beedrill was confused, but was then hit the by powder, but it felt no pain. But then, its were now half open, then it gently fell towards the ground on its front and falling asleep, shocking the Grunt.

"No! Beedrill!" The Grunt shouted as he placed his hands on the sides of his head in frustration, while Luke cheered in joy.

"Yes...! Way to go, Butterfree! You did it!" Luke exclaimed, along with Riolu, who manage to get back up on his toes and raise his right arm in the air in joy, while Butterfree landed flew towards, closing its eyes and shouting in joy too.

However, as the Grunt looked over at his knocked out Bunnelby, then to his sleeping Beedrill, he grit his teeth in anger as he gazed back at Luke and his Pokémon.

"You little brat!" He shouted, catching Luke and his Pokémon's attention as he charged towards them with his right hand above him in a fist, "You're gonna pay for this!"

Seeing him coming, Luke was shocked, but Riolu and Butterfree took a quick at each other with serious expression, then turned towards the Grunt. Riolu used what strength he had left and jumped towards him and Butterfree flew quickly at him and they slammed their right sides at him, stopping him. "Gaaaaaahhh!"

Luke was surprised by this as his Pokémon landed back on the ground and the Grunt fell on his back in a lot of pain, knocked out like his Pokémon. Seeing this, Luke ran up behind Riolu and Butterfee and smiled as they looked back and smiled at him too.

"Wow... Thanks you guys. You two are the best." Luke stated, and Riolu closed his eyes, raised his right arm in the air, and yipped in joy, while Butterfree closed its eyes too and flew up a little in the air and shouted in joy too. But then, Riolu dropped his eyes and was about to fall to the ground, but Luke quickly caught him, picked him up, and held him close in his arms as Riolu looked up and smiled at him. "Don't worry, Riolu, I got you."

Seeing Luke's smile, Riolu then placed the left side of his face on Luke's chest, while Luke rubbed the top of Riolu's head with his right hand and made and laugh. Then Butterfree flew towards them and closed its eyes in delight, catching Luke's attention as he closed his eyes in delight at 'em. Then he walked over towards the knocked out Neon Grunt and grinned down at him with Butterfree making a mad face at him. "And you, you're finished.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Santalune City, <strong>**Pokémon Gym, Night Time-**_

Meanwhile, at the Pokémon Gym, an explosion was heard near the entrance and the three other Neon Grunts were sent flying, screaming as they impacted the ground. The female manages to open here eyes and saw a butterfly-like Pokémon in the smoke, but then Viola returned that Pokémon to its Poké Ball, then walks out. She grinned at them and placed her left hand on her hips.

"Why... you..." The female Grunt said, struggling to get back up, but Viola just walks down the steps.

"I told you... never underestimate a Gym Leader." Viola stated, making the female Grunt angry.

But then, police sirens were heard and two police cars appeared left and right of the Neon Grunts, surprising the female one only, due to the others being passed out. Then, Officer Jenny, and Kanako and Fennekin appeared behind them in the motorcycle, catching the female Grunts attention too as Officer Jenny jumped out and took some hand-cuffs and showed it off to her.

"Looks like you three are under arrest. You have the right to remain silence." Officer Jenny said, making the female Grunt close her eyes and look down at the ground in frustration. Then Viola looked over at Officer Jenny, Kanako, and Fennekin as the other police men jumped out of the cars to arrest the Grunts.

"What took you so long, Jenny? I had to deal with these creeps by myself. Not that it was a problem." Viola stated, then Kanako, and Fennekin in her arms, jumped out of the side car and walked over to Officer Jenny's right side and gazed at Viola.

"So you took care of them all by yourself. Wow..." Kanako said in fascination, smiling along with Fennekin, while Viola just closed her eyes and smiled back as the police men took the three Neon Grunts and placed the hand-cuffs on them, making the female one sigh in disbelief.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Outside of Santalune City, Night Time-<strong>_

While all of that was going on, the Neon Grunt that got away with the flash drive was waiting on top of a hill and looking up at night sky. Suddenly, a helicopter appeared and slowly went down towards him. He felt the wind from the spinning blades above the chopper as it landed near him. Then the slide door opened and the Doctor was seen along with another male Neon Grunt.

"Did you get the data?!" The Doctor asked loudly, due to the sound of the chopper being loud.

"Yes...! I got it right here!" He answered, pulling out the flash drive from his pocket. Seeing it, the Doctor signaled him to get climb aboard.

"Good... Now get on!" The Doctor shouted, but the Grunt was a bit hesitant about it.

"But Doctor, sir, what about the others?! We can't just..." He said, but the Doctor cut him off.

"They know what they signed up for! Now come on!" The Doctor shouted again at him. The Grunt looked back at the blacked-out city for a second before turning back and head inside the helicopter.

When he was inside, the other Grunt closed the door and then the pilot took the chopper off the ground and head back up in the sky. Then they left the scene.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Santalune City, Night Time-<strong>_

When Officer Jenny and her crew, Nurse Joy, Kanako and Fennekin, and Viola arrived to wear Luke and his Pokémon were, the police men hand-cuffed the Grunt Luke defeated and put him inside the police car, closed the door, and then the driver took off with all four Grunts heading for jail. Meanwhile, Luke and Riolu were sitting along the water fountain, and Kanako, and Fennekin in her arms, were amazed when they saw Butterfree above Luke. He'd explained what happened, and they were still amazed.

"I still can't believe Metapod evolved during that battle. Butterfree looks so pretty," Kanako stated, along with Fennekin, but Luke and Riolu just laughed. Then they looked over at them. "By the way, how'd it go taking that guy down?"

"It went great. Piece of cake." Luke answered with a thumbs up at Kanako, and Riolu agreed and did the same with his right paw. But Kanako and Fennekin just giggled at them.

"Hehehehe... You sure? You don't look so well, Riolu." Kanako stated, along with Fennekin, surprising Riolu, but he just rubbed the back of his head, closed his eyes, and laughed in embarrassment. Then, Nurse Joy walked up to them and looked at Riolu, catching their attention.

"Well don't you worry, Riolu, I can have you healed up in a jiff." She stated with a smile, making Riolu smile and yip in joy. But then, Luke looked up at her with a sad look on his face, catching her attention.

"Um, Nurse Joy, I'm sorry I couldn't stop them. One of them got away with the Medical Data." Luke said as he looked down at ground in disappointment, and so did Riolu, who felt just as bad as him. But Nurse Joy just smiled at them.

"Hey, don't worry. As long as nobody got seriously hurt, everything will be fine," she stated, catching Luke and Riolu's attention, "And besides, you tried to do the right thing, and that's all that matters."

Hearing this, Luke and Riolu smiled again and nod at her in unison. Then, Viola walked up to them and smiled down at them, catching their attention.

"She's right you know. You tried and that's what really counts. And I have to say, I'm impressed that you defeated one of those guys." Viola stated, crossing her arms and making Luke and Riolu rub the back of their heads in unison, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Well, it was just one. I mean, you beat three of them all by yourself," Luke replied as he and Riolu dropped their arms, "But hey, that what I should expect from a Gym Leader. A strong Trainer no doubt."

"You got that right," Viola said, but then Butterfree flew down toward her, catching her attention and she smiled, "Well hello there. Is this Butterfree yours, Luke?"

"Yep..." Luke answered as Viola scratched the bottom of Butterfree's chin, and it enjoyed the feel.

"Well you certainly have a nice Butterfree. She's quite cute too." Viola stated, but when she called Butterfree a 'she' shocked Luke and Riolu.

"Wait wait wait, did you just say 'she'?" Luke asked, along with Riolu, catching Viola's attention as she stopped scratching Butterfree and look at them.

"Well of course. You see, a male Butterfree has white ovals on their lower wings, while a female Butterfree has black ones. This one has black ovals on the lower wing. Therefore, its a female Butterfree." Viola stated with her eyes closed, while Butterfree did a girly wink over at Luke and Riolu, shocking them even more.

"A F-F-F-Female...?" Luke asked as he and Riolu looked at each other for a moment, but then smile and shrug it off, "Ah... Who cares?

Then Butterfree flew over behind them and then lands in the middle of them and suddenly rubs the right side of her head on Luke's face, making him laugh, along with Riolu, but Kanako just rolled her eyes and smiled too.

"Oh brother..." Kanako said, while Fennekin closed her eyes and agreed with her.

But then, the power turned back on throughout the city, surprising everyone as they looked around to see the beautiful city lights everywhere, making them smile. Then, Viola got a confident smile and looked over at Luke and his Pokémon, catching their attention.

"Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow at the Gym, right?" Viola asked, and Luke replied with a confident smile and a nod, making Riolu smile confidently too.

"You bet, Viola. We'll see you there." Luke answered, along with Riolu and Butterfree, then he made a fist with his right hand at her, making her nod in reply before walking off from them.

"Okay... Come challenge me anytime tomorrow. I'll be waiting. Till then." Viola replied as she walked off from Luke and Kanako back to her Gym.

"Right...! See you then!" Luke shouted, along with Riolu and Butterfree. Once she was out of sight, Kanako and Fennekin looked over at them, catching their attentions.

"Y-You sure you're ready for this?" Kanako asked, along with Fennekin, but Luke just looked back at Riolu and Butterfree, who gave him confident expressions, and Riolu gave him a thumbs up. Seeing this, Luke smiled too.

"We'll find out..." Luke answered, then he and his Pokémon laughed together. Seeing this, Kanako and Fennekin just smiled at them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Unknown Location, Leaving Santalune City, Night Time-<strong>_

Where the Doctor and the other two Grunts are, in the helicopter over the forest, one of the Grunts was looking on a laptop of the status on the other Grunts over Kalos. He grinned then looked over at the Doctor as he took out his own laptop and held the flash drive in his left hand.

"Doctor, sir, we just received word from the others. They're currently pulling out with the other data's from each Pokémon Center as we speak." He stated.

"Good... That's good to hear. Everything is going well then." The Doctor replied as he gazed at the flash drive.

Curious to know, he jacked it in the USB port on his computer and pressed some buttons and hit enter. Then, his screen started flashing with all the data the flash drive was carrying, one by one another piece of information popped up, making him smile.

"Excellent... This is exactly what we need," The Doctor stated as the other Grunts looked at him as the helicopter faded away in the sky, "Now... we move to phase two..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Episode 7: Battle at the Santalune Gym

**"THE FOLLOWING IS AN ORIGINAL FAN MADE STORY"**

**POKÉMON IS A MEDIA FRANCHISE OWNED BY THE JAPANESE GAMING COMPANY NINTENDO, OWNED BY THE POKÉMON COMPANY, AND CREATED BY SATOSHI TAJIRI. I DO NOT LEGALLY OWN ANY OF THE POKÉMON, BUT I USE THEM FOR THIS STORY.**

**"PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATORS AND THE SERIES. THANK YOU"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pokémon: The Aura Adventures<strong>

**Season 1, Episode 7: Battle at the Santalune Gym**

_**-Santalune City, ****Pokémon Center, Morning Time-**_

After a long night of dealing with a mysterious group, Luke was up and ready for his first ever Gym battle with Viola. He was currently preparing his Pokémon for the battle. He and Butterfree watched as Riolu threw air punches with a confident smile back and forth.

"Yeah... Just like that, Riolu," Luke stated as Riolu then threw an uppercut with his right paw and shouted in delight, then he dropped it and turned towards Luke, "You're looking great, Riolu. I can tell you're pumped up for this."

Hearing that, Riolu made a fist with his right paw at Luke and yipped in agreement, making Luke smile as he turned toward Butterfree. He extended his right arm out and Butterfree landed on it and gazed in Luke's light blue eyes.

"And you, Butterfree? You ready for this too?" Luke asked, and Butterfree shouted in reply then moved up on his arm and rubbed the side of her head on his, making Luke laugh in delight before she stopped and gazed at him again. "Hahahaha... Okay, guess that means you're ready too."

In response, Butterfree gave Luke a serious look then jumped down and stood beside Riolu and they looked up at him as he kneel down to them.

"I can really tell you both are up for this. So, let's go and win that badge today." Luke stated with a confident smile, giving confidence to Riolu and Butterfree as they shouted in agreement with him.

But then, Nurse Joy walked up behind them, catching their attention as Luke stood back up and turned toward her, while his Pokémon walked up beside him. Riolu on his right, and Butterfree on his left, looking up at Nurse Joy as she smiled at them.

"Well, I can see that you and your Pokémon are ready for your battle with Viola." She stated.

"We sure are," Luke replied, and Riolu and Butterfree agreed, "We're gonna beat Viola, and win that badge for sure."

"Well than, I wish you and your Pokémon best of luck. But, before you go... I'll need you to come with me for a second." She said, confusing Luke and his Pokémon as she turned and walked back over to her desk.

In response, Luke looked at his Pokémon and they all had no idea what this was about, but they followed her anyway. When they got to the front of her desk, she pressed some buttons on her computer keyboard, then a small screen popped up in front of Luke, catching him and his Pokémon's attention as he screen displayed a insert shape. Then Nurse Joy looked back at Luke, catching his attention.

"I'll need you to insert your Pokédex into this slot, please. That way, you'll be qualified for the Kalos League and earn your Gym Badges." She stated with a smile. Hearing this, Luke smiled too, along with his Pokémon as he took out his Pokédex.

"Well in that case, of course I will." Luke replied as he insert his Pokédex on the screen and it scanned it. When it was done, he put his Pokédex away and he heard a computerize voice talk to him.

_Computer Registration: "Pokémon Trainer Luke from Aquacorde Town, you're now officially qualified for the Kalos League. Current badges: zero. Good luck, young Trainer."_

"I may have zero now, but that'll change soon." Luke stated as his Pokémon looked at him, catching his attention and they agreed with him.

"Okay then, you're all set. And this is also for you." Nurse Joy continued as Badge Case appeared out of slot underneath the screen and Luke took it with both hands and he and his Pokémon smiled at it.

"Wow... My own badge case," Luke said as he opened and closed it and noticed the clear front so he could see inside of it, "So cool..."

"Yep... Now you're officially ready to go. Good luck with your Gym battle, Luke." She said as Luke put the Badge Case in his backpack and he and his Pokémon gazed at her and bowed in respect for all she's done.

"Thanks so much, Nurse Joy. I really appreciate this," Luke thanked, along with Riolu and Butterfree. But then he realized something. "By the way, have you seen Kanako anywhere? I haven't seen her all morning."

Hearing that, Riolu and Butterfree also noticed they haven't seen her either and looked around for her, calling for her name, but no reply. Then they turned back toward Nurse Joy, who only smiled at them.

"Oh yes... She wanted me to tell you that she left early this morning get something. Probably looking around the stores or something." She stated, but that shocked Luke, catching his Pokémon attentions again as they looked up at him.

"What...? You mean I'm about to have a Gym battle soon, and she's out shopping?" Luke asked, but then smiled again and shrugged it off, "Oh well... Her lost."

Hearing that, Nurse Joy just rolled her eyes and smiled, then Luke looked at his Pokémon and they smiled and nod their heads at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Santalune City, Near the Pokémon Gym, Day Time-<strong>_

It was now noon in Santalune City as the Pokémon Gym was in sight. Luke and Riolu were seen taking a step towards it. Then they stopped to gaze at it for a moment. Then Luke looked at Butterfree's Poké Ball and smiled. Then looked down at Riolu on his left, catching his attention as he looked up at him and smiled.

"Alright, Riolu, this is it. You ready to do this?" Luke asked Riolu, who replied with a yip and nod as Luke then made a fist with his right hand at him, "Great... Then let's give it all we got."

In response, Riolu made a fist with his right paw at Luke and yipped in agreement. Then hey dropped them and resumed heading towards the Gym with confident smiles. But before they took another step closer...

"Luke...! Wait...!" Shouted the familiar sound of Kanako, catching their attention as they turned and were surprised to see her running up and stop near them, panting hard from running so much by the looks of it.

"Kanako...? Where have you been?" Luke asked, along with Riolu as she catch her breath, stood up, gazed and smiled at them.

"Sorry... I was just... just... I... uh..." Kanako answered, but then turned her head away, feeling embarrassed for some reason, making Luke and Riolu confused. But as Riolu crossed his arms, Luke noticed something in Kanako's right hand.

"Huh...? Hey, what do you have there?" Luke asked, catching Riolu attention as he too looked at what Kanako had in her hand. But hearing his question, Kanako turned back towards him and looked at the ground for a second, blushing.

"I uh... I was just..." Kanako tried to answer, but then stopped and hand Luke what she had. To Luke and Riolu's surprise, she showed a red hat with a Poké Ball logo on the front. Seeing this, they looked back at her as she looked up at them too, still blushing and smiling at them.

"A hat...?" Luke asked, along with Riolu, and Kanako nod in reply.

"I uh... wanted to get you something... special. You know, for you're first Gym battle." Kanako replied as she stopped blushing as Luke took the hat from her. He gazed at it for a moment, then he put it on top of his blonde hair and straighten it out. A perfect fit. Then he looked down at Riolu and smiled.

"Well, how do I look?" Luke asked Riolu, who smiled, yipped, and gave him a thumbs up with his right paw. Then Luke turned back toward Kanako. "What do you think, Kanako? Does it look good on me?"

When she took a good look at him, for a moment, she didn't know what to say. But then she smiled, nod at him, and closed her eyes in delight.

"It looks great on you, Luke," Kanako answered, making Luke smile as she reopened her eyes at him, "Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it. Thanks, Kanako," Luke thanked, making Kanako blush again as he turned back towards Riolu, catching his attention as they smiled and nod at each other, "Alright... Let's get going, Riolu."

In response, Riolu shouted in agreement, then they turned and ran straight for the Santalune Gym. Seeing this, Kanako was surprised. But then she smiled again and then ran after them toward the Gym.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Santalune City, <strong>**Pokémon Gym, Day Time-**_

When they got to the Gym, the front door opened and they walked inside. It was a small hallway with different pictures of bug-type Pokémon along the walls, fascinating Kanako as she looked at each one she walked pass, but Luke and Riolu were more interested to battle Viola then look at them.

"Hello...?! Viola...?! I'm here...!" Luke shouted, along with Riolu, catching Kanako's attention behind them, "I'm here for that Gym battle you promised!"

Just then, the doors down the hallway opened and appeared none other than Viola, smiling confidently and her right hand on her hip, catching their attention.

"Well, I was wondering when you were gonna show up," Viola stated, "Welcome to the Santalune Gym, Luke."

Then, Luke and Riolu ran up toward Viola and stopped in front of her, smiling at her as Kanako slowly walked up to them from behind.

"Hey, Viola. Good to see you again." Luke stated, along with Riolu. But then, Viola took notice of his new hat.

"Good to see you too. And I see you got a new accessory. Nice hat." Viola commented, making Luke rub the back of his head, while Riolu looked up and smiled at him.

"Hehe... Thanks. Kanako got it for me." Luke replied, as Viola looked over at Kanako, surprising her.

"Oh... I see." Viola said as Kanako turned her head from her, blushing a little. But then she turned her head back toward her, curious about something.

"Um... Viola, if you don't mind me asking... D-Did you... take all these pictures yourself?" Kanako asked, catching Luke and Riolu's attention as they turned back toward her, while Viola smiled and walked toward one of her pictures, and they followed behind her.

"I sure did," Viola answered as they gazed at one of her pictures, fascinated by it, "You see, my main interest are bug-types. And even though I do like to take pictures of many things, these fascinating Pokémon always catch my interest. That's why this is a bug-type Gym."

Hearing this, Luke, Kanako, and Riolu were amazed as they looked at all the other pictures. Then Viola turned back toward them, smiled, and crossed her arms as Luke and Riolu looked back at her.

"I have to say, Viola, these are some pretty good pictures." Luke stated, along with Riolu as Kanako turned back toward her, smiled, and nod in reply.

"Yeah... They really are." Kanako also stated, making Viola close here eyes in delight at them.

"Thanks... I'm flattered," Viola replied, but then she reopened her eyes and gazed back at Luke and Riolu, uncrossed her arms, and smiled confidently, "But flattery won't help you in my Gym."

Hearing that, Luke and Riolu were surprised, but then smiled confidently too at her.

"Yeah, I figured as much." Luke stated, along with Riolu.

"So, are you ready for our battle?" Viola asked, and Luke and Riolu nod in reply as Luke made a fist with his right hand, and Riolu too with his right paw at her.

"You bet we are. Its what we've been thinking about since last night." Luke answered, along with Riolu as Viola uncrossed her arms and nod at them.

"Good... So have I." Viola stated. At that moment, the three of them could feel the spark of battle around them. However, Kanako sighed at them.

"Great... Well, here we go." Kanako said to herself.

A moment later, in the center of the Gym, a battlefield was seen surrounded by tall plants like in a green house. Viola stood on one side, while Luke and Riolu stood on the other, while Kanako watched from the side, feeling tense and worried at the same time as she gazed over at Luke and Riolu, who were smiling confidently like Viola.

"So, if I'm not mistaking, this is your first Gym battle, right?" Viola asked, and Luke nod in reply at her.

"It sure is," Luke answered as he and Riolu looked at each other and nod in unison before gazing back at her, "In fact, this our very fist Gym battle ever."

"Oh... I see... Well in that case, I'll make your very fist Gym battle ever one you'll never forget," Viola replied, "Well then, you ready to do this?"

"You bet I am! Bring it on, Viola!" Luke answered, along with Riolu.

"Good luck out there, Luke! You too, Riolu!" Kanako shouted with a big smile and waving at them, making them turned toward her, smile, and give her a thumbs up at the same time before looking back at Viola.

Then, along the edge of the center of the battlefield, a women appeared wearing a green t-shirt with white flowers around it, and dark grey shorts appeared as the Referee.

_(Referee) "Alright...! The Santalune Gym battle between Luke the challenger, and Viola the Gym Leader will now commence. Each Trainer may use two Pokémon each. The battle will be over when one sides Pokémon are unable to continue. Also, only the challenger is permitted to __substitute __Pokémon during the battle."_

Hearing that, Viola then took out one of her Poké Balls, clicked the button, expanded it in her hand, and aimed it at Luke with a confident smile.

"Alright, my lenses are set on victory. Once I have the shot in-sight, there's no way I'm gonna miss it. Let's go, Surskit!" Viola shouted as she threw the Poké Ball in the air, catching everyone's attention as it opened up and out came a stream of light that impacted the ground and Surskit emerged with a shout and slid left and right a little, surprising Luke, Riolu, and Kanako.

"Whoa... What's that Pokémon?" Luke asked as he took out his Pokédex and aimed it at Surskit. It then opened up its holographic screen and displayed the image and information for him.

_Luke's Pokédex: Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokémon. It appears as if it is skating on water. It draws prey with a sweet scent from the tip of its head._

"So Viola is gonna go with Surskit first," Kanako stated as she looked over at Luke and Riolu while he put his Pokédex away, "I wonder what Luke will pick to start with?"

Luke and Riolu watched as Surskit slid left and right at them, while Viola crossed her arms and still smiled confidently at them.

"Well, Luke, think you can handle my Surskit?" Viola asked, but Luke and Riolu just smiled confidently at her.

"Oh, I think I can. And I know just the Pokémon I'm gonna start with," Luke answered as he and Riolu looked at each other, "Okay, Riolu, you're on!"

Hearing that, Riolu yipped in joy, gave Luke a thumbs up with his right paw, smiled and then ran out onto the battlefield, stopping a couple yards from Surskit as it stopped skating and gazed at him. However, Kanako was surprised by this.

"W-What...? Luke's gonna use Riolu first?" Kanako asked herself, but Viola seemed intrigued by Luke's choice.

"So you're gonna start with Riolu, huh. Not a bad choice, considering bug-type moves don't do much against fighting-types. Although, its the same with fighting-type moves on bug-types. So this should be somewhat of an even fight." Viola stated as Luke nod in reply.

"Yeah, that sounds right. But, its not the only reason," Luke replied then made fist with both his hands, "You see, since this is me and Riolu's first Gym battle together, I wanted to kick it off with him right from the start."

"Oh, I see now. Very well then." Viola replied as Riolu turned back and smiled over at Luke, while looked at him and smiled too.

"Okay, Riolu... Its our very first Gym battle together, so let's give it all we got." Luke stated, and Riolu agreed and gave him a thumbs up wit his right paw. Then he turned back toward Surskit, smiled confidently and assumed his fighting stance.

"Well in that case, we'll give it all we got too. Let's show them, Surskit." Viola stated too, and Surskit agreed and made a serious look over at Riolu.

Seeing these two Pokémon ready for battle, and the confident looks that Luke and Viola had, Kanako got nervous as the Referee raised her right arm in the air then dropped it downward dramatically, signaling the battle to start.

_(Referee) Alright...! Let the battle... BEGIN!_

"Okay, Luke, I hope you don't disappoint us." Viola stated.

"Don't worry, Viola, I won't. Bring it on." Luke stated back as the battle was about to begin...

_**(+1) LUKE AND RIOLU V.S. VIOLA AND SURSKIT (+1)**_

Viola took both her hands and made a camera shot at Luke and Riolu and smiled as she took in the moment of battle.

"Yes... A perfect picture right here. So let's take it! Surskit, use Bubblebeam!" Viola shouted to Surskit as she swung her arms out on her sides, and Surskit responded with a shout and fired out a barrage of high speed bubbles toward Riolu.

"This is it! Riolu, jump!" Luke shouted to Riolu, and he responded with a shout then jumped in the air, avoiding the bubbles at the last second. However, Surskit quickly took notice of him in the air, and so did Viola.

"Gotcha...! Use Signal Beam!" Viola commanded to Surskit, who reacted by quickly firing a purple beam from its antenna up at Riolu, surprising him and Luke as it came at him so fast, hitting him directly and sending him back toward the ground, screaming in pain as he impacted the battlefield on his front, worrying Kanako too.

"Riolu...! Are you alright?" Luke asked as Riolu got back up on his toes and shook off the damage he took, smiled and nod over at Luke, relieving him and grow his confident smile again, "Phew... Good to hear."

Meanwhile, Kanako sighed in relieve that Riolu was okay too. Still, she couldn't help but keep worrying some more. _"I know that move wasn't very effective, but still..."_

"Alright, now its our turn! Riolu, use Quick Attack!" Luke shouted to Riolu, who replied with a yip then glowed for a second and then dashed towards Surskit at high speed, surprising it as he made a direct hit right in front of 'em, sending Surskit back a little ways in pain back toward Viola, who was again impressed.

"Wow... That Riolu sure is fast. But let see you handle this," Viola stated as Surskit got back up and Riolu and Luke prepared for what she has planned next, "Okay, Surskit, use Sticky Web!"

Hearing Viola's command, Surskit antenna glowed then it fired out a barrage of stick thread balls toward Riolu, who was surprised by this.

"Quick, Riolu, dodge them all!" Luke commanded to Riolu, who got his serious look again and then started dodging left and right to avoid each shot. One-by-one he dodged with fast movement to the sides or a back flip, impressing Viola even more each time.

"Wow... Okay, now I'm really impressed." Viola stated with a confident smile, while Kanako was in awe by this.

"Amazing... I never knew Riolu was this fast." Kanako stated to herself as Riolu manage to avoid the last Sticky Web and then smiled confidently back at Surskit and Viola and assumed his fighting stance again.

"You're gonna have to do a whole lot better than that, Viola, if you wanna beat Riolu," Luke stated with a confident smile, and Riolu agreed with him.

"You're right, I guess I have to. So... In that case..." Viola replied, then swung her arms to the side dramatically again, "Surskit, show them your Ice Beam!"

Listening to Viola, Surskit shouted in agreement then its antenna glowed light blue, then it fired up an Ice Beam toward the sky and multiple shots came down toward the battlefield, surprising Luke, Riolu, and Kanako.

"Riolu, watch out!" Luke shouted to Riolu, who started moving left, right, and backwards to avoid the icy shots coming down at him. For awhile, he was doing well, but then he felt his right toes slip and he fell on his back, shocking Luke and Kanako as they noticed the battlefield was now completely covered in ice. "Riolu, no!"

"The battlefield!" Kanako shouted, "Its covered in ice!"

Hearing that, Luke was shocked as Viola took her hands and made another camera shot with them and smiled.

"Yes... Now this is what I call a perfect shot." Viola stated as Riolu tried to get back up on his toes.

"Riolu, you gotta get up," Luke said, but Riolu just slipped and fell on his front, worrying Luke as he grit his teeth at this, "This is bad. How are we suppose to battle on a field of ice?"

"That's the thing... You don't!" Viola exclaimed as she swung her arms again dramatically and smiled confidently again, "Surskit, show them how fast you really are!"

Hearing Viola's command, Surskit shouted in reply then skid towards Riolu and started circling him as he still kept trying to get back up, but he again fell on his back and grit his teeth at this, while Kanako was shocked by how fast Surskit was on the ice.

"I... I don't believe it," Kanako said and realizing how big of a disadvantage this was, "Its like Surskit is skating on the ice. There's no way Riolu can keep up with that."

"Now, Surskit, use Bubblebeam!" Viola commanded to Surskit, who then fired out a barrage of high speed bubbles at Riolu in a circle as he grit his teeth in pain when they impacted him.

"Riolu, no!" Luke shouted as Surskit stopped its Bubblebeam attack then slid back toward Viola as she pointed toward Riolu.

"Okay, Surskit, now use Signal Beam!" Viola shouted to Surskit, who then fired a purple beam from its antenna at Riolu as he tried to get up again, but was surprised by the attack coming at him. He then was hit by it and was sent flying skidding back toward Luke, yelping in pain.

"Riolu...!" Luke shouted as Riolu stopped a few feet from him, his front on the icy ground, while Kanako worried even more.

"This isn't even a fair fight. Riolu can't even fight back." Kanako stated as Riolu still tried to get back up, but was again struggling with the ice, frustrating Luke as he grit his teeth at this.

"Gah...! There has to be a way. How are we suppose to be break the ice?" Luke asked himself, but then realized what he said and smiled confidently again, "Wait a minute, break the ice! That's it! Riolu, use Force Palm on the ice!"

Hearing that, Viola and Kanako were surprised, but Riolu manage to push himself up with his paws and then took his right paw up in the air, made it glow, then slammed it down on the ice and it exploded, cracking the icy field, shocking Viola and Surskit as the cracks headed their way. Surskit manage to avoid the cracks, but when the smoke cleared, there were openings in the battlefield without ice, even the spot Riolu was on and he finally stood back up.

"Nice job, Riolu! Way to go!" Luke exclaimed to Riolu, who looked back at him, smiled and then raised his right arm in the air and shouted in joy.

"It can't be...! You ruined my shot!" Viola shouted toward Luke and Riolu, while Kanako smiled at this.

"Alright... Now they have a chance." Kanako stated as Luke and Riolu looked back at Surskit and Viola, who was gritting her teeth at this.

"You may have damaged the ice, but you haven't won yet! Surskit, use Sticky Web!" Viola commanded to Surskit, who then fired a barrage of sticky thread balls from its antenna toward Riolu, who was readying himself for it.

"Here it comes, Riolu! Jump on those footholds and dodge them all!" Luke commanded to Riolu, who replied with a shout then started jumping from one nearby field opening to another, avoiding the Sticky Webs one after another, "That's it, keep it up!

"You're doing great, Riolu!" Kanako exclaimed with a big smile at Riolu, while Viola was impressed again and smiled.

"Using those footholds on the battlefield to your advantage. Very clever." Viola stated as Riolu dodged the last Sticky Web and gazed back at Surskit.

"Now its our turn! Riolu, use Copycat!" Luke shouted to Riolu, who shouted in reply and then glowed red for a moment as he replayed the last attack in his eyes. When he was done, he looked like he was chewing on something and then he fired out a barrage of Sticky Webs from his mouth toward Surskit, surprising 'em.

"Surskit, dodge!" Viola shouted to Surskit, who quickly reacted by skidding left and right and easily avoided the Sticky Webs, frustrating Luke as he grit his teeth again. Once Riolu was done firing, he too grit his teeth and Surskit looked at them with a serious look again, "Please... Did you seriously think you could beat us with our own move?" Surskit, use Signal Beam!"

Listening to Viola's command, Surskit shouted in response then fired out another purple energy beam from its antenna toward Riolu.

"Look out...!" Kanako shouted toward Luke and Riolu.

"Riolu, jump and use Copycat again!" Luke commanded to Riolu, who quickly jumped up high and avoided the attack at the last second, then gazed down at Surskit and glowed red, replayed the last attack in his eyes, then he grit his teeth, put both paws out in front of him, then shouted as he fired his purple beam down toward Surskit, shocking 'em as it looked up and saw the attack coming.

"Surskit, move out of the way!" Viola commanded to Surskit, who then skid backwards, but the attack came down at 'em to fast and Surskit was caught in the blast wave. Surskit screamed in pain as it was sent skidding back in pain. "Surskit...!"

"Now finish this with Force Palm!" Luke shouted at the top of his lungs to Riolu, who shouted as he came diving down toward Surskit with his right paw in front of him glowing as Surskit tried to regain its balance again.

"Surskit, watch out...!" Viola shouted to Surskit, who manage to get back up, but was shocked when it saw Riolu inches away from 'em and his paw in front of 'em. Riolu shouted at the top of his lungs and then his paw exploded in front of Surskit, sending 'em flying, screaming in pain, and shocking Viola. "Surskit, no!"

When Surskit landed back on the ground, it tried to get back up, but that last attacked had done to much damage to it. So it fell back on the ground with all four its legs spread out, showing that it was knocked out.

_(Referee) Surskit is unable to battle! Riolu wins!_

"Yes...! Way to go, Riolu!" Luke exclaimed, jumping in the air in joy with a big smile as Riolu landed back on his toes, then raised both his arms up in the air and shouted in joy at his victory with his eyes closed.

"Alright... One down and one to go." Kanako stated with a smile as Viola took out Surskit's Poké Ball and aimed it at 'em. Then the red beam shot out and hit Surskit, absorbing 'em back inside.

"You were great, Surskit. Return," Viola said as Surskit was sucked back inside. When it was, she put the Poké Ball away then smiled back at Luke and Riolu. "So, you manage to beat my Surskit. Not bad, Luke. I'm impressed again."

"Thanks, Viola." Luke thanked, along with Riolu. But then, Viola took out another Poké Ball, clicked its button, expanding it in her hand, then aimed it at them with a confident smile.

"But you haven't won yet. My lenses are still set on victory, and I'm not gonna miss that shot. Let's go, Vivillon!" Viola shouted as she threw the Poké Ball in the air and everyone watched as it opened up and out came a stream of light that impacted the ground and the Pokémon known as Vivillon emerged with a shout, then it flew up in the air, leaving dust particles as it flapped its wings.

Vivillon was a butterfly-like Pokémon with wings that come in a large variety of patterns. Vivillon's thorax was an elliptical shape divided into three segments, each with a different shade of gray. Its legs were also elliptical which are black on the lower half and grayish on the upper half. Vivillon had two black circular hands and no visible arms. It had a round grayish head with large black pixelated eyes, and a pair of skinny antenna.

When Vivillon took flight, Luke and Riolu were shocked when they looked up at it, along with Kanako, while Viola kept her confident smile going.

"Whoa..." Luke said in amazement, along with Riolu.

"W-What a beautiful Pokémon." Kanako stated in amazement. Then, Luke took out his Pokédex and aimed it at Vivillon. It opened up its holographic screen and then displayed the image and information for him.

_Luke's Pokédex: Vivillon, the Scale Pokémon, and the evolved form of Spewpa. The patterns on this Pokémon's wings depend on the climate and topography of its habitat. It scatters colorful scales._

"So Vivillon must be Viola's ace Pokémon." Luke stated as he put his Pokédex away, then looked back at Riolu, who looked back at him, "What do you think, Riolu? Can you still battle?"

In response to that question, Riolu smiled, gave Luke a thumbs up with his right paw, and said that he could, which brought a smile to Luke's face as they gazed back at Viola and Vivillon.

"Alright then, let's keep going." Luke stated, and Riolu agreed, but this surprised Kanako, while Viola kept smiling confidently at them.

"Really...? You're gonna stay with Riolu?" Viola asked, "You do realize that Vivillon is a bug and flying-type. You're at a disadvantage."

"True... But like I said earlier, I planned on starting my first Gym battle with Riolu from start to finish. So no matter what, we'll keep going." Luke replied, along with Riolu, who yipped in agreement with him.

"Okay then... If that's what you want, who am I to say otherwise?" Viola said as she prepared for the next round, while Kanako gazed worryingly at Riolu, noticing that he was panting a little, tired from that last battle with Surskit.

_"Poor Riolu... I understand what he and Luke are doing, but, I don't think he can take much more," _Kanako thought as she then look over at Viola and Vivillon, _"Especially not against that Vivillon."_

"Alright, here we go. Riolu, use Quick Attack!" Luke shouted to Riolu, who shouted in reply, then glowed for a moment, dashed toward Vivillon, and then jumped at it, coming at 'em like a rocket, but it and Viola weren't fazed.

"Humph... Use Gust!" Viola commanded to Vivillon, who replied with a small shout then flapped its wings really hard down at Riolu and created a huge blast of wind at him, stopping his Quick Attack, surprising him, and sending him back toward the ground.

"Riolu...!" Luke shouted as Riolu landed back on his toes, but was still feeling the pressure of the wind coming at grit his teeth and try not to be blown away, while Vivillon slowly flew back down toward the ground. When Vivillon's Gust subsided, Riolu stood back up and shook off the damage, but he was still panting hard, worrying Luke a little. "Hang in there, Riolu. Use Copycat!"

Listening to Luke's command, Riolu gazed at Vivillon, then jumped high in the air, catching everyone's attention as he glowed red for a moment and replayed the last attack in its eyes. When he did, he crossed his arms and then shouted as he swung them out dramatically and fired out his own Gust attack at Vivillon. It came so fast, Vivillon had no time to move and was hit by it. Vivillon grit its teeth, trying to endure the attack.

"Stay strong, Vivillon. Stop Riolu with Psychic!" Viola shouted to Vivillon, who manage to balance itself from the wind and its eyes glowed pink. Then, Riolu's entire body glowed pink, surprising him as he notice he couldn't move, which shocked Luke and Kanako too.

"Oh no...!" Luke shouted.

"Riolu is caught!" Kanako also shouted as Vivillon flew up again in the air.

"Great... Now send Riolu down to the ground!" Viola commanded to Vivillon, who shouted in reply and then sent Riolu plummeting toward the ground with Psychic as he screamed all the way until he impacted the ground hard on his front, shocking Luke.

"Riolu...!" Luke shouted in worry as Riolu tried to get back up again, while Viola took her hands and made another camera shot with them and smiled confidently.

"Perfect... The perfect picture moment," Viola stated as she swung her arms dramatically along her sides again, "Now, Vivillon, finish this with Solar Beam!"

Listening to Viola, Vivillon shouted in reply and then started absorbing the light from the sun through the ceiling windows and glowed green and formed a powerful energy ball in front of it. Seeing this, Luke and Kanako were shocked as Riolu still tried to get up.

"Riolu, hurry...!" Luke shouted.

"Get out of the way!" Kanako also shouted, but it was to late.

"Now... FIRE!" Viola shouted to Vivillon, who then fired its powerful Solar Beam toward Riolu, who manage to stand up on his toes only to see the attack coming for him.

Riolu gazed in horror as the Solar Beam came at him so fast, and he was to injured to move that it hit him directly, creating a huge explosion on him as he shouted in a lot of pain, shocking Luke and Kanako.

"Riolu!" Luke shouted in worry. As the smoke cleared, Riolu fell to the ground on his back, knocked out by that Solar Beam. "No..."

_(Referee) Riolu is unable to battle! Vivillon wins!_

"Yes... Great shooting, Vivillon." Viola complemented Vivillon, who looked down at her and thanked her, while Luke walked onto the battlefield and gently picked up Riolu and held him close in his arms, smiling at him while he reopened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Hey... Are you okay, Riolu?" Luke asked Riolu, replied with a small yip and smile as Luke petted the top of his head his head gently, "You did great out there, Riolu. Thanks so much. And besides..."

Then they looked up at Vivillon with serious expressions as it turned back toward them.

"Thanks to you, now we know some of Vivillon's moves," Luke stated, and Riolu agreed as they looked back at each other and smiled again, "Don't you worry. Leave the rest to me."

Hearing that, Riolu yipped out an okay, then they looked over at Kanako, surprising her.

"Hey, Kanako, could you come down here a second?" Luke asked, surprising Kanako even more.

"Oh... um... okay." Kanako answered as she head down toward them and stopped in front of them.

"Could you do me a favor and watch Riolu for me?" Luke asked, surprising Kanako again as she looked at Riolu, who smiled at her.

"B-But, Luke, shouldn't Riolu go in his Poké Ball after this?" Kanako asked back.

"I know, but, either way this is still me and Riolu's first Gym battle, and I want him to see us win it. Am I right, Riolu?" Luke asked Riolu, who looked up at him, closed his eyes, and agreed with him. Hearing this, Kanako understood as Luke handed Riolu to her and now she held him in her arms and they smiled at Luke.

"A-Alright... Good luck, Luke." Kanako replied, along with Riolu as Luke gave them a thumbs up with his right hand at them, while they headed back to the watch spot. When they did, Kanako let go of Riolu and he sat along the edge near her and cheered Luke on with a smile as Luke turned back toward Viola and Vivillon with a serious expression as he took out Butterfree's Poké Ball, clicked the button, expanding it in size, and gazed at it.

"Its all up to you now. I choose you...! Butterfree!" Luke shouted as he threw the Poké Ball in the air and it opened up and out came a stream of light that impacted the ground and Butterfree emerged with a shout in joy, "Its all you now, Butterfree! Let's win this!"

Hearing that, Butterfree shouted and nod her head in agreement with Luke, while Viola smiled confidently at her.

"So, its Butterfree now, huh. I've been waiting for this." Viola stated.

"You can do it, Butterfree!" Kanako cheered with a smile, along with Riolu who also cheered for Butterfree as she flew up in the air. When she did, she glared at Vivillon, while Vivillon glared back at her. Then, Viola made another camera shot with her hands at them and smiled.

"Ah... yes. Now this definitely a perfect picture. A battle between two butterfly Pokémon. So let's take it!" Viola stated as she swung her arms dramatically again along her sides, "Vivillon, use Gust!"

Listening to Viola's command, Vivillon shouted in reply and then flapped its wings repetitively and fired a blast of wind towards Butterfree.

"Butterfree, counter it with your own Gust!" Luke commanded to Butterfree, who shouted in reply and then she flapped her wings repetitively like Vivillon and fired her own blast of wind toward 'em. When the two Gust collide, some of the wind hit them and they were blown back a little by it. When the wind died down, Butterfree was the fist to regain its balance. "Good, now use Bug Buzz!"

Hearing Luke, Butterfree then shook its antennas and fired out a powerful vibration toward Vivillon with a shout as Vivillon manage to regain its balance too, but was suddenly hit by the vibrations, making it grit its teeth in pain.

"Stay strong, Vivillon! Use Psychic!" Viola commanded to Vivillon, who manage to endure the vibrations and its eyes glowed pink. Then Butterfree glowed pink, unable to move and her attack subsided, surprising her and Luke. "Now send Butterfree to the ground!"

Listening to Viola, Vivillon then sent Butterfree plummeting to the ground as she screamed all the way and impacted the ground on her back.

"Butterfree...!" Luke shouted in worry.

"Butterfree, hang on!" Kanako also shouted in worry, along with Riolu as Butterfree then got back up on its feet and glared up at Butterfree, relieving Luke a bit.

"Okay... Now, Buttefree, use Tackle!" Luke commanded to Butterfree as she flew up and charged toward Vivillon, but it and Viola just smiled confidently.

"Vivillon, use Psychic again," Viola commanded to Vivillon, who replied with a small shout then its eyes glowed pink again, then Butterfree glowed pink as she was stopped a couple feet away from Vivillon, surprising her and Luke, "Great... Now send Butterfree flying."

Listening to Viola, Vivillon then sent Butterfree flying back as she screamed.

"Butterfree, pull yourself together!" Luke shouted to Butterfree, who listened and made a serious expression and extended her wings out, stopping herself from flying off any further and glared back at Vivillon, "Yeah... That's the way, Butterfree."

But then, Kanako took notice of Butterfree's eyes and noticed that they glowed pink for a second before fading, surprising her. _"Wait... Was that...?"_

"Now, Butterfree, use Gust! Don't hold back!" Luke shouted to Butterfree, who replied with a shout and flapped her wings repetitively at Vivillon and fired another blast of wind at 'em, but stronger than the last one.

"You too, Vivillon! Use Gust back at it!" Viola shouted to Vivillon, who then fired its own blast of wind towards Butterfree's and the two attacks collided. But again, some of the wind hit the two of them, sending them back a little. When the wind faded, both Pokémon glared at each other again. "Now, Vivillon, use Sleep Powder!"

Listening to Viola, Vivillon shouted and then flapped its wings and fired out green powder towards Butterfree, shocking her and Luke.

"It knows Sleep Powder?! Butterfree, quick, use your Sleep Powder too!" Luke commanded to Butterfree, who quickly reacted by flapping her wings and fired her own Sleep Powder at Vivillon's, and they collided. Seeing the powders come at them, they both flew up higher to avoid their own attacks just in time. When the powder faded, Luke and Viola were a bit shaken by their attempts. "Okay, let's not do that again."

"Agree," Viola agreed, then made a serious look again, "Okay, Vivillon, use Psychic!"

Responding to Viola, Vivillon shouted then its eyes glowed pink again, then Butterfree glowed pink, surprising her as she couldn't move.

"Oh no...! Butterfree!" Luke shouted in worry.

"Not again!" Kanako also shouted in worry, along with Riolu.

"Now slam Butterfree repetitively on the ground!" Viola shouted to Vivillon, who then sent Butterfree toward the ground and she was slammed on her front on it. But then, Vivillon lifted her up in the air and then slammed her again on the ground on her front. Vivillon did this multiple times, while Luke grit his teeth in worry.

"Butterfree, come on! You gotta break free!" Luke shouted to Butterfree, making her reopen her eyes.

"You can do it, Butterfree!" Kanako shouted as well to Butterfree, along with Riolu as he raised his right arm in the air. But then, Kanako again noticed Butterfee's eyes glowing pink, surprising her.

Just then, Butterfree started to move in the air again, trying to break out of Vivillon's control, surprising it and Viola as Butterfree flapped it wings hard and broke out of the Psychic attack, relieving Luke again.

"Yes...! Way to go, Butterfree!" Luke shouted, while Viola was shocked.

"But... how?!" Viola asked, but then Butterfree turned towards Vivillon and her eyes glowed an even bright pink, surprising Luke as she shot out a pink beam from her eyes at Vivillon, surprising 'em as it was hit directly by it, sending 'em back a ways screaming in pain. "Vivillon...!"

"What the...? Butterfree, what was that?" Luke asked, but Kanako instantly knew what that move was.

"That was Psybeam! Butterfree learned how to use it, just like Fennekin!" Kanako stated, surprising Riolu as he looked at her for a moment then back at Butterfree, while Luke smiled at this.

"Sweet... Way to go, Butterfree. Awesome," Luke commented, and Butterfree turned and thanked him for it. Then she turned around to see Vivillon regain its balance. "Let's try it again. Use Psybeam!"

Listening to Luke's command, Butterfee's eyes glowed pink again and she fired out another pink beam from them toward Vivillon.

"No you don't! Vivillon, dodge it!" Viola commanded to Vivillon, who quickly moved to the side and avoided the attack just in time.

"Oh yeah... Try this! Use Bug Buzz!" Luke shouted to Butterfree, who then changed attacks and shook its antennas and sent out a strong vibration towards Vivillon, surprising 'em as it grit its teeth in pain from the attack, while Viola started to worry.

"Darn it... I know this is risky, but I gotta try it. Vivillon, use Sleep Powder!" Viola shouted to Vivillon, who manage to fight off the vibrations and flapped its wings and fired out a green powder towards Butterfree, shocking Kanako and Riolu.

"Watch out!" Kanako shouted, along with Riolu, but Luke wasn't scared.

"I was waiting for that. Butterfree, send it back with Gust!" Luke shouted to Butterfree, who stopped her Bug Buzz attack and then quickly flapped her wings repetitively and blasted out her Gust attack at Vivillon's Sleep Powder, sending it back toward 'em, shocking it and Viola as the attack hit 'em.

"Vivillon...!" Viola shouted in worry as Sleep Powder's effect affected Vivillon, making 'em drowsy and yawned as it slowly descended back toward the ground.

"Now, Butterfree, hit 'em with Psybeam!" Luke commanded to Butterfree, who shouted in reply as her eyes glowed pink and then fired out another pink beam from them toward Vivillon. With Vivillon to drowsy to move as fast, the attack hit 'em directly, sending 'em toward the ground screaming in pain.

"Vivillon, no!" Viola shouted as Vivillon landed on its back on the ground, but then it slowly got back up on its feet, still drowsy though, "Don't give up, Vivillon. Its not over just yet."

But seeing Vivillon get back up and fight so hard against the Sleep Powder's effects, Luke was amazed, while Kanako and Riolu were surprised.

"I can't believe Vivillon is still fighting on. That's definitely Viola's strongest Pokémon." Kanako stated, and Riolu agreed.

"Even with Sleep Powder's effects on it, that Vivillon is still going. Amazing..." Luke also stated with a confident smile.

"Its all or nothing now. Vivillon, use Solar Beam!" Viola shouted to Vivillon, who still manage to resit the Sleep Powder's effects and started glowing green and absorb the sunlight from the ceiling window again, but Luke was ready this.

"Perfect... Now's our chance, Butterfree! Wrap this up with Psybeam!" Luke shouted to Butterfree, who shouted in reply and then her eyes glowed pink, while Vivillon formed a ball of energy in front of 'em, but then Butterfree fired out her pink beam from her eyes toward Vivillon.

"FIRE...!" Viola shouted and Vivillon was about to fire the Solar Beam, but it was to late. The Psybeam hit 'em directly, canceling the Solar Beam and the attack exploded near 'em, shocking Viola. "Vivillon!"

Butterfree then landed back on the ground and was panting hard, while Luke grew tense as the smoke cleared around Vivillon and it was seen lying on its back on the ground, knocked out by that last attack.

_(Referee) Vivillon is unable to battle! Butterfree wins! Which means the winner of the match is the challenger: Luke!"_

Hearing this, Kanako and Riolu cheered in joy at Luke and Butterfree, while Luke was surprised for a moment that he won, but then he grew a big smile on his face.

"I... I did it... I won." Luke stated.

"Way to go, Luke. And you too, Butterfree. You both did it!" Kanako cheered at them, along with Riolu, while Butterfree flew towards Luke and he ran toward her.

"Butterfree, you did it! You're the best!" Luke commented to Butterfree, who replied with a shout and flew toward him, rubbing the side of her head on his with her eyes closed and making Luke laugh at the feel. "Hahahahaha..."

"I... I don't believe," Viola said in surprise, but then she smiled when she saw Luke and Butterfree together. Then she took out Vivillon's Poké Ball and aimed it at 'em and the red beam shot out and absorbed 'em back inside. "Thank you for fighting so hard, Vivillon. Return."

Once Vivillon was back in its Poké Ball, Viola put it away, then Riolu jumped down and ran towards Luke and Butterfree with a big smile on his face, catching their attention as Butterfree flew away from Luke and Riolu suddenly jumped on Luke as he caught him in his arms while Riolu wrapped his around Luke's neck. They laughed for a moment before looking each other in the eyes.

"Hahaha... Riolu, you were great too. I couldn't have done this without your help too." Luke stated, and Riolu replied with a yip, smiled, and his eyes closed at him. Then Butterfree flew toward them again and they gazed at her as she had her eyes closed too in delight of this victory, making them laugh at her too. "Hahahahaha..."

Then, Kanako ran out toward them and stopped near them, catching their attention as she smiled.

"Luke, that was a great battle. You really did it." Kanako stated to them.

"Oh it was nothing..." Luke replied as he let go of Riolu and he jumped down to the ground on his toes and he and Butterfree looked at Luke, while he gazed at them before looking back at Kanako. "But the tell the truth, Riolu and Butterfree deserve most of the credit. I couldn't have done this without them."

"Correction... You and your Pokémon deserve all the credit," Viola stated as she walked toward everyone, catching their attention as she placed her hands on her hips and smiled at them, "It was the combination of both you and your Pokémon that won this battle. You couldn't have done it without them, and they couldn't have done it without you. I suggest you remember that, Luke."

"Thanks, Viola. I will remember that, always." Luke thanked, then he looked at his Pokémon, and they agreed with him, making him smile and close his eyes at them.

Just then, the Referee came toward Viola and handed her the Gym Badge in a small Gym Plate for her and she took it with her right hand and presented it to Luke, catching his, Kanako's, and his Pokémon's attention.

"Luke, I believe this now belongs to you. As proof of your victory over my Gym I present to you... The Bug Badge. Its yours." Viola stated, making Luke and his Pokémon grow big smiles as he took the badge out of her hand and held it in front of him, Riolu, and Butterfree. "You've earned it."

"Wow... Thanks so much, Viola," Luke thanked as he then showed the badge to both his Pokémon and they smiled at him, "We did it guys. Our very fist Gym Badge."

Hearing that, Riolu and Butterfree cheered in joy at that, while Kanako took a couple steps toward them and smiled.

"C-Congratulations, Luke. You got your first Gym Badge." Kanako stated as she placed her hands togethe in front of her, while Luke smiled and nod at her in reply.

"Yeah... I really did," Luke replied, but then looked back at his Pokémon, "No, we really did. This is 'our' victory you guys."

Hearing that, Riolu and Butterfree again cheered in joy, then Luke shook for in joy for a moment, then he struck a pose with his first Gym Badge held high in the air.

"YEAH...! WE JUST WON... THE BUG BADGE!" Luke shouted in joy with a big smile, then Riolu jumped up on his right side, raised his right arm up and cheered with him, and so did Butterfree on Luke's left side with her eyes closed and also cheered at this moment, making Kanako and Viola laugh a little. Then when Luke was done, he took out his Badge Case, opened it, and placed the Bug Badge on the top left and closed it, finally earning his first Gym Badge.

"You really did it, Luke. One badge down, right?" Kanako stated with a smile, catching Luke and his Pokémon's attention.

"Yep... And only seven to go. I've only just started." Luke replied with a smile of his own, then he and his Pokémon looked back at Viola.

"By the way, Luke, how was your very fist Gym battle ever?" Viola asked with a smile.

"It was the greatest. I'll never forget our battle, Viola." Luke answered, along with Riolu and Butterfree who agreed with him. Then Viola extended her right hand out at him for a hand shake, and Luke did the same and they shook hands.

"You better not. Or I'll come find you." Viola replied.

"Don't worry, I won't." Luke replied back as they smiled at each other, along with Riolu and Butterfree. Seeing this, Kanako couldn't help but place her left hand on her heart, feeling good for Luke and his Pokémon. They've won their first badge, and they did it together she thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Santalune City, Pokémon Center, Evening Time-<strong>_

Back at the Pokémon Center, Luke and Kanako were waiting in the waiting area for Riolu and Butterfree's recovery. After a moment, Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff walked out with Riolu sitting on a doctor cart and Butterfree beside him and they smiled when they saw Luke and Kanako, who got up and ran over and stopped near them.

"Thank you for waiting, Luke. Both Riolu and Butterfree are feeling much better now." Nurse Joy stated with a smile and her eyes closed, along with Wigglytuff.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff," Luke thanked, then looked at his Pokémon, "So, how you guys feeling?"

In response, Riolu jumped off the cart, smiled, closed his eyes, and yipped at him, saying he was okay, and Butterfree flew towards Luke, closed her eyes and also said she was feeling better.

"That's great to hear you guys." Luke replied, then he and his Pokémon looked over at Kanako.

"So, Luke, what are going to do next?" Kanako asked with a smile, while Luke made a fist with his right hand and smiled at her.

"What do you think? The next Gym battle of course," Luke answered, and Riolu and Butterfree agreed with him with confident smiles, "And if I remember correctly, Kevin said there was another Gym in Lumiose City."

"He's right. Lumiose City is not to far from Santalune City," Nurse Joy stated, catching their attention, "But the Gym Leader there is won't be an easy one to beat."

"Great... Sounds like another challenge for us." Luke replied, making a fist at her with a smile, and so did Riolu with his right paw and smiled, while Butterfree had a serious look at the challenge.

However, upon seeing Luke and his Pokémon as they then laughed at each other, Kanako felt a bit... out of place with them. Luke and his Pokémon had a clear goal to win the Kalos League, but she didn't have anything to set herself on. For a moment, she looked down at the floor with a sad expression, but then Luke and his Pokémon turned toward her and noticed this.

"Um.. Kanako? Are you okay?" Luke asked, catching Kanako's attention as she quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him and smiled.

"Y-Yeah... I'm okay, Luke. Don't worry," Kanako answered, but Luke and Riolu had a hard time believing that, but they just went with her, "Anyway, I was quite surprised that Butterfree learned Psybeam like that. And the way you took advantage of Vivillon's Sleep Powder with Gust, and it charging its Solar Beam was genius. Incredible."

"Thanks... I was kinda surprised when Butterfree learned how to use Psybeam too." Luke thanked as Butterfree flew to the other side of him and closed her eyes in delight at him, while he smiled at her. "But I think if it weren't for that move, then this wouldn't be possible, I guess."

"Either way, you and your Pokémon won together. That's what matter most, right?" Kanako asked, catching Luke and his Pokémon's attention as he and Riolu made fists at her and smiled.

"Yeah...!" Luke shouted in joy at Kanako, along with Riolu and Butterfree. Then he and Riolu looked at each other, then they looked up at Butterfree. "And we're only just getting started."

Hearing that, Kanako forgot her worries about her plans, smiled and closed her eyes at them while Luke and his Pokémon laughed together. Seeing this, Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff also smiled for them. But as they were laughing away, near the front door of the Pokémon Center, the mysterious man from before watched them and smiled with Gengar beside him. Then they walked out the door unnoticed. One Gym Badge down, and only seven to go. The journey is far from over...

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Santalune City, <strong>**Pokémon Gym, Evening Time-**_

Back at the Santalune Gym, Viola was seen in a small room walking toward a wall with photos of all her past challengers, but she notices that its full. So, she turned toward and empty wall and smiles as she took out the picture of Luke and Riolu she took when she met them and placed it on there. The first one on the new wall. Seeing them smile together on the photo sorta brought a smile to her too.

"Yep... That's definitely a keeper," Viola said to herself, then she looked out a window and looked at the evening orange sky, seeing the image of Luke and Riolu together, smiling at each other with their eyes closed, "Good luck out there you two. Aim high..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
